Be A Child for 3 Days
by Lulu Lu Lulu
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UPDATE! Para bayi sekarang harus ke sekolah! Bisakah mereka selamat dari amukan para penggemar mereka dengan selamat jiwa raga serta harga diri? Tenang saja, Pasukan Pelindung yang beranggotakan Kakak Yaya, Kakak Ying, dan Kakak Gopal siap melayani! /EH? KENAPA!/KAMU HEBAT! KAKAK BANGGA PADAMU!/NANTI DULU!/KAU HARUS DIHUKUM DENGAN ROTAN KEINSYAFAAAAANNNNNN!/ ON HIATUS!
1. the start of disaster

**Oke, Lulu memang bandel, dah janji gak bakal bikin fanfic lagi sebelum ujian selesai, malah buat yang baru.**

**Tapi percayalah, biar Lulu tidak melupakan ide yang anehnya terus bermunculan di saat yang gak tepat ini.**

**Kalian percaya padaku kan? *puppy eyes* (Re: Siapa lo? Me: *pundung di pojokan*)**

**Abaikan yang diatas, dan selamat membaca!**

*Be A Child for 3 Days*

Siang ini, tampak Boboiboy dan Fang yang sedang termenung di kelas. Mereka bosan karena kawan baik mereka yaitu Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya sebagai peramai suasana tidak ada di kelas, entah menghilang kemana. Memang jam pelajaran sedang kosong pada saat itu. Dan Boboiboy serta Fang memang akhir-akhir ini tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertarung, karena Adu Du juga tak tampak batang hidungnya (hidungnya Adu Du mah emang tak tampak dari orok).

"Hah... bosannya..." ujar Boboiboy.

"Hoahm, memang..." Fang menimpali sambil menguap.

"Aku harap ada kejadian yang menarik. Jujur saja aku merasa bosan jika suasana terlalu tenang."

Seakan-akan menjawab doa Boboiboy, terdengar suara ledakan dari luar dan terdengar suara serak namun lantang.

"BOBOIBOY! KELUARLAH!"

Para murid di sekolah itu, anehnya tak ketakutan. Mereka malah menghela nafas dan mengangkat behu seraya berkata "Hah, mulai lagi...".

Boboiboy memandang keluar jendela seraya mendecih.

"Si kepala kotak itu! Mau apa lagi dia.." ujar Boboiboy seraya melangkah keluar kelas. Baru 5 langkah ia berjalan, ia kemudian berhenti dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, Fang. Kenapa kau masih di bangkumu?" ujar Boboiboy keheranan melihat Fang masih duduk tenang di kursinya dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Memang kenapa?" jawab Fang dengan malas.

"Diluar ada Adu Du tahu." Ucap Boboiboy dengan sabar, mengira bahwa tadi Fang tertidur dan tidak memperhatikan keributan di luar sana.

"Lalu?"

"KITA HARUS MENGHADAPINYA BAYI PEMALAS!" Boboiboy mulai marah.

"Kita? Bukannya tadi dia cuma memanggil namamu ya? Kenapa aku harus ikut juga?"

"AARRGH!" Boboiboy menggeram frustasi, kemudian ia menarik telinga Fang dan menyeretnya keluar.

"DASAR PENGECUT! KALAU KAU TAKUT BILANG SAJA!"

"Aduh duh! Hei boboiboy! Kalau kau butuh bantuan bilang saja! Atau setidaknya tarik tanganku! Bukan telingaku!" teriak Fang kesakitan dan marah.

Boboiboy menghiraukan protes tawanannya(?) dan berlari keluar. Dengan tangan kanannya masih memegang telinga Fang. Otomatis Fang yang tidak ingin berkuping satu pun ikut berlari keluar.

Diluar sudah menunggu Adu Du dan Mega Probe yang memasang cengiran mengejek.

"Halo, selamat siang Boboiboy.." ujar Adu Du sok sopan.

"TIDAK USAH BASA-BASI DENGANKU! MAU APA KAMU KESINI HAH!" teriak Boboiboy dengan keras.

"HOI BOBOIBOY! TELINGAKU MERAH SEBELAH NIH!" teriak Fang seraya mengusap-usap telinga kanannya. Tidak kalah keras, cuma kurang nyambung sama topik.

"Baru sampai? Dasar lamban." Kali ini Mega Probe berkata seraya mengejek.

"Huh, aku akan cepat sampai kalau bukan karena si pemalas itu." Cibir Boboiboy seraya menatap tajam ke arah Fang.

Tak ayal lagi, muka Fang menjadi merah dan sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Fang.

"HEH! KAN SUDAH KUBILANG, YANG DIPANGGIL ITU KAMU! KENAPA AKU IKUTAN JUGA!"

"HOI! ADU DU INI EMANG CUMA APAL NAMAKU DOANG TAHU! SECARA KAN OTAKNYA KOTAK!" Ano Boboiboy, apa hubungannya bentuk otak sama kecerdasan seseorang ya?

"CARA NGELES APAAN ITU! KALAU MINTA BANTUAN YA BILANG SAJA! JANGAN BUAT TELINGAKU YANG MUNGIL INI JADI BERAT SEBELAH!"

"KUPING GAJAH KAYAK GITU KAMU BILANG MUNGIL!?"

"DASAR ANAK INI MINTA DIHAJAR!"

Dan terjadilah duel mulut antara 2 anak manis ini. Dan sebelum capslock sang author jadi jebol, Adu Du mencoba melerai pertikaian mereka.

"HOI, PERHATIKAN AKU MANUSIA BUMI SIALAN!" ini mah nambah buruk keadaan namanya.

Sontak 2 kepala yang mungil namun berbulu(?) itu menoleh ke arah sang alien kotak.

"Nah, saksikanlah ciptaanku ini! Pistol Pengecil!"

Boboiboy dan Fang pun berteriak protes.

"LAGI?!"

"UDAH PERNAH BANG! GANTI YANG LAIN NAPA!"

Adu Du sebenarnya udah kesel tingkat tinggi, namun mengingat akan hasil misi sucinya ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Hehe, ini berbeda dengan dahulu. Pistol pengecil ini dilengkapi obat langka bernama APTX 4899. Dan obat ini akan menciutkan tubuh kalian hingga kalian lenyap tanpa jasad!"

Ini apanya yang beda coba.

"RASAKAN INI!" Adu Du mulai menembakan pistolnya ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih tertegun. Sedangkan Probe tampaknya mengingat sesuatu.

"Anoo, Incik Bos?"

"Iya?"

"Nama obatnya APTX 4869 apa APTX 4899?"

"Tentu saja namanya APTX 4869, eh tunggu. Obat mana yang kau masukkan ke pistol ini?"

Probe hanya tersipu malu sambil membuat wajahnya seimut mungkin "Hehe, aku malu mengatakannya.."

Tapi gagal, karena sedetik kemudian gelas alumunium berkecepatan tinggi menyambar bagian depan kepala Probe, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

"MALU! HIH! PASTI KAU SALAH MASUKIN OBAT KAN! ITU OBAT MAHAL TAHU! KUBELI DARI HAIBARA AI PAKE KARTU KREDIT PLUTONIUM! KENAPA KAU MASUKKAN OBAT YANG MASIH DALAM BENTUK PROTOTIPE ITU HAH!"

"Aduh Incik Bos, maaf aku tak sengaja. Lagipula nama asli gadis itu Shiho Miyano tau.."

(Re: HOI AUTHOR! INI MULAI SALAH FANDOM TAU! Me : *sibuk mendengarkan musik, pura-pura tak peduli*)

Sementara itu Pistol Pengecil Adu Du mulai berefek pada Boboiboy dan Fang.

"HWA! AKU TIDAK BICA MELIHAT!"

"HWA! AKU TIDAK BICA MELIHAT!"

Oke, mereka memang mengeluhkan hal yang sama dan tak ada hubungannya dengan efek pistol pengecil, namun mereka berbeda alasan. Boboiboy tidak bisa melihat karena topi yang selalu bertengger di kepalanya itu membesar hingga menutupi kepala sang bocah hero. Sedangkan Fang? Ia tak bisa melihat karena kacamatannya membesar hingga melorot ke tanah.

"Adu Pang! Kenapa bisa begini!" tanya Boboiboy dengan panik.

"PANGGIL AKU PANG! BUKAN PANG! Eh? A-a.." Fang pun bingung mendapati suaranya yang seperti anak kecil.

"CIAPA YANG PANGGIL KAMU PANG! DASAL ANAK-eh?" Boboiboy yang juga terkejut dengan perubahan suaranya membuka topi yang menutupi kepalanya. Dan...

"Pang?" Tertangkap di matanya seorang anak kecil, enggak, bayi usia 10 bulan yang sedang meraba-raba sekitarnya. Dengan baju SD yang sangat kedodoran menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PANG!" Fang berteriak... ke arah pohon.

"PANG! KAU JADI ANAK KECIL!" seru Boboiboy dengan shock. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya...

"UWAA! AKU JUGA JADI ANAK KECIL!"

Sedangkan Adu Du yang sedang menyiksa Probe tidak menyadari perubahan tersebut. Namun kemudian...

"HWA HAHA! KALIAN JADI BAYI! SEKARANG KALIAN TERLALU LEMAH UNTUK MENGALAHKANKU!" kata Adu Du dengan sombong. Tapi..

"KATA CIAPA HAH!" Fang yang menyadari apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya mulai marah. Jari-jarinya bergerak membuat bentuk harimau.

"HALIMAU BAYANG! KEJAL DIA!"

Harimau Bayang mematuhi ucapan tuannya dan mulai mengejar targetnya. Terdengar suara serak-serak basah menggelegar.

"HWA! TOLONG AKU! KENAPA INI! APA SALAHKU!"

"CALAHMU ADALAH MEMBUAT TUBUHKU MENJADI BAYI! LASAKAN INI! CAKAL BAYANG!" Cakar Bayang pun siap terayun ketika..

"Hoi, kau salah sasaran lah.."

Suara serak-serak basah yang lain membuyarkan pikiran Fang. Cakar bayang pun tergantung di udara.

"Eh?"

"Hei, Pang ini. Halimau Bayangmu mengejal kakek-kakek tukang bulgel tau.."

**.**

**.**

Krik krik

**.**

**.**

Krik krik

**.**

**.**

"Oh calah ya." Ujar Fang cuek seraya menghilangkan cakar bayangnya, tidak lagi melihat ke arah kakek-kakek malang yang sekarang sedang pingsan karena shock. Sungguh kesialanmu kakek malang, mempunyai suara yang sama dengan si alien durjana Adu Du. Oh nasib, nasib.

"Nah, cekarang dimana Adu Du yang acli?" tanya Fang... pada batu.

Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, pertanda ia mulai lelah dengan ulah temannya yang sedang mendadak buta. Bukan buta sebenarnya, hanya rabun akut.

"Cudahlah, bial aku caja yang menghadapi alien itu. Kelis petil!" ujar Boboiboy seraya melemparkan 'kelis petil' nya, satu ke Adu Du, dan satunya lagi ke arah Probe. Kontan saja 2 makhluk asing tersebut tumbang dengan tubuh gosong.

Boboiboy mulai merangkak menuju Adu Du dan Probe. Merangkak? Iya, benar-benar merangkak. Baju SD nya yang hampir menutupi tubuhnya itu mulai kotor karena diseret-seret oleh sang pemilik di tanah berdebu. Baju kedodoran tersebut menghalangi Boboiboy untuk merangkak lebih cepat. Beruntung Adu Du dan Probe dalam keadaan pingsan. 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya ia berada di samping sang musuh yang telah gosong.

"Tanah pencekelam."

Setumpuk tanah mencengkeram Adu Du dan Probe yang tak berdaya dan mengangkat mereka ke langit. Mendapat perlakuan yang sangat 'istimewa', Adu Du dan Probe tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Hah, kenapa ini! Lepaskan aku Boboiboy!" Adu Du mulai ketakutan.

"Tidak kecuali kau mengabulkan pelmintaanku."

"Apa?"

"Belikan obat penawal atau obat apapun yang bica membuat kami kembali sepelti semula."

"Anu, sayangnya tidak bisa.."

"APA!"

"HWA! Maksudku, obat yang menciutkan tubuhmu itu hanya percobaan gagal. Dan sang pencipta juga tidak membuatkan obat penawarnya."

"Kalau begitu buatkan."

"Hah?"

"Buatkan penawalnya. Kubeli waktu 1 minggu."

"Heh, jangan remehkan Incik Bos ya! Hanya membuat obat penawar Incik Bos cuma butuh waktu kurang dari enam hari."

"Kalau begitu lima hali."

"Empat!"

"Tiga."

"Du-UMPH!" mulut Probe sukses dibekep oleh Adu Du.

"Oke, 3 hali dali sekalang, kamu halus datang ke sekolah ini membawa obat penawal. Kalau tidak datang..." Keris petir kembali terbentuk di tangan mungil Boboiboy.

"Glek, ba-baiklah."

"Sekalang pelgilah."

Setumpuk tanah yang menahan Adu Du dan Probe turun. Majikan dan ajudan yang mengetahui mereka telah bebas segera melarikan diri ke Markas Kotak.

Boboiboy merangkak kembali ke arah Fang. Setelah sampai, ia memungut kacamata nila kepunyaan rivalnya itu dan memberikannya ke pemiliknya.

"Nih, kacamatamu."

Fang segera menerima kacamatanya dan memakainya, namun ikuran kepalanya yang sudah terlalu kecil membuat kacamata itu tidak bisa bertengger manis di atas hidungnya. Terpaksa ia memegang kacamata itu sejajar dengan matanya, persis seperti orang yang menggunakan _lorgnette_. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah seorang bayi di hadapannya.

"Bo..boi..boy?"

"Iya, ini aku. Cekalang kita beldua menjadi anak kecil."

"Itu juga aku sudah tau. Ngomong-ngomong mana topimu?"

"OH IYA! TOPIKU!" Boboiboy sibuk mencari-cari topinya. Akhirnya ia menemukannya tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Cyukullah topiku selamat. Tapi cekalang aku tidak bica memakaimu topi. Maafkan aku ya?"

Fang mulai berpikir temannya sudah gila, berbicara dengan topinya sendiri. lalu ia mendesah pelan saat ia melihat tubuhnya.

"Ahh, cekalang aku bertubuh bayi. Image cool ku hancul cudah. Pasti pala pansku kabul cemua melihat wujudku yang sepelti ini."

"Anu Pang, cepeltinya pansmu malah akan mendekatimu."

"Hah?"

Fang dan Boboiboy pun mendapati hampir seluruh siswi SD Pulau Rintis mengerubunginya. Tampak mata mereka yang berbinar berbahaya. Sedetik kemudian...

"KYAA! MEREKA LUCU SEKALI!"

"RUPANYA BOBOIBOY KECIL MUKANYA SEPERTI INI!"

"WAH! WAJAH JUTEK FANG VERSI BAYI!"

"TAPI LIHATLAH BAJU MEREKA KOTOR!"

"WAH! AYO KITA GANTI BAJU MEREKA!"

"KALAU TAK SALAH DI RUANG DRAMA ADA BAJU BAYI!"

"OKE AYO SEGERA KE SANA!"

Boboiboy dan Fang pun kebingungan ketika para gadis-gadis menggendong tubuh mereka dan membawa mereka ke ruang drama. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"WAAA!"

Tidak usah mendeskripsikan apa yang Boboiboy dan Fang alami di ruang drama, karena author terlalu malas untuk itu.

**TBC**

**Ket: Lorgnette itu kacamata tak berbingkai. Jadi sang pemilik harus terus memegangnya sejajar dengan mata.**

**Ah, senangnya bisa menistakan Boboiboy dan Fang.*dilempar keris petir, dicakar harimau bayang.***

**Fang : Wah, autholnya cudah mati.**

**Boboiboy : Telus, ciapa yang melanjutkan panpic ini?**

**Fang :Bialin aja panpic gak jelas ini gak ditelusin.**

**Boboiboy : Tapi itu belalti kita akan belwujud sepelti ini selamanya dong.**

**Fang :*diam beberapa menit* O iya ya..**

**Fang dan Boboiboy : HWA AUTHOL! TOLONG BANGUN!**

**Author :*bangun* REVIEW PLEASE! *pingsan lagi.* **


	2. another story in canteen

**Kembali lagi bersama Lulu yang imut!(Re : HOEKK!)**

**Eniwei, Cuma mengingatkan bahwa fanfic ini BUKAN CROSSOVER**

**Jadi, soal APTX 4689 en Haibara Ai ato Miyano Shiho, aku cuma minjem nama thok!**

**Sehingga fanfic ini gak bakal ada pengaruhnya untuk fandom sebelah yang kupinjam namanya**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

3 sosok manusia tampak tergesa-gesa berlari menyusuri koridor. Mereka tampak akan pergi ke ruang drama. Salah satu dari mereka bertiga, yaitu anak laki-laki yang lumayan gembul, tampak terengah-engah.

"Hei, pelan-pelan dong!"

2 anak lainnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ini sudah sangat pelan tau!"

"Yalo. Kalau kami tak ingat kelambatan larimu, sudah dari tadi kita aktifkan kuasa kita dan meninggalkanmu di belakang!"

"Jahat! Kita kan teman! Teman seharusnya saling memahami!"

"Boboiboy dan Fang juga teman kita tau! Kau sendiri juga bilang kalau teman juga harus saling menolong!"

Sang anak laki-laki, alias Gopal hanya cengengesan garing, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

**#Flash back on#**

Yaya dan Ying sedang berbincang-bincang berdua di kelas. Berdua? Ya, karena Boboiboy sedang ke toilet untuk menanggapi panggilan alam. Sedangkan Fang? Mana mau dia ikut perbincangan 'girlie' mereka berdua. Ia lebih memilih bertopang dagu seraya memandang awan, sedangkan mereka berdua sedikit keheranan,apa tidak bosan sang pengendali bayang selalu menatap awan setiap berada di sekolah? Namun, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tentang buku baru di perpustakaan(Re:ini girlie dari mana? Me: *tak peduli*). Kebetulan pelajaran sedang kosong karena para guru sedang rapat. Tiba-tiba jam tangan mereka berdua berkedip dan memunculkan hologram teman mereka yang sangat mereka kenali. Gopal.

"Yaya! Ying! Tolong aku!" seru sang hologram.

"Ada apa Gopal?" ujar Yaya dengan khawatir.

"Aku.. aku terperangkap di kantin! Aku tak bisa kemana-mana!"

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa sampai begitu ?"

"Nanti kujelaskan! Sekarang tolong aku! Teman harus saling menolong kan?"

"Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana begitu Boboiboy kembali."

"Jangan! Jangan beritahu mereka!"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku kalian berdua saja yang tolong aku! Dan jangan sampai Boboiboy dan Fang tahu!"

"Lha kenapa? Apa mereka berdua yang mengurungmu?"

"Bukanlah! Mana mungkin! Ya, Fang sih mungkin akan melakukannya suatu saat, tapi sekarang... ah sudahlah! Pokoknya cepat kesini! Dan ingat, jangan sampai Boboiboy dan Fang tahu!"

Dan hologram Gopal pun menghilang.

Meskipun Yaya dan Ying masih tidak mengerti, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin dengan mengendap-endap, supaya tidak diketahui oleh Fang. Untunglah Fang masih sibuk memandangi awan dengan tenang dan khidmatnya. Saat mereka sudah di luar kelas, tiba-tiba sosok anak laki-laki bertopi dinosaurus berjalan menghampiri kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy. Sontak Yaya dan Ying kebingungan.

"Aduh, Boboiboy akan segera kesini!" ujar Yaya panik.

"Yalo, kalau aku ditanyai sama Boboiboy gimana? Aku gak mau bohong!" ujar Ying tak kalah paniknya.

"Cepat gunakan kuasamu!" teriak Yaya dengan lirih(hah?).

"Baiklah, Perlambat Masa!"

Benda-benda di sekitar Ying bergerak melambat, tentu saja termasuk Boboiboy dan kecuali Yaya.

"Larian Laju!"

Ying berlari secepat kilat dengan menggandeng tangan Yaya. 30 detik kemudian segalanya berjalan normal. Boboiboy menuju ke kelas dan mendapati Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tidak ada di kelas. Reflek Boboiboy bertanya pada Fang.

"Eh Fang, mereka bertiga kemana?"

"Mereka bertiga siapa?" jawab Fang acuh tak acuh.

"Hah, Yaya,Ying dan Gopal lah... siapa lagi?"

"Oh.. mereka.."

"He em?" Boboiboy menunggu sambungan kalimat Fang.

"Aku gak tau."

JEDUK! Kepala Boboiboy sukses mencium meja.

"Huh! kalau gak tahu bilang aja gak tahu langsung! Dasar anak menyebalkan!" dumel Boboiboy pelan.

Sekarang mari kita kita alihkan perhatian kita ke kantin, tempat Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying berada.

"Hosh hosh, hei Ying! Kalau mau lari bilang-bilang dong!" bentak Yaya ngos-ngosan.

"Hehe.. maaf Yaya.." ujar Ying malu-malu.

"Hmph! Sudahlah! Mari kita cari Gopal!"

Kemudian mereka berdua mengelilingi kantin, mencari teman gembul mereka. Dan akhirnya Gopal pun terlihat sedang... menyapu lantai. Dan tak lupa dengan wajah nelangsanya. Begitu melihat Ying dan Yaya, ekspresi Gopal pun ceria campur lega.

"YAYA! YING! AH SYUKURLAH KALIAN MAU DATANG!" teriak Gopal pada Yaya dan Ying. Yang dipanggil hanya melongo.

"Kenapa Gopal? Kenapa kau menyapu lantai kantin?" tanya Yaya setelah ia sembuh dari melongonya.

"Yalo, kukira kau terkurung di salah satu robot jelek Adu Du.." timpal Ying disertai anggukan Yaya.

Disertai wajah nelangsanya Gopal pun menceritakan kisah sedihnya.

"Bukan, sebenarnya... aku tadi tak sengaja melempar batu ke kantin, dan hampir kena kepalanya Mak Cik Timah. Trus Mak Cik Timah marah, sebab lemparanku memang gak kena kepalanya, tapi malah kena vas bunga kesayangan Mak Cik Timah. Aku dah berjanji mau mengganti, tapi dia tidak percaya janjiku, soalnya aku sudah sering ngutang di kantin. Akhirnya Mak Cik menghukumku. Aku disuruh membersihkan kantin ini selagi dia pergi berbelanja..."

**.**

**.**

Krik krik

**.**

**.**

Krik krik

**.**

**.**

Aura gelap menguar dari kedua anak pintar nan manis itu.

"JADI KAU TIDAK DALAM KEADAAN DARURAT KAN?" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Yang dibentak hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan.

"Anu, sebenarnya cukup darurat. Mak Cik Timah akan kembali 2 jam lagi dan kalau dia melihat kantin tidak cukup bersih, dia akan mengadukanku ke ayahku! Habis betisku nanti dipukul rotan!"

Jawab Gopal dengan takut, seakan-akan ayahnya berada di depannya persis dan mengacungkan rotan ke arahnya.

Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Berarti intinya kau memanggil kami untuk membantumu membersihkan kantin ini kan?" ujar Yaya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Betul sekali." Jawab Gopal.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Yaya dan Ying bersamaan.

"APA! KALIAN TIDAK BISA SEPERTI ITU! TEMAN HARUS SALING MENOLONG KAN?" teriak Gopal dengan panik.

"Ini sepenuhnya salahmu wo.. kenapa kami harus membantumu?" jawab Ying malas.

"APA KALIAN TEGA KAWAN KALIAN INI MEMBENGKAK BETISNYA HAH?!" lagi-lagi Gopal berteriak dengan frustasi.

"Betismu kan memang sudah membengkak secara alami..." jawab Yaya dengan polos.

"Yalo, kau seharusnya tidak keberatan kalau betismu membengkak lagi..." timpal Ying.

"Huhuhu... kalian kejam!" Gopal pun mengalirkan air mata buaya.

Yaya dan Ying beradu pandang, agaknya seperti sedang berdiskusi lewat mata. Tak lama kemudian senyum pun merekah dari keduanya. Yang satu senyum jahil, yang satunya lagi senyum psikopat. Kombinasi yang sama sekali tidak bagus. Gopal yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik.

_Ayoyo.. habislah aku... Papa! Jika kau menemukan anakmu tersayang sudah tak bernyawa lagi, ingatlah bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Yaya, Ying, dan Mak Cik Timah! Mereka bertiga adalah monster berbalut tubuh wanita! Balaskan dendam anakmu ini wahai Papa!_

Abaikan yang diatas. Itu cuma suara batin Gopal yang absurd seperti biasa.

Kemudian Ying berkata dengan lembutnya, yang justru membuat Gopal semakin ketakutan.

"Baiklah Gopal. Kami akan membantumu membersihkan kantin ini. Tapi.."

NGIING! NGIING! Antena Gopal membunyikan kalimat 'siaga satu! siaga satu!' begitu mendengar kata 'tapi'.

"Kau harus memakan semua biskuit Yaya yang ada di kedai Tok Aba." Ujar Ying dengan menyeringai. Dan Yaya yang tersenyum senang.

_OMG baby baby happy! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!_

Gopal meneguk ludahnya.

"Anu, bisakah kita menukarnya dengan syarat lain?"

"Tidak bisa sayang..." Oke, satu hal yang perlu kalian catet bahwa jika Ying bersuara manis itu berarti sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Waspadalah! Waspadalah!

"Kenapa Gopal? Ada yang salah dengan biskuit aku?" tanya Yay dengan polos.

Ingin rasanya Gopal menjawab '_banyak banget salahnya tau! Satu gigitan biskuitmu akan mengakibatkan demam parah, kejang-kejang, ayan, pingsan hebat, dan batuk menahun!', _tapi Gopal hanya bisa berucap, "Tidak, tidak ada."

"Nah, bagaimana Gopal? Apakah kau mau melakukannya?"

Gopal menguatkan hatinya sebelum menjawab.

"Ba-baiklah, aku terima syaratnya. Ta-tapi cuma satu bungkus saja ya?"

"Semua bungkus." Jawab Ying tegas.

_Duh bagaimana ini? Aku harus memilih. Mati keracunan, betis bengkak, mati keracunan, betis bengkak, mati keracunan, betis bengkak. Mati keracunan aja deh._

Gopal, kau sungguh membuat pilihan yang jenius.

"O-oke. Semua bungkus. Tapi siapa yang bayar?"

"Kamu lah.. kamu yang makan, kamu yang bayar." Kali ini kata Yaya.

Rasanya Gopal ingin kolaps di tempat. Duo monster ini ingin membuatnya mati sekaligus bangkrut?

"A-apa! Kalian kan tahu aku tidak punya banyak! Dan hutangku pada Tok Aba sudah banyak!"

"Gopal, foto-foto Fang yang kemarin kau ambil.."

"Saat dia tertidur di kelas dengan mulut menganga..."

"Lalu kau jual dengan harga 5 ringgit selembar..."

"Kalau sampai Fang tahu.."

Secara bersamaan Yaya dan Ying menggerakkan tangan mereka di depan leher mereka, seakan-akan mereka sedang memenggal kepala mereka sendiri. Gopal pun merinding, dan menelan ludahnya pahit.

"Glek, ba-baiklah."

Selanjutnya mulailah mereka bertiga membersihkan kantin.

Ying membersikan kantin dengan cepat, menggunakan kuasanya tentu saja. Dan Yaya menggunakan kuasa terbangnya untuk membersihkan langit-langit kantin, meskipun itu sebenarnya tidak perlu. Maklumlah, sifat kewanitaan Yaya mulai kumat. Tiba-tiba Yaya berhenti dan memandang Gopal heran.

"Hanya ada satu yang mengganjal. Gopal, kenapa kau tidak ingin Boboiboy dan Fang tahu?"

Gopal terlihat salah tingkah.

"Anu.. lihat, kalian berdua punya kuasa yang cocok untuk membantuku."

"Boboiboy bisa berpecah jadi tiga." Yaya menyanggah.

"Fang bisa membuat bayangan sesukanya, dan itu berarti dia bisa membuat bentuk bayang yang berguna saat ini. 5 bayangan diri misalnya?" Ying menimpali.

Gopal semakin salah tingkah.

"Um.. oh, kalau aku minta bantuan mereka pasti mereka akan menolak." Ujar Gopal ngeles.

"Kau kira kami tidak akan menolak?" sanggah Yaya lagi.

Skak mat! Gopal sukses kehabisan alasan dan kata-kata.

Ying menghela nafas pelan.

"Singkatnya, kau tidak ingin mereka berdua mengejekmu kan?

JLEB! Ternyata tebakan Ying tepat sasaran. Gopal pun sadar ia tidak bisa melawan kejeniusan 2 kawannya ini.

"Ya deh, kau betul Ying... aku yakin kalau masalah ini ketahuan sama mereka berdua, mereka pasti akan mengejekmu habis-habisan. Boboiboy pasti bakal bilang.."Gopal berdehem pelan, mencoba menirukan suara Boboiboy, "Bukan hanya di kedai Tok Aba,kau bahkan punya hutang di kantin Gopal? Terbalik! Lalu Fang..." berdehem lagi,"Heh, sekarang kau punya pekerjaan jadi babu kantin ya Gopal? Jalani saja, memang cocok kok!" kemudian dengan suara normal, Gopal menyambung, "Pasti mereka akan bilang begitu!"

Yaya dan Ying hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka, sadar bahwa perkataan sobat India mereka itu sangat benar. Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan acara bersih-bersih mereka yang sempat tertunda.

oooooooooooo

"Grookkk..."

"Zzzzz..."

"Hmm..."

Terlihat Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying tertidur kecapekan. Memang, membersihkan seluruh kantin sangat melelahkan, meskipun mereka memakai kuasa mereka. Alhasil, setelah 1 jam mereka bekerja keras membersihkan kantin, mereka pun beristirahat di salah satu bangku kantin. Tiba-tiba...

"Um um! Um um um!"

Tampak Iwan mencoba membangunkan mereka bertiga, tanpa niat untuk bicara. Yaya membuka matanya sebentar, namun kemudian tidur lagi.

"Um um! Um um um um!" Iwan masih berusaha membangunkan mereka seraya mengecak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Gopal pun terbangun sebentar dan berkata dengan setengah tertidur.

"Ada apa Iwan? Ngomong yang benar bisa gak sih?"

TEK! Iwan habis kesabaran. Kemudian...

"HAI TUKANG MOLOR! CEPAT BANGUN! TEMAN-TEMAN KALIAN SI BOBOIBOY DAN FANG SEDANG DIKEROYOK DI RUANG DRAMA! CEPAT BERGERAK!"

Oo... Tanpa sadar Iwan membentak mereka bertiga... dengan suara machonya.

Gopal, Yaya, Ying gelagapan terbangun. Kemudian mereka segera berdiri dan mengangkat tangan mereka dengan posisi hormat seraya berkata, "SIAP PAK!" dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Iwan.

Sedangkan Iwan sedang pundung di pojok kantin.

"Aku dipanggil pak... lagi..."

**#Flash back off#**

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal terpogoh-pogoh menuju ruang drama. Secara kasar mereka mendobrak pintu ruang drama.

.

.

Sepi.

.

.

Tak terlihat adanya manusia di ruang tersebut. Namun situasi ruang drama sangat berantakan. baju-baju bayi bertebaran.

_Wait, _baju-baju bayi? Apa yang terjadi?

Meski keheranan atas situasi ruangan tersebut, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan fokus mencari Boboiboy dan Fang.

"BOBOIBOY! FANG!" panggil mereka berulang-ulang seraya mengelilingi ruang drama. Tiba-tiba, 2 sosok bayi keluar dari timbunan pakaian.

"Yaya, Ying, akhilnya kalian datang juga." Kata salah satu bayi yang memakai kostum kelinci. Kemudian ia merangkak pelan. Bayi yang satunya ikut keluar, ia memakai kostum kucing. Baru beberapa langkah mereka merangkak, tubuh mereka ambruk ke tanah.

"Eh, kenapa ada bayi di sini?" tanya Ying.

"Entah, mungkin..." timpal Gopal seraya membayangkan sesuatu.

"Gopal, kalau kau membayangkan hal yang mesum, aku catat namamu dalam buku ini." Ujar Yaya seraya mengeluarkan notes dan pulpen dombanya. Gopal hanya meringis garing dan segera menyingkirkan khayalan anehnya.

"Eh, kita bantu dulu mereka, mereka tampak kelelahan." Ujar Ying seraya mengangkat bayi yang memakai kostum kucing. Di tangan kiri bayi tersebut ada benda yang sangat ia kenali.

"Kacamata... Fang?"

Yaya pun mengangkat bayi satunya dari tanah. Di tangan kirinya juga terdapat suatu benda.

"Topi... Boboiboy?"

Yaya dan Ying berpandangan gelisah. Sebuah pemikiran menghampiri mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan berasal dari Gopal.

"AAHH!"

"Kenapa Gopal?" tanya Yaya kaget.

"Pergelangan... tangan... mereka..." jawab Gopal terbata-bata.

Reflek Yaya dan Ying melihat pergelangan tangan kedua bayi tersebut. Dan mereka melihat...

Satu jam tangan bergambar petir dan yang satunya berwarna gelap.

"Boboiboy? Fang?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga!**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview cerita ini! 19 review untuk chapter satu! itu keren!**

**En ada kuis pertanyaan tanpa hadiah!(hah?)**

**Tebak siapa yang pake kostum kelinci dan kucing?**

**Sekian ocean gaje saya, dan REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. contact lens is dangerous

**Hai, minna!**

**Akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan fic ini!**

**Dan maaf kalo lama, habis banyak yang memberondongku, mulai dari UH, US, UT, UP, UQ(?), UZ(hah?)**

**Aarrgghh! Aku benci mereka yang bermarga U (ujian)! Mereka kejam! Penyiksa pelajar!**

**Abaikan curcol di atas dan selamat membaca!**

* * *

*Be a Child for 3 Days*

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menatap 2 sosok di depan mereka dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Memang kalau diamati secara teliti wajah kedua bayi itu memang mirip Fang dan Boboiboy. Apalagi ada jam kuasa di tangan mereka, serta kacamata Fang dan topi Boboiboy. Tapi, masa sih? Seingat mereka terakhir kali, Boboiboy dan Fang adalah teman sekelas dan SEUMURAN dengan mereka, yah, selain fakta bahwa Gopal satu tahun diatas mereka dan Ying satu tahun di bawah mereka. Tapi mereka yakin bahwa Boboiboy dan Fang adalah murid SD tulen yang menjelang remaja. Kenapa malah jadi bayi begini?

"Anu...Mereka gak mungkin Boboiboy dan Fang kan?" ujar Gopal memecah kesunyian. Tidak ada respon.

"Yaya? Ying?"

Tampak Yaya dan Ying masih terpukau atas keimutan makhluk di pangkuan mereka.

"Imutnya mereka..."kata Yaya seraya masih memandang Boboiboy kecil.

"Anak siapa ini ya?" timpal Ying sambil mengangkat Fang kecil hingga sejajar dengan matanya. Gopal yang tak tahan melihat peristiwa tersebut angkat bicara.

"Hoi! Yaya! Ying! Itu teman-teman kita tau!"

Secara bersamaan Yaya dan Ying terbangun dari keterpukauan(?) mereka.

"Oya, sebenarnya aku tidak percaya ini Boboiboy, tapi jam kuasa dan topi dinosaurusnya ada di tangannya." Jawab Yaya.

"Yalo, bayi ini juga membawa jam kuasa serta kacamata Fang." Ujar Ying sambil menunjukkan kacamata Fang.

"Lalu, kalau mereka ini benar-benar Boboiboy dan Fang,kenapa mereka berubah menjadi bayi begini?" tanya Gopal. Semuanya tampak sibuk berpikir, kecuali Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih pingsan tentunya. Tiba-tiba Ying menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu! Ini pasti kerjaan si alien kepala kotak itu lagi!" kata Ying dengan pasti.

"Ha ah, itu sebabnya dia tak pernah muncul akhir-akhir ini! Pasti dia sibuk di laboratoriumnya! Kalau tak salah Adu Du juga pernah membuat formula pengecil tubuh kan?" tanya Yaya pada Gopal.

"Iya, pistol pengecil. Tapi yang dulu kan efeknya membuat tubuh menjadi mini. Bukan membuat tubuh menjadi bayi." Ujar Gopal sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi, tetap saja, yang bisa membuat Boboiboy dan Fang begini hanya si Adu Du tu!" kata Ying berapi-api, dengan tangan kanan mengepal.

"Betul, bagaimana kalau kita serbu markasnya dan ambil obat penawarnya?" usul Yaya.

"Oh, seperti saat kita terkena Pistol Emosi Y itu kan?" tanya Gopal dengan polos tanpa menyadari aura kedua temannya mendadak muram.

"Eh, kenapa kalian ini?" akhirnya Gopal sadar juga atas perubahan aura teman-teman wanitanya.

"Kumohon Gopal, bisakah kita **tidak akan ** pernah membahas kejadian itu?" kata Yaya dengan tajam disertai anggukan setuju dari Ying.

"Oh, oke oke, aku akan melupakan kejadian saat kau terus tertawa seperti orang gila dan kau yang ketakutan hingga berpayungkan daun pisang, ppfft..."ujar Gopal sambil manahan tawa dan memasang senyum mengejek. Yaya dan Ying sesungguhnya sudah sangat geram.. Ingin rasanya segera menonjok teman gembul mereka, kalau tangan mereka tidak terhalang oleh badan Boboiboy dan Fang kecil.

"Terserah mulutmu saja Gopalji... sekarang bagaimana?" ujar Ying sambil menyindir nama Gopal saat terkena Pistol Emosi Y. Sayangnya Gopal tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Bahkan ia mungkin tidak menyadari sindiran pedas Ying.

"Aku nggak tahu... ne, mungkin kita bisa bertanya kepada para siswi itu?"kata Gopal seraya menunjukk ke arah siswi-siswi SD Pulau Rintis yang tampak berlari menggerombol menuju ruang drama.

"Hm... betul juga. Mereka pasti melihat apa yang dibuat alien itu tadi. Ayo kita,eh?" kalimat Yaya terpotong ketika sebuah tangan mungil mencengkeram bajunya. Seng pemilik tangan mungil tersebut tentu saja adalah seorang bayi mungil yang dari tadi pingsan di pangkuannya.

"Eh? Boboiboy? Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yaya secara bertubi-tubi. Boboiboy kecil hanya mempererat cengkeramannya dan berkata dengan sangat memelas.

"Kumohon... kelualkan kami dali cini. Mulid-mulid pelempuan gila itu ingin mendandani kita lagi. Aku tak mau memakai baju-baju aneh sepelti ini. Bawa aku ke kedai Tok Aba. Nanti kucelitakan apa yang teljadi pada kami."

Oo, sekarang Boboiboy tampak seperti kelinci malang yang mencoba memohon agar tidak disembelih dan dijadikan sate, tentu saja karena ia sedang memakai kostum kelinci. Efek puppy eyes yang dikeluarkan Boboiboy tanpa ia sadari sudah meluluhlantakkan hati Yaya dan kawan-kawan.

"_Oh my god! Kawaiiiii!"_ kata batin mereka bertiga serempak.

Ini kenapa mereka jadi pake Bahasa Jepang?

Meskipun sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti duduk perkaranya, mereka memutuskan untuk membawa lari Boboiboy dan Fang kecil dari sekolah ini, lagipula sekarang sudah waktunya jam pulang. Dengan mengendap-endap mereka keluar dari ruang drama itu. Tapi ternyata koridor sekolah penuh dengan siswi-siswi yang mencari Boboiboy dan Fang. Dari tempat persembunyian Yaya dan kawan-kawan, samar-samar terdengar suara para siswi bercakap-cakap.

"Aduh... dimana mereka berdua ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tidak mungkin mereka berdua menghilang begitu saja..."

"Sial, padahal kita sudah membawakan tambahan baju-baju lucu untuk mereka berdua! Malah mereka menghilang!"

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita cari lagi mereka berdua. Tidak mungkin 2 bayi bisa pergi jauh-jauh."

"Baiklah."

Yaya dan kawan-kawan kini yakin siswi-siswi itu pasti tidak akan meninggalkan koridor sebelum mereka menemukan 'model' imut mereka. Boboiboy kecil sudah menggigil melihat beragam baju binatang yang dibawa siswi tadi. Dengan segera Yaya menyusun strategi.

"Oke, kita tahu dengan pasti bahwa para siswi bertebaran di mana-mana untuk mencari Boboiboy dan Fang. Dan kamu tidak ingin mereka mendandanimu lagi kan Boboiboy?"

Sosok kecil dalam dekapan Yaya mengangguk lemah seraya merinding.

"Kalau begitu kita harus melarikan diri dari sekolah ini. Begini rencananya. Pertama-tama..."

Ying, Gopal, dan Boboiboy mendengarkan dengan penuh minat.

"... Nah, begitulah. Kalian siap?"

"Tidak masalah bagiku, tapi apakah Boboiboy setuju?"tanya Ying ragu sambil meoleh ke arah Boboiboy. Yang ditatap hanya menghela nafas sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Lencana itu tidak menyenangkan, tapi dalipada didandani meleka lagi... Aku cetuju caja."

"Salah adik kecil... Rencana bukan lencana. Lencana itu yang sering dipakai sama pramuka, kepolisian-"

"Oh, diamlah."

Bentakan lemah dan deathglare dari Boboiboy sukses membungkam mulut Gopal. Yah, Boboiboy memang telah menjadi bayi, tapi jika jam kuasanya masih ada, ya sama saja nyawa Gopal terancam.

Ingatlah Gopal, nyawamu sedang diambang bayang-bayang biskuit Yaya.

Segera mereka melaksanakan rencana mereka. Dengan perlahan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dengan memegang ransel erat-erat. Di tengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan salah seorang siswi kelas 6.

Siswi tersebut tak gentar dengan jabatan Yaya sebagai Ketua dari segala Ketua. Dengan sedikit membentak, ia bertanya pada 3 juniornya itu.

"Heh, kalian melihat ada 2 bayi di sekitar sini?"

Ying dan Gopal sontak gemetar gugup. Yaya yang lebih percaya diri berkata dengan pasti.

"Tidak, lagipula ini SD, bagaimana bisa ada bayi di sini? Apa ada yang melakukan *piip* disini?"

_Yaya... Apakah itu kata-kata yang pantas diucapkan oleh Ketua dari segala Ketua? _Batin Ying.

_Dasar.. tadi aku cuma memikirkannya saja sudah hampir didenda, eh dianya malah ngomong dengan bebasnya.. _dumel Gopal.

"Bukan, mereka sepupuku, mau kujadikan model majalah sekolah.."si anak kelas 6 ngeles dengan mudahnya.

"Aku tidak melihat mereka. Aku boleh pulang kan sekarang?"

Yaya dkk mulai melenggang pulang ketika suara gaduh terdengar dari tas Ying.

BRUK! BRUK!

"Cialan Adu du. Sekarang dia mengulungku di tempat cempit ini? Hoi kepala kotak! Lepaskan aku!"

Dan disusul suara lain dari tas Yaya.

"Diam Pang! Nanti kita ketahuan!"

"Jangan panggil aku Pang!"

Yaya dkk membatu di tempat. Demi Boboibot yang bertemankan Astro Boy, kenapa Fang harus sadar di saat seperti ini? Diiringi pandangan menusuk dari siswi-siswi, Yaya bergumam kecil.

"Satu, dua, KELAJUAN SUPERSONIK!"

"LARIAN LAJU!"

Gopal sendiri masih mematung.

"Eh?"

Kemudian...

"YAYA! YING! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"teriak Gopal sambil menghindar dari kejaran siswi-siswi SD Pulau Rintis.

oooooooooooooooo

Di kedai Tok Aba.

Yaya dan Ying mendengarkan cerita Boboiboy dengan penuh minat. Fang sendiri sedang memainkan ekor kucing di bajunya dengan tampang nelangsa. Sedangkan Gopal...

Sedang makan siang dibantu Ochobot.

"37, 38, 39,..."

"Oh, begitu ceritanya. Ochobot, berhenti dulu dan coba lakukan _scanning _pada tubuh Boboiboy dan Fang."titah Yaya. Ochobot meletakkan bungkus biskuit Yaya di meja dan mulai memeriksa tubuh Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Hmm... Kinerja tubuh menyusut hingga umur 10 bulan, kemampuan pita suara dan lidah menurun hingga umur 5 tahun, dan kemampuan otak tidak menurun sama sekali. Ini berarti menurunnya kemampuan tubuhmu tidak signifikan antar satu sama-"

"Ochobot, pelit.."

"Hah?"

"Maksud Boboiboy itu _please. _Tolong penjelasannya jangan bertele-tele."

"Maksudku ialah, tubuhmu menyusut hingga usia 10 bulan, cara bicaramu seperti anak 5 tahun, dan otakmu seperti biasa, begitu juga memorimu."

Fang, yang sedari tadi diam mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bica mengembalikan kami ke bentuk cemula?"tanyanya sambil menuding sosok di depannya.

"Hei, aku Ying tau!"

"Oh, kalau begitu kamu?"

"Aku Yaya."

"Beralti kamu?"

"Aku Tok Aba."

"Oh, pacti kamu!"

"..."

"Pang, itu cangkil."

Semua yang ada di situ(kecuali Fang tentunya) menepuk jidat masing-masing. Fang sendiri salah tingkah.

"Ah.. um.. Kalian kan tau mataku labun! Cepat belikan kacamataku! Dan jangan panggil aku Pang!"

"Baiklah, mana uangnya?" Gopal yang telah sadar dari alam biskuit Yaya(?) mengacungkan tangannya.

"Hah?"

"Kamu minta dibelikan kacamata kan?"

Sekarang giliran Fang yang menepuk jidatnya.

"Bukan belikan, 'belikan'. Pake 'L'..."dengan susah payah Fang mengucapkan huruf R namun tidak bisa.

"Belikan kan? Pake L?"

Perempatan siku-siku terbentuk di kepala mungil Fang. Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, dan Tok Aba mati-matian menahan tawa. Sedangkan Boboiboy diam saja, teringat pengalamannya digoda oleh Gopal beberapa saat yang lalu.

"AH! CUDAHLAH! SINI KACAMATAKU!"

Sekarang giliran Gopal yang salah tingkah. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Em.. anu... Fang... ini... kacamatamu.."kata gopal terbata-bata sambil menunjukkan sebuah kacamata ungu.

Yang telah patah menjadi dua.

"Hehe... tidak sengaja terinjak olehku..."

Fang menatap kacamatanya nanar. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga-

"HALIMAU BAYANG!"

"WAAA!"

0000000000

Fang terduduk lesu di meja kedai Tok Aba. Matanya menatap tajam kepada sosok yang terkapar di lantai. Tidak butuh mata sehat untuk mengetahui identitas sosok tersebut, apalagi ia sudah memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah serang. Begini-begini indera pendengaran Fang cukup bagus(kecuali saat insiden tukang burger). Sedangkan Ying tampak berpikir-pikir, kemudian mengubek-ubek isi tasnya.

"Hm.. tidak ada pilihan lain. Kamu pake ini."ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah kotak. Ketika dibuka...

"Apa ini?"

"Itu lensa kontakku."

Mata Fang membulat horor.

"A-aku gak mau."

"Kenapa?"tanya Ying.

"A-anu.. lenca kontak itu kan bica menyebabkan penyakit octeopolocis.."

"Apa hubungannya lensa kontak sama tulang?"

"Bu-bukan, apendicitis.."

"Radang usus buntu?"

"Salah, blonkitis..."

"Hah, maksudmu itu keratitis kan?"

"Nah, iya, tahu petis."

"_Whatever _deh. Itu kan kalau kamu menggunakan lensa kontak terlalu lama. Nah, kamu kan hanya memakainya untuk 2 hari kedepan."

"Pokoknya aku gak mau!"seru Fang sambil membuang muka seraya menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Biasanya sih kalo Fang belagak nyebelin kaya gini yang lain bawaannya pengen njitak, tapi karena Fang sudah berubah jadi makhluk unyu luar binasa, yang lain bawaannya pengen meluk.

"Kenapa Fang? Kamu punya trauma tersendiri sama lensa kontak?"tanya Yaya lembut. Fang kemudian menghela nafas dan mulai bercerita.

"Cebenalnya, aku belum pelnah pakai lenca kontak. Sepupuku pelnah memakainya, dan entah kenapa lenca kontak itu bukannya menempel di matanya, malah menempel di kelopak mata. Akhilnya sepupuku halus diopelasi. Cama doktelnya kelopak mata sepupuku di-"cerita Fang berhenti begitu melihat reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Boboiboy meringkuk pose janin, Yaya dan Ying hampir muntah, Tok Aba pucat, dan Gopal... oh, masih pingsan rupanya..

"Umph, Fang, sepupumu itu memakai lensa kontak saat tidur, jadi lensa kontraknya menempel di kelopak matanya. Asalkan kamu tidak lupa melepas lensa kontak saat tidur, kamu tidak akan bernasib sama dengan sepupumu."jelas Ying sambil menahan muntahnya.

"POKOKNYA AKU GAK MAU PAKE LENCA KONTAK!"jerit Fang yang kemudian melarikan diri bersama elang bayangnya.

"Yaya! Kejar dia!"teriak Ochobot.

Yaya segera melesat ke udara, mencoba mengejar elang bayang Fang. Semakin lama, ia semakin dekat ke arah buruannya. Fang yang panik segera memberi instruksi.

"Elang bayang! Tambah kecepa-BUAKH!"dengan menghilangnya elang bayang, muka Fang mencium tiang listrik didepannya dengan mesra. Rabun tuannya, rabun juga elang bayangnya. Niscaya tubuh kecilnya akan jatuh berdebam di tanah kalau tidak ditangkap oleh Yaya.

"Nah, _got you._"

Yaya segera membawa Fang ke hadapan Ying. Mati-matian Fang mencoba memberontak dari dekapan Yaya, namun tidak berhasil. Tangan Ying semakin dekat dengan lensa kontak berada di ujung jarinya. Saatnya serangan terakhir!

"Ying... hiks, aku gak mau pake lenca kontak... hiks, tolong aku..."

Ying dan yang lain terpana. Demi kacamata, siapa sangkan wajah chibi Fang akan seimut ini saat menangis? Runtuhlah tembok pertahanan Ying.

"Iya Fang! Kakak janji tidak akan memaksamu lagi!"ujar Ying sambil memeluk erat-erat tubuh Fang. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan Ying jadi kakaknya Fang?

Akhirnya Fang terhindar dari keharusan memakai lensa kontak. Sayangnya Fang sedikit tidak tahu terima kasih. Untuk menunjukkan rasa syukurnya ia malah bilang..

"Ying, dadamu kelempeng ya..."

Hening.

3

.

2

.

1

.

"PAKAI LENSA KONTAK INI BAYI SIALAN!"

"HWAAAA!"

00000000

Setelah Fang dipaksa memakai lensa kontak oleh Ying(jangan tanya gimana prosesnya karena author merinding jika membayangkannya), akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Nah, sekarang kamu bisa melihat dengan jelas kan? Jangan menangis terus, nanti matamu infeksi."

Ujar Ying lembut.

"Hiks, Ying... tega... hiks.."

Ini cuma author yang menyadarinya, apa emang Fang jadi OOC sejak dia mengecil ya?

Akhirnya dengan iming-iming donat lobak merah, Fang bersedia menghentikan tangisannya. Gopal yang telah sembuh dari pingsannya melihat beberapa lembar kertas di saku baju kelinci Boboiboy.

"Eh, Boboiboy, apa ini?"ujarnya sambil mengambil foto-foto tersebut.

Muka Boboiboy berubah pucat. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal melihat isi foto-foto tersebut. Dan isinya adalah...

Boboiboy dan Fang kecil memakai baju domba.

Boboiboy dan Fang kecil memakai baju ala _prince _

Boboiboy dan Fang kecil memakai baju ala _princess_

Boboiboy dan Fang kecil memakai baju ala _angel _dan _devil_

Sebuah foto bersampul.

Boboiboy dan Fang kecil memakai baju kelinci dan kucing

Gopal tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat betapa lucunya foto-foto tersebut. Timbullah ide nakalnya.

"Fang, coba liat foto-foto ini."

Fang meraih foto-foto tersebut dan menelaahnya. Oh, andaikan Fang memakai kacamata, pasti kacamatanya sudah retak saking syoknya.

Hingga ia sampai ke foto bersampul. Di sampul tersebut tertulis _Our Cupid. _Gopal sendiri sudah melihat isi sampul tersebut. Dan isinya adalah...

Fang kecil.

Memakai sayap.

Membawa busur dan anak panah.

TELANJANG.

Sumpeh tumpeh-tumpeh, Fang tidak memakai apapun di foto itu kecuali sayap dan busur anak panahnya. Salahkan rabun akut Fang hingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Untunglah, aku menolak mati-matian caat ceci itu.."gumam Boboiboy. Sedangkan Fang sendiri masih syok.

"Um.. Pang?"

"WAAAA!"

Naga bayang sukses terbentuk di angkasa. Satu lagi bahaya lensa kontak: membuatmu melihat apa yang TIDAK INGIN KAMU LIHAT.

* * *

**TBC**

**Apa yang aku lakukan!**

**Besok mau ujian dan aku malah bikin fanfic!**

**Biarin lah, dan sebagai bonus, kuberi **_**preview**_**nya!(Re:tumben-tumbenan ngasih preview.. Me: buat nambah **_**word. **_**Re :-_-)**

* * *

"_Benal-benal cucah kalau badan kecil begini.."_

"_Butuh bantuan?"_

"_Kenapa kamu macih dicini?!"_

"_Untuk membantumu lah... nah, ayo kita masuk!"_

"_HOI! TULUNKAN AKU!"_


	4. your new sister is your (girl)friend

**Pergi! Hisashiburi!**

**Hampir aja author lupa melanjutkan fanfic ini! **

**Habis, selama liburan ini author jadi reader di berbagai fandom yang author sukai!**

**Dan butuh waktu lama untuk melahap semua fanfic yang tersedia, apalagi fandom Naruto yang sampai beribu-ribu!**

**Author gak heran kalau mata author maju 1 senti! Bengkak berat!**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Semua orang(dan 1 robot) di kedai Tok Aba menatap makhluk gelap yang bertengger dengan anggunnya di langit biru.

"Aduh, gawat. Dia muncul lagi..."keluhan Ochobot menarik perhatian mereka semua. Dengan kompak kepala mereka menoleh ke arah robot kuning tersebut.

"Ochobot, apa maksudmu?"tanya Yaya.

"Yalo, dan kenapa naga itu tiba-tiba muncul? Fang belum melakukan pengisian energi kan?"timpal Ying.

"Begini, kalian ingat saat aku bercerita tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan Fang? Saat itu dia juga mengeluarkan naga bayang secara tiba-tiba tanpa pengisian energi dahulu. Nah, naga bayang ini terbentuk karena perasaan shok."jelas Ochobot.

"Shok? Bagaimana bisa?"tanya Yaya lagi.

"Prinsipnya sama dengan jam kuasa Gopal, yang menggunakan rasa takut sebagai sumber kekuatannya."

"Jadi begitu, yang pertama Fang shok karena mendapat kekuatan tiba-tiba, dan kali ini Fang shok karena difoto dengan keadaan telanjang. Yah, mengingat betapa tingginya harga diri Fang, itu mungkin sih... .Tapi, aku lihat naga ini tidak sebesar yang pernah kita lihat.."kata Gopal.

"Yah, secara teknis kekuatan naga ini hanya setengah dibanding naga bayang saat datangnya Ejo Jo. Karena itu menahannya mungkin lebih mudah. Tapi-" perkataan Ochobot dipotong oleh Boboiboy.

"Kalau begitu bial naga tanahku menahan naga itu, agal tidak melusak cekital. Boboiboy Gempa. Golem Naga Tanah!"

Kostum kelinci Boboiboy berubah warna, dari putih ke coklat, tanda aktifnya mode Gempa. Disusul munculnya Naga Tanah dari dalam tanah.

"KEJAL! Tangkap DIA!"

Naga Tanah langsung melesat ke udara, hendak menangkap si makhluk hitam. Namun...

Naga Bayang berkelit dengan mudahnya.

"-dia jadi lebih gesit. Akan susah untuk menangkapnya."sambung Ochobot. Dan memang benar, setiap kali Naga Tanah hendap menangkap Naga Bayang, Naga Bayang langsung berkelit dengan cepatnya. Apalagi tubuh Naga Tanah yang memang besar menyulitkannya untuk bergerak cepat.

"Dia kabul lagi! Lakukan cecuatu!"

"Kita harus membuat Fang pingsan! Yaya!"teriak Ochobot seraya menunjuk Yaya.

"Serahkan padaku! Tumbukan Padu!"

Tak ada hasil. Perisai ungu yang mengelilingi Fang melindunginya dari serangan Yaya.

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus menghancurkan perisai itu!"

"Biar aku mencoba. Tukaran makanan!"

Perisai itu tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Kali ini biar aku! Seribu Tendangan Laju!"

Tetap tidak berhasil. Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari Boboiboy.

"Aku berhacil menangkapnya! Tapi-ugh, dia telus-menelus belontak!"Ya, memang Naga Bayang itu tidak sehebat Naga Tanah dalam hal kekuatan, namun gerakan cepatnya cukup membuat Naga Tanah kewalahan. Ekor hitamnya berayun dengan cepat, memukul tubuh Naga Tanah dengan membabi-buta.

"Sial! Fang! Sadarlah! Kontrol dirimu!"teriak Ochobot dan dibalas Fang dengan terbata-bata.

"Tolong... Aku.. tak.. bica... mengendalikannya... badanku... cakit... cekali..."

"Ochobot! Gunakan gelombang energi yang pernah kau pakai!"teriak Ying.

"Aku tak berani! Terakhir kali aku menggunakannya, Fang jadi hilang ingatan. Dengan badannya sekarang, aku takut energi ini akan menghancurkan tubuhnya!"

"Aduh .. Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Gopal panik. Ochobot tampak berpikir sebentar, ketikan matanya tertumbuk ke arah sesuatu di atas meja Kedai Tok Aba.

"Aha! Aku punya ide! Boboiboy, tetap jaga Naga Bayang sebentar! Jangan sampai lewatkan!"

"Baik! Tapi cepat! Aku cudah tidak kuat lagi!"

Secepat kilat Ochobot menuju Kedai Tok Aba, mengambil cangkir Yaya yang berisi coklat panas, dan melesat ke arah Fang. Setelah memastikan jaraknya seaman mungkin, Ochobot menuangkan coklat cair itu tepat di atas jam kuasa Fang.

Mau tanya bagaimana coklat cair itu bisa melewati perisai? Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa coklat Tok Aba merupakan sumber energi terkuat. Dan benarlah, sedetik kemudian jam tangan Fang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api dan mati. Perisai dan Naga Bayang menghilang, digantikan tubuh mungil Fang tergeletak di tanah. Segera mereka mengerubungi Fang, yang tampak mulai membuka matanya.

"Ugh .."

"Fang! Kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu baik-baik saja?"tanya Ochobot bertubi-tubi.

"Ya ..." jawab Fang Lemah.

"Apa kau hilang ingatan? Coba aku siapa?"tanya Ochobot lagi.

"Ochobot .."

"Aku?"

"Yaya."

"Kalau aku?"

"Gopal."

"Aku aku?"

"Ying?"

"Hah.. hah.. kalau aku bagaimana?"tanya Boboiboy terengah-engah. Merangkak dengan cepat memang melelahkan.

"Kelinci teljelek yang pelnah kulihat. Anehnya, seingatku bajumu walna putih."

"Ini karena aku masih dalam mode Gempa tahu. Naga Bayangmu memang menyucahkan. Dan apa maksudmu kelinci teljelek hah?"Boboiboy seketika menonaktifkan mode Gempanya, membuat bajunya kembali berwarna putih.

"Ya deh, telima kacih telah menghentikanku. Kamu juga Ochobot."kata Fang sambil tersenyum, senyum pertama yang ia sunggingkan setelah ia mengecil. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Loh, kenapa jam kuacaku mati?"

"Umm.. Fang.. anu.. saat aku mencoba menghentikanmu, aku menyiramkan coklat ke jam tanganmu. Jadinya.. um.. jam tanganmu rusak.."kata Ochobot dengan perasaan bersalah.

Hening sejenak.

Fang melihat jam tangannya.

"APA! BAGAIMANA AKU BELTAHAN HIDUP DALAM TUBUH INI KALAU TAK ADA JAM KUACAKU!"Fang menjerit histeris.

"Tenang Pang, kamu kan macih bica belaktipitas tanpa jam kuacamu .." hibur Boboiboy dan dibalas bentakan dari yang bersangkutan.

"DENGAN TUBUH CEPELTI INI! TIDAK BICA TAHU! BAGAIMANA CALA AKU PULANG KE LUMAH DENGAN KEADAANKU YANG TIDAK BICA BELJALAN! CEKALANG CUDAH HAMPIL COLE!"

"Hmm... betul juga. Nah, siapa diantara kalian yang mau mengantar Fang kembali ke rumahnya?"tanya Ochobot kepada Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal.

"Bagaimana bila kita tentukan dengan batu-gunting-kertas?"usul Gopal yang segera disetujui oleh teman-teman perempuannya.

"BATU-GUNTING-KERTAS!"

Dan keluarlah Ying sebagai pemenang.

"Ye! Aku Menang!"

"Ying, memang kamu sebegitu inginnya mengantar Fang?"tanya Yaya keheranan.

"Hah?"

"Haduh anak ini. Kan yang menang yang bertugas mengantar Fang."kata Gopal sambil memutar matanya.

Hening sejenak(lagi).

"APA! KALIAN TIDAK BILANG!"teriak Ying.

"Hehe... apa iya? Kalau begitu kami lupa."jawab Yaya sekenanya. Sekilas ia melirik Gopal, yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata.

Tunggu, ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"Huh, baiklah. Mari, Fang."seru Ying sambil mengangkat tubuh Fang. Sebelum Fang sempat protes, Ying sudah mengaktifkan kekuatannya.

"LARIAN LAJU!"

"TUNGGU! AKU BELUM MEMBELITAHU DIMANA LUMAHKU!"

0000000000000000

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang, dan sempat tersasar sedikit (tersasar sedikit kok sampai kutub selatan), akhirnya sampailah Ying di suatu gang.

"Campai cini caja." Kata Fang Tiba-Tiba.

"Eh? Kita kan belum sampai ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bica belja-makcudku melangkak cendili ke lumah. Kamu pulang caja."Fang segera berbalik dan mulai merangkak. Ying sendiri hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Tinggallah Fang yang merangkak dengan pelan di trotoar itu. Untunglah keadaan sekitar sedang sepi. Akhirnya sampailah Fang di depan rumah kecilnya. Ia segera merogoh bawah karpet, dan mengambil kunci rumahnya, sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ia tidak bisa mencapai lubang kunci pintu.

Dengan susah payah Fang mencoba berdiri, berharap tangan kecilnya sanggup mencapai lubang kunci, namun sia-sia saja. Sempat terpikir oleh Fang untuk masuk lewat jendela, tetapi ia ingat bahwa semua jendelanya telah dikunci.

"Huh.. benal-benal cucah kalau badan kecil begini.."

"Butuh bantuan?"

Suara nyaring tersebut membuat kepala Fang berputar ke belakang.

"Ying! Kenapa kamu macih di cini?"

"Untuk membantumu lah... nah, ayo kita masuk!"jawab Ying sambil mengambil kunci dari genggaman Fang, membuka pintu, sambil kemudian mengangkat tubuh Fang dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Fang menggeliat dalam gendongan Ying.

"HOI! TULUNKAN AKU!"

"Jangan bandel. Nah, selamat datang di rumah Fang!"

"HALUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU!"

Ying segera masuk ke dalam rumah Fang, dengan Fang masih dalam gendongannya. Tak tahan dengan Fang yang selalu memberontak di gendongannya, ia meletakkan bayi jadi-jadian itu di sofa.

"Nah, cekalang belitahu aku kenapa kamu macih di cini."tanya Fang judes. Ying hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa kamu selalu bersikap judes bahkan kepada penolongmu?"

"Penolong?"

"Hei, kamu pikir kalau tak ada aku, kamu bisa memasuki rumah ini?"

"Aku tidak pelnah minta kamu untuk menolongku."

"Kamu ini memang keras kepala ya... Begini, Ochobot memintaku untuk menjelaskan kepada orang tuamu tentang perubahanmu ini.. Nah, dimana orang tuamu?"

"Olang tuaku cedang di lual negeli tahu .. Aku tinggal cendili di cini. Kamu tidak pellu menjelackan apa-apa. Cekalang pelgi."

"Apa! Kamu tinggal sendiri! berarti tandanya aku harus menginap!"

"Eh?"

"Dengan tubuhmu seperti ini, kamu tidak akan bisa mengurusi dirimu sendiri! Biar aku membantumu malam ini. Oh ya, pinjam teleponnya ya. Aku hendak memberitahu nenekku tentang hal ini."Ying segera meraih telepon di samping sofa tanpa menunggu persetujuan Fang. Ia berbicara di telepon beberapa menit sebelum menutup kembali telepon diiringi senyum lebar.

"Beres! Nenekku menyetujuinya! Nah, malam ini, aku akan menjadi pengasuhmu! Tidak, pengasuh kedengarannya tidak menyenangkan. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kakak? Aku akan jadi kakakmu hari ini Fang! Coba panggil aku kak Ying!"tutur Ying dengan bersemangat.

Fang sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya. Petualanganmu baru saja dimulai, Fang..

00000000000000000000000

"Hmm.. harus kuakui keadaan rumah ini lebih bersih dari yang aku duga.."gumam Ying sembari menatap seisi rumah Fang.

"Tentulah, begini-begini aku cukup pandai belcih-belcih tau.."jawab Fang dengan bangga yang malah memunculkan perempatan siku-siku di dahi Ying.

"KALAU KAU SEBEGITU pandainya BERSIH-BERSIH, KENAPA KAMU TIDAK merapikan KAMAR tidurmu dan MENCUCI BEKAS SARAPANMU SEBELUM BERANGKAT SEKOLAH!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tadi pagi aku bangun keciangan, jadi aku telbulu-bulu dan tidak ada waktu untuk membeleskan itu cemua..." jawab Fang acuh tak acuh.

"BUKAN HANYA ITU! MEJA, KURSI, PIGURA, KOLONG MEJA, KOLONG KURSI, SEMUA PENUH DENGAN DEBU! APA KAMU HANYA MEMBERSIHKAN LANTAI DAN RUANGAN YANG BISA KAMU LIHAT!"oke, kali ini Fang sudah muak. Ini rumahnya, jadi sah-sah saja Fang melakukan apapun di rumahnya. Ying ini, tidak seharusnya menceramahinya tentang cara bersih-bersih di rumah Fang sendiri. Hei, Fang memang telah berubah jadi bayi, tapi bukan berarti dia berubah jadi wanita!

"Hei, Ying! Dalipada kamu telus mengoceh tentang belcih-belcih, lebih baik kamu caja yang membelcihkan lumahku!"

Ying tampak berpikir-pikir sebentar.

"Betul juga. Baiklah, saat ini, biar kak Ying yang membereskan rumahmu. Kamu bisa menunggu di sini sambil-"

KRUUKK ~

"Itu bukan aku."

"-mengisi perutmu dengan sesuatu. Nah sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang kamu punya.."kata Ying sambil melihat-lihat isi kulkas.

"Aha! Ini susu coklat. Nih, silahkan diminum."seru Ying sambil menaruh sekotak susu coklat ke pangkuan Fang, yang segera diminum dengan lahap oleh Fang. Sementara itu, Ying memulai aktifitasnya seperti membersihkan piring, merapikan kamar Fang, dan lain-lain. Sementara itu, Fang hanya mengawasi pergerakan Ying sambil menyeruput susu coklatnya.

2 jam kemudian ...

Seluruh bagian rumah Fang berkilat-kilat. Agaknya Ying tidak melewatkan bagian rumah manapun sebagai sasaran tangannya. Fang sendiri, harus mengakui bahwa rumahnya tampak lebih bersih dan lebih indah dibanding sebelumnya.

"Hmm .. belcih cekali .. kelja Bagus Ying!" Puji Fang tulus.

"Tentulah, biarpun aku tomboy begini, aku pintar bersih-bersih, berkebun, pokoknya di masa depan aku pasti jadi istri yang ideal!"ujar Ying dengan bangga. Fang yang masih terkagum-kagum secara spontan menjawab.

"Iya, aku jadi ingin menikahimu saat becal nanti agal lumahku bica belcih celalu.."

"..."

Fang ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang atau menjahit mulutnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kalimat _mati aku, mati aku, mati aku_.

"Eh .. Ying .. anu ... Bukan makcudku .."

Di luar dugaan Ying tertawa sambil menjitak kepala Fang dengan lembut.

"Eit kamu ini... kecil-kecil sudah mikirin pernikahan. Nah kemarikan sini kotak susunya, biar kakak buang.."

Ying segera menuju tempat sampah dengan ringannya, ucapan Fang tadi sama sekali tidak ia anggap serius. Fang sendiri hanya menghela nafas lega.

"Aku tidak cuka dianggap anak kecil, tapi setidaknya dia tidak calah paham..."gumamnya pelan.

0000000000000000000

"Nah sekarang waktunya mandi!"teriak Ying bersemangat ke arah Fang yang masih serius menonton TV.

"Waktu mandi?"Fang mengerutkan alis keheranan.

"Iya! Lihat badanmu! Bau sekali! Kamu perlu mandi!"

"Ying, bau badan itu dicium, bukan diliat."

"Ya maksudku itulah. Sekarang kamu harus mandi!"

"Aah~ Malas Ying.. Lagi celu-serunya nih... Lagipula aku tidak punya baju ganti.."

"Soal baju ganti gampang. Sekarang yang penting kamu mandi.."

"Kan aku cudah bilang kalau aku malas.."

"Kalau kamu masih malas, bagaimana kalau aku mandikan?"

"..."

"A-aku akan mandi cekalang."

Secepat kilat Fang merangkak menuju kamar mandi diikuti Ying yang tersenyum di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi...

Fang segera merangkak ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Terdengar suara penuh ancaman dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Jangan belani-belani kamu mengintip Ying, atau kamu akan lasakan akibatnya.."

Ying hanya tertawa pelan.

"Hmph, apa yang bisa kamu lakukan dengan tubuh kecil begitu? Tapi ya deh, aku tidak akan mengintip. Sekarang buka pintunya dan berikan bajumu, biar aku cuci."

Hening melanda tempat itu sejenak.

"A-aku tidak bisa meraih kenop pintu.."

Ying memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar, nih kubuka sedikit, nah sekarang sodorkan bajumu dari celah ini."

Dari celah pintu kamar mandi terulur tangan kecil yang memegang sehelai baju kucing biru.

"Anak pintar. Biar kucuci baju ini. Bagaimanapun baju ini milik sekolah."ujar Ying seraya mengambil baju dalam genggaman Fang.

"Hey, memang kamu cudah tahu dimana mecin cuci? Dan cala pemakaiannya?"tanya Fang heran.

"Kutemukan saat bersih-bersih tadi. Tenang saja, mesin cucimu sama persis dengan mesin cuci di rumahku. Pasti aku bisa menggunakannya. Nah, aku akan mengambil baju-baju bayiku di rumah, agar bisa kau pakai. Selamat mandi!"Ying menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"HEI! MAKCUDMU AKU HALUS MEMAKAI BAJU PELEMPUANMU! YANG BENAL CAJA!"protes Fang, namun sia-sia karena Ying sudah terlanjur pergi. Fang pasrah, dan merangkak ke bagian dalam kamar mandinya. Ia hendak memulai mandinya sebelum ia(lagi-lagi) baru menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan tubuhnya sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bisa menjangkau keran shower.

Dan sialnya, semua peralatan mandinya seperti sabun, handuk, dan sikat gigi berada di tempat yang tinggi.

Terkutuklah Adu Du dan segala perbuatannya

Haah... sekarang dengan terpaksa Fang hanya bisa duduk di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dengan keadaan telanjang, menunggu Ying untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Bagaimana kalau bagaimana kalau Ying baru muncul berjam-jam kemudian? Bagaimana jika dia kedinginan dan masuk angin? Pemikiran buruk menari-nari di benak Fang, sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar dengan Ying memasuki kamar mandi dan memindahkan letak semua peralatan mandi serta membuka keran shower. Fang yang terkejut mematung cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menyadari keadaannya yang masih TELANJANG. Secara spontan Fang menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan muka memerah.

"Ying! BELANINYA KAMU MACUK KE CINI!"

"Loh, memang kenapa? Kalau tak kubantu, kamu tidak akan bisa mandi lho..."

"YA CETIDAKNYA KETUK PINTU DULU! AKU CEDANG TELANJANG!"

"Memang kenapa? Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat di punyamu,kok. Lihat, kecil begitu."

JLEB! Rasanya ada panah imajiner yang menembus dada Fang. Ying yang melihat Fang pundung menyeringai dan meninggalkan kamar mandi sembari bergumam.

"Hehe... satu sama."

000000000000000000000

"Fang, bagaimana kalau yang merah ini?"

"TIDAK."

"Biru?"

"TIDAK."

"Ungu bagaimana? Ini warna kesukaanmu kan?"

"TIDAK."

"KAMU MAUNYA APA SIH! SEMUA WARNA TIDAK MAU!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI WALNA APA ACALKAN BUKAN GAUN, BODOH!"

Ya, mereka saat ini sedang memilih-milih baju bayi milik Ying yang bisa dipakai oleh Fang. dan sialnya, hampir semua baju Ying itu berbentuk gaun.

"Ini karena aku itu anak perempuan satu-satunya dalam keluargaku, jadi ibuku mengharapkanku agar feminim.."

"Yang cepeltinya gagal."

"Berisik. Nah bagaimana kalau yang ini. Ini kaus, dan punya pasangan celananya."

"Tapi itu-"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat ganti bajumu."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ying, apa kamu belcanda?"

"Kenapa? Cocok kok!"

"APA MAKCUDMU!"

Memang kenapa sih dengan baju yang dipakai Fang sekarang? Biar kudeskripsikan.

Baju warna merah dengan celana merah.

Polos, tanpa hiasan, renda, atau pita.

Normal bukan? Namun di tengah baju itu ada tulisan:

KATA MAMA, AKU ANAK YANG PAAAAALING CANTIK DI DUNIA!

_Totally absurd._

"Jangan protes. Nah sekarang ayo makan! Aku sudah memasakkan bubur beras merah untukmu!"ujar Ying riang sedangkan Fang masih melihat bajunya dengan tatapan horor. akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di ruang makan.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu bica memacak.."kata Fang saat disodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur lembut berwarna merah.

"Gampang kok. Sekarang aa..."ujar Ying sambil mengacungkan sendok berisi bubur.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Jangan ngeyel! Brm! Pesawat mau mendarat! Tolong buka bandaranya!"

"Ying, Aku Bukan a-UMP!"

"Berhasil! Pesawat kedua hendak mendarat!"

Fang tampak melumat bubur di mulutnya.

"Enak! Kamu pintal memacak lupanya! Apa recepnya?"

"Resepnya hanya air putih hangat dan bubur Ne**le."

"..."

"KAU MEMBELIKU MAKANAN BAYI BENELAN!"

"Kenapa? Toh kamu memang bayi."

Fang akhirnya merelakan dirinya disuapi makanan bayi oleh Ying. Lagipula, rasanya memang enak kok...

000000000000000

"Sekarang saatnya tidur!"

"Ying, Yang benal caja. INI balu jam 8!"

"Hush, bayi tidak boleh tidur larut malam!"ujar Ying sambil menggendong Fang menuju kamarnya.

"Tulunkan aku!"

BRUK! Fang dihempaskan ke kasurnya.

"Nih sudah kuturunkan. Nah, selamat tidur..."ujar Ying sambil menyelimuti Fang dan berbaring di sebelahnya. 15 menit berlalu. Fang yang berbaring memunggungi Ying terus-menerus menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Aku tidak pelnah tidul sedini ini tahu!"

"Lalu... mau kunyanyikan lagu tidur?"kata Ying sambil mengubah posisi Fang sehingga kepala Fang menghadap ke arahnya. Satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Fang pelan sambil mulutnya mulai bernyanyi.

_Dear Fang, Pi juan lio _

_Bi shang yan jing kuan Shui jiao _

_Shui de zhao shen ti hao_

_Dear Fang ge hao shi bao bao Fang_

Ying menatap sosok di pelukannya. Tampak matanya telah tertutup dengan mulut membuka. Ying tahu bahwa Fang telah tertidur. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke dahi Fang dan...

CUP!

Mencium kening Fang pelan. Kemudian ia mengelus kepala kecilnya sambil bergumam.

"Selamat tidur, bayi kecilku.."

Ying mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyusul Fang ke alam mimpi.

Sayangnya Fang tampaknya tidak mau disusul. Ia segera membuka matanya, terbelalak. Pipinya memerah tatkala mengetahui betapa dekatnya jarak antara muka mereka berdua.

Sepertinya Fang tidak akan bisa tertidur malam ini...

**TBC**

* * *

**Kya! Akhirnya aku bisa bikin fic pairing FangYing!**

**Tapi... ROMANCEnya kagak dapet!**

**Heran deh, kenapa sih pas liat fic romance author lain kelihatannya baguuss banget, eh malah pas buat sendiri ancur-ancuran.**

**KENAPA! KWENAPHUA!*guling-guling* *ditendang***

**For the last word.. Review please!**

* * *

_Preview:_

"_Aku cudah tidak kuat lagi.."_

_"Cabar .. kau tahu, ada pepatah mengatakan kalau kamu mencintai ceolang wanita, cintai juga anjingnya .."_

_"Hei! Adiknya Yaya bukan anjing!"_

_"Belalti kamu cuka Yaya?"_

_"Ugh ..."_


	5. Brother in-law is always scary

**Yahoo!**

**Beta datang kembali!**

**Gomen kalau lama, habis rasanya kalau puasa itu gak ada energi buat ngetik, hehe...**

**Oh ya, omong-omong pas aku baca lagi chapter yang lalu, aku sadar banyak banget kalimat-kalimat Fang yang seharusnya cadel jadi biasa.**

**Soal itu, secara resmi aku mau minta maaf, habis kadang-kadang aku lupa, hehe...**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Seberkas sinar matahari pagi tanpa malu-malu memasuki jendela sebuah rumah yang tampak damai, mendarat dengan sempurna di mata seorang gadis. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya, mengerjapkan bulu matanya yang lentik. Setelah mata beningnya menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sekitar, ia menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya. Dan melihat...

Sesosok tubuh kecil berambut acak-acakan memelototinya dengan matanya yang memerah dan berkantong hitam.

"KYAA! TUYUL!"

"YING! INI CUMA AKU!"

"WAA! TOLONG AKU!"

"YING! INI AKU! PANG!"

Well, sekarang kita sedang mengamati suasana pagi di rumah Fang, dimana keributan segera terjadi 10 detik setelah Ying membuka matanya. Ying segera bangkit dari lantai, mengusap bagian bawah bajunya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Hehe, maaf Pang, eh Fang. Habis mukamu mengerikan sekali tadi.."

Fang sendiri hanya merengut sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Lagipula, kenapa matamu kelihatannya mengerikan sekali? Memerah dan berkantong begitu!"

"AKU TIDAK BICA TIDUL TADI MALAM BODOH!"

"Heh? Kenapa? Perasaan kemarin malam aku lihat kamu sudah tidur?"

"INI CEMUA GALA-GALA KAMU TAU!"

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Ying polos.

"Ukh.."

"_Bagaimana aku bilang pada Ying kalau tadi malam posisi wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya?! Dan semua perilakunya tadi malam!"_

BLUSH! Mengingatnya saja sudah mampu membuat wajah Fang memerah sempurna.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa, lupakan caja.."

Ying hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba jam tangannya bergetar dan menampilkan sosok Yaya.

"_Ying! Segera ke kedai Tok Aba! Ada rapat darurat!"_

Dengan anggukan mantap, Ying segera merapikan seragamnya yang kusut karena dipakai tidur, menyambar tasnya serta Fang, dan..

"Larian laju!"

Oya, Fang baru sadar kalau Ying selalu memakai seragamnya sejak kemarin..

000000000000000000000000000000000

Di kedai Tok Aba...

Semua menatap semangat ke arah sebuah titik kecil dari kejauhan, yang dengan cepat membesar menjadi sosok Ying serta Fang kecil. Yaya, Boboiboy, dan Gopal menjabat tangan Ying ketika mereka sudah sampai.

"Ying! Fang! Selamat datang!"seru Yaya semangat.

"Pang! Celamat da-"Boboiboy segera membeku, begitu pula Gopal yang berniat menjabat tangan mungil Fang. Mereka berdua tidak mengindahkan Yaya dan Ying yang segera asyik berdiskusi, pandangan mereka fokus ke satu titik. Fang.

Lebih tepatnya baju Fang.

Lebih tepatnya lagi baju atas Fang.

Lebih lebih tepatnya lagi bagian tengah baju atas Fang.

Lebih lebih le-

BLETAK!

O-oke, pandangan mereka berdua mengamati tulisan di baju Fang.

_KATA MAMA, AKU ANAK YANG PAAAAALING CANTIK DI DUNIA!_

Mata mereka membulat tak percaya. Mereka menganalisa sebentar, dan kemudian..

"Pfftt.."

"khikhi.."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, ANAK MAMA YANG PALING CANTIK SUDAH DATANG!"

"HUAHAHA! PANG! BAJU ITU-PFFTT!"

Fang hanya menatap dingin ke arah dua sosok tersebut, yang sedang berguling-guling karena tertawa.

"Aku beljanji akan menyikca kalian beldua nanti! Cecadis-cadisnya!"geramnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, sesi guling-guling mereka selesai. Boboiboy menyeka air matanya.

"Uhuk uhuk, maap Pang, aku tidak bica menahannya tadi.."ucap Boboiboy dengan suara serak karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ehem, iya Fang.. selain itu, baju itu punya siapa sih? Jangan-jangan baju masa ke-pffttt!"Gopal hendak mulai tertawa lagi kalau perutnya tidak disikut Fang.

"Hei! Bukanlah! Ini baju maca kecil Ying! aku tidak punya baju kecilku di rumah, jadi Ying meminjamkan miliknya!"terang Fang sambil tetap cemberut.

Boboiboy mengangguk paham, sambil merutuk dalam hati,

"_Setidaknya kamu lebih baik dibanding aku yang masih harus memakai baju kelinci terkutuk ini.." _

Gopal sendiri masih menatap Fang dengan kilatan nakal di matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?"

"Hah?"Boboiboy dan Fang keheranan

"Aku tadi malam cuma nonton tipi, ngoblol cama ochobot, telus ti-"ucapan Boboiboy dipotong dengan dekapan tangan Gopal di mulutnya.

"Maksudku bukan kamu Boboiboy.. Aku sedang menanyakan tentang malam pertama Fang dan Ying.."kata Gopal sambil cengengesan.

"Malam peltama?"tanya Boboiboy dan Fang bebarengan.

"Iya, jangan bilang kalau tak terjadi apa-apa.. Padahal aku sudah meminta Yaya membiarkan Ying menang agar Ying dan kamu punya waktu berdua. Nah, pasti kemarin ada yang terjadi kan? Ayo ceritakan!"desak Gopal bersemangat.

"Iya, celitakan Pang, aku juga penacalan!"imbuh Boboiboy mulai konek.

"Tapi, tak ada yang teljadi tadi ma-"

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu, ceritakan pada kami.."

"Celita! Celita! Celita!"

"Pasti ada pengalaman menarik kan?"

Fang yang didesak sedemikian rupa mulai hilang kesabaran.

"BAIK KALAU KALIAN MINTA PENGALAMAN MENALIK! TADI MALAM YING MENYUAPIKU DENGAN BUBUL BAYI! LALU DIA CUKCES MELIHATKU TELANJANG, DAN CETELAH ITU KAMI TIDUR CELANJANG! DIA BAHKAN MENCIUM KENINGKU DAN MEMELUKKU HINGGA AKU CAMPAI TIDAK BICA TIDUL! CEKALANG KALIAN PUAS?!"Fang berusaha mengatur nafasnya sehabis berteriak-teriak. Sedangkan itu, Boboiboy dan Gopal tampak shok akibat sebuah pemikiran mesum hinggap di kepala mereka.

_Melihatnya telanjang?_

_Tidur seranjang?_

_PELUKAN, CIUMAN, TIDAK BISA TIDUR?!_

Yah, mungkin kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun kedengarannya memang sangat ambigu.

"Aku sudah menduga hal menarik akan terjadi, namun tidak kusangka seekstrim ini..."kata Gopal masih shok.

"Ck ck ck, Pang, kamu cudah tellalu jauh... kamu ketellaluan..."kata Boboiboy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gopal sendiri segera menghampiri Ying sambil menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan dengan wajah serius.

"Ying?"

"Hmm?"

"Ying, kamu... masih perawan kan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hah?"tanya Ying kebingungan.

"Hah?"tanya Fang kebingungan plus gak sadar diri.

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih Gopal? Kami sedang berdiskusi di sini, kamu seenaknya memotong dengan pertanyaan tidak sopanmu itu! Ying bahkan mungkin belum pubertas!"tegur Yaya kesal.

"Hei! Aku sudah pubertas tau! Meskipun baru yang sekunder..."protes Ying sambil membusungkan dadanya yang jelas kerempeng. Yaya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ta-tapi kan, Fang dan Ying tadi malam melaku-"

"Eh, cebenalnya kalian beldua lagi dickuci apa cih?"potong Fang bertanya sekaligus menyelamatkan harga dirinya dan Ying di saat kritis. Demi Harimau Bayangnya yang kadang suka ia elus(?),ia ingin sehari saja Gopal tidak membuat masalah dengannya, agar ia tidak selalu ingin menghajar teman gembulnya itu. Yaya segera menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

"Jadi begini, Tok Aba mendapat tiket berlibur untuk 2 orang dari teman lamanya. Berhubung Ochobot belum pernah berlibur sebelumnya, Tok Aba ingin mengajak Ochobot ikut serta sementara Boboiboy menjaga rumah. Tapi, terima kasih kepada alien gila itu, sekarang Boboiboy dalam keadaan tidak bisa menjaga rumah, sedangkan kami bertiga juga harus ke sekolah. Dan aku yakin kalian tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?"

Boboiboy dan Fang sontak mengangguk sambil bergidik teringat pengalaman pahit mereka di ruang drama.

"Nah, masalahnya sekarang adalah jadwal keberangkatan mereka dipercepat secara mendadak. Kami tadi mendapat pesan dari Ochobot kalau mereka sudah di bis dan menyerahkan kalian pada kami. Kami juga dititipkan uang untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi kalian. Nah, karena bagaimanapun juga kami harus sekolah, kami memutuskan untuk menitipkan kalian berdua di rumahku."terang Yaya mengatakan hasil diskusi.

"Lumahmu? Apa ibumu tidak kebelatan?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Jangan khawatir, aku juga punya adik bayi yang bisa dibilang seumuran dengan kalian. Jadi kurasa ibuku tidak keberatan mendapatkan 2 bayi yang bisa berbicara lancar seperti kalian."

"Nah, jadi kalian tidak boleh nakal. Kalian tidak boleh memberantakan mainan, corat-coret dinding, dan yang pasti, kalian harus akrab dengan adik Yaya. Jangan bertengkar dan jangan berebut mainan. Jangan membuat repot ibu Yaya ya..."kata Ying memberi wejangan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Boboiboy dan Fang, meskipun dalam hati mereka ngedumel,

"_tentu saja, kami kan bukan anak kecil asli.. dia selalu menganggapku sebagai bayi beneran.."_

"_Sepertinya Ying lupa kalau kami berdua itu teman sekelasnya, mana mungkin kan kami melakukan semua itu?"_

Gopal yang hanya mendengarkan sedari tadi melihat jam, dan..

"CELAKA! KURANG 10 MENIT LAGI! AYO CEPAT KITA BERANGKAT!"Gopal segera berlari ke sekolah, sedangkan Ying dan Yaya menggunakan kuasa super mereka untuk mengantarkan Boboiboy dan Fang ke rumah Yaya.

"Jadi nanti kita akan menemani adik Yaya belmain?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Cepeltinya.. Hah, padahal aku tidak bica menangani anak kecil.."keluh Fang.

000000000000000000000000

"Ini tikus.."

"Kus! Kus!"

"Tikus dimakan cama?"

"Cing! Cing!"

"Pintel.. Nah, kucing belcaudala dengan?"

"Uhm, Ci?"

"Kelinci? Coba tebak lagi.."

"Hmm... em.. Gak au!"

"Ya cudah, bagaimana kalau bentuknya cepelti ini.. Nah, apa caudara kucing?"

"Ah! Mau mau!"

"Yak betul! Halimau!"

"Hole!"

"Ada cuatu dongeng tentang meleka beldua. Kucing dan Halimau adalah 2 bercaudara yang cangat dicegani oleh penghuni hutan. Kucing telkenal dengan kelincahan dan kepintalannya, cedangkan Halimau telkenal dengan kekuatan dan ketegacannya. Meleka memelintah hutan dengan adil dan damai. Cemua hewan menyukai meleka beldua, kecuali catu hewan.."

"Un? Capa?"

"Celigala. Celigala ili pada kekuatan dan kekompakan meleka beldua. Celigala yakin ia lebih kuat daripada Halimau dan lebih pintal daripada kucing, tapi tetap caja, Celigala tidak bica mengalahkan meleka beldua. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membuat meleka beldua belmusuhan."

"Huu! Igala aat!"

"Kemudian ia memulai lencananya. Peltama-tama, ia mendatangi Halimau dan..."

Boboiboy hanya sweatdrop melihat Fang mendongeng sambil menggerakkan tangannya membuat bentuk hewan-hewan. Memang akibat ia mendapatkan kuasa bayang, ia sering berlatih membuat bentuk-bentuk hewan dengan tangannya, tapi siapa sangka Fang yang super judes di kelas, bisa menghibur anak kecil sepintar itu?

"Tidak bica menangani anak kecil ya..."dumel Boboiboy masih tak habis pikir. Hah, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu. Lebih baik ia melihat-lihat tumpukan mainan itu, siapa tahu ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kerincingan, tidak.

Robot Gundam, tidak.

Yoyo, tidak.

Teddy bear kebenaran versi beta, ti-

Tunggu.

"TEDDY BEAL KEBENALAN PELCI BETA!"

Fang menoleh ke arah sumber suara jeritan. Dilihatnya Boboiboy berwajah ketakutan sambil merangkak mundur.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"I-itu..."kata Boboiboy terbata-bata sambil menunjuk sesuatu di balik tumpukan. Fang yang penasaran segera menghampiri sisi Boboiboy. Dan...

Muka Fang berubah pucat pasi.

"Ke-kenapa boneka itu macih ada di cini?"

Sebelum cerita ini berlanjut, mari kujelaskan sedikit tentang boneka penyebab keramaian ini. Teddy bear versi beta adalah julukan mereka berlima terhadap teddy bear pink yang pernah Yaya dan Ying hias dengan brutal. Dahulu, ketika Mama Zila hamil, ia (pura-pura) ngidam menginginkan teddy bear yang bergigi hiu, bercodet, dan bermata satu. Dan kebetulan Yaya dan Ying pernah menjanjikan kepada Papa Zola boneka yang berciri-ciri sama, mereka berdua pun diwajibkan mencari boneka tersebut sampai dapat. Otomatis 3 cowok lainnya ikut serta. Dan setelah melalui banyak proses, teddy bear tersebut ternyata berada di tangan seseorang yang tak terduga(Untuk lebih jelasnya, baca fanficku yang berjudul 'Ngidam!' Re: WOY! JANGAN PROMOSI DI SINI!).

"Ah! Didi!"seru adik Yaya ceria sambil mendekap boneka chucky tersebut. Boboiboy dan Fang hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Ibu Yaya yang kebetulan melintas segera berkomentar.

"Ah, kalian jangan takut. Didi itu boneka yang adek temukan di kamar kakak dulu. Tadinya karena bentuknya seram, tante berencana membuangnya, namun adek malah memintanya. Serius, kenapa boneka semengerikan itu ada di kamar Yaya ya? Disukai sama adek lagi.."ucap ibu Yaya sambil melenggang pergi.

Boboiboy dan Fang hanya meneguk ludah mereka. Mereka baru ingat kalau di kamar Yayalah si duo Y menghias boneka tersebut.

"Yo nalan ama Didi!(Ayo kenalan sama Didi!)"seru adik Yaya sambil mengacungkan si Didi.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"jerit Boboiboy histeris sambil merangkak pergi. Yang benar saja, dulu boneka itu telah membuat Boboiboy mimpi buruk selama beberapa hari! Tapi, adik Yaya tidak menerima penolakan. Ia mengejar Boboiboy dengan masih mengacungkan Didi. Akhirnya, karena Boboiboy dilanda kepanikan besar, ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"KELIS PETIL!"

BLARR! Dengan kecepatan tinggi keris tersebut mengenai Didi, membuatnya hangus menjadi abu. Semuanya terperangah. Sampai...

"Amu unuh Didi(kamu membunuh Didi)!"

Dan mulailah penyiksaan secara brutal terhadap Boboiboy.

"WAA! PANG! TOLONG AKU!"

"*Yawn~*Boboiboy, aku mau tidul dulu ya.. Aku tidak bica tidul tadi malam..."

"BEDEBAAAHHHHH!"

00000000000000000000000000000

"Egh..."

Boboiboy terbaring di tanah dengan wajah penuh penderitaan. Bekas cubitan, gigitan, cakaran, dan roda(diduga adik Yaya melindas Boboiboy dengan truk mainannya) berseliweran di tubuhnya. Beruntung sekarang waktunya adik Yaya mandi, sehingga Boboiboy bisa beristirahat sejenak. Sedangkan bayi yang satunya, baru bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Hoah... Celamat pagi..."

"CELAMAT PAGI DALI MANANYA!"

"Oh Boboiboy, kau macih hidup?"

"TENTU CAJA!"

Fang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan Boboiboy yang babak belur.

"Cepeltinya adik ipalmu belmain kelas padamu ya..."

"Hah,iya.. Memang adik Yaya benal-benal, HEI! APA MAKCUDMU ADIK IPAL HAH!"

"Oh maap, makcudku calon adik ipal.."

"ITU CAMA CAJA!"

"Bicakah kau tidak malah-malah telus?"

"Coba kamu yang ada di pociciku... Bayi itu menyelamkan... aku cudah tidak kuat lagi.."

"Cabar.. kau tau tidak, ada pepatah mengatakan kalau kamu mencintai wanita, cintai juga anjingnya.."

"Hei! Adiknya Yaya bukan anjing!"

"Itu hanya pepatah, Boboiboy.. makcudnya kalau kamu menyukai Yaya, kamu juga halus menyukai adiknya.."

"Hmm.. betul juga katamu.."

"Belalti kamu benal-benal cuka Yaya?"

"Bica dibilang begi-"Boboiboy segera menutup mulutnya sebelum ia mengetakan sesuatu yang benar-benar memalukan.

"Ho... bica dibilang begitu?"ucap Fang dengan senyum mengejek.

"_Ugh.. bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa mengelak..."_Boboiboy mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengelak, sampai ibu Yaya berteriak.

"Ayo anak-anak! Waktunya menggambar!"

Boboiboy bersyukur dan berteriak dalam hati.

"_Oh ibu mertua(?)! kaulah penyelamat mukaku!"_

"Kalian menggambar bersama dedek ya..."ujar ibu Yaya riang sambil menggendong adik Yaya yang menyeringai ke arah Boboiboy sambil menggenggam spidol hitam. Spidol hitam tersebut bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan aura megintimidasi. Sepertinya pepatah 'sama adik sama kakak' itu memang benar.

"_Hilanglah nyawaku kali ini..."_

00000000000000000000000000000

"Aku pulang..."

"YAYAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh, ada apa ini?"Yaya yang baru sampai ke rumah tentu saja bingung didatangi oleh bayi Boboiboy yang tampak coreng-moreng.

"Hiks..Yaya, tolong aku.. adikmu menyelamkan... hiks...aku tidak mau dicolet-colet lagi.. aku tidak mau dicubit lagi.. hiks..."ujar Boboiboy terisak-isak sambil bersembunyi di belakang kaki Yaya. Yaya yang tanggap akan situasi tersebut menggendong Boboiboy dan menatap tajam ke arah adiknya.

"Adik... Sudah kakak bilang untuk bersikap baik terhadap tamumu kan! Dan juga berhenti mencoret-coret orang lain seenaknya!"

Yang dimarahi hanya cemberut. Boboiboy dalam gendongan Yaya masih terisak-isak.

"Hiks.. hiks..."

"Cup cup, jangan menangis.. Kak Yaya sudah ada di sini, kamu tidak perlu khawatir.."hibur Yaya sambil memeluk Boboiboy serta mengelus punggungnya.

"Hiks... tapi.. cakit..."

"Sudah sudah, coba mana yang sakit, biar kakak sembuhkan.."

"Di cini.."

"Usap-usap... sembuh!"

"Di cini juga.."

"Usap-usap.. sembuh!"

"Di cini.."

"Di sini juga? Baiklah, usap-usap.. sembuh!"

Fang hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"_Boboiboy modus.."_

"Fang, kamu sudah tidak apa-apa? tadi sepertinya kamu kurang tidur.."tanya Ying cemas sambil mengangkat tubuh Fang, melihat apakah mata si pengendali bayang masih memerah dan bengkak.

"Umm.. tidak apa-apa, cuma macih cedikit pucing.."

"Oh, kak Ying pijitin kepalamu ya?"

Kemudian, Ying dengan lembut memijit kepala Fang.

"Pusing.. pusing.. segera menghilang..."

Diperlakukan Ying seperti itu, sang rambut landak hanya bisa nyengir bahagia. Fang, rupanya kamu sama saja.. -_-

"Hei, ayo cepat kita belanja, keburu sore.."Gopal yang jujur saja eneg melihat kedua kawan lelakinya memanfaatkan keadaan, segera mengubah topik. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya Gopal cemburu. Balada orang jones.. T_T

" Hah! Betul juga! Ayo cepat kita berangkat!"seru Ying sambil menghentikan pijatannya.

"Sebentar! Aku hendak mencuci bekas spidol di tubuh Boboiboy dulu!"seru Yaya sambil berlari ke kamar mandi dan mencuci coretan spidol di tubuh Boboiboy dengan gerakan cukup kasar, mengabaikan Boboiboy yang berteriak protes.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berlima pun segera menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Selama perjalanan, kedua bayi kita mendeathglare Gopal.

"_Dasar Gopal jones, gak bisa liat orang bahagia.."_

**TBC**

* * *

**Waaa!**

**Ampuni hamba yang telah membuat Boboiboy OOC readers sekalian!**

**Habis, fanfic BoYa no elementary yang genre humor itu dikiiiiitttt banget!**

**Jadinya author gak dapet referensi deh...**

**Juga, author hendak mengucapkan minal aizin wal faizin, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan...**

**For the last word, review please!**

**Ciao!**

* * *

**Preview:**

"_Ne, bagaimana kalau yang ini?"_

"_Aku tidak mungkin akan mengompol kan!"_

"_Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi..."_

"_jangan-jangan ini...__INDIRECT KISS!"_


	6. Lets attack the mall!

**Ehm.. halo...**

**Hwee! Gomen Lulu udah lama gak update fanfic ini!**

**Ada beberapa alasan:**

** baru tau kalau anak SMA itu sibuknya luar biasa!**

** terjangkiti virus WB yang kuat dan parah. Beneran! Pas Lulu ngadep ke komputer semua inspirasi Lulu lenyap tak berbekas.**

**malas**

**Jadi, Lulu mohon maaf ya... Dan juga... **

**Ada yang masih inget ff ini gak?(Readers: GAK! Me: *pundung*) **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**#Author POV#**

Kalo soal kecepatan, memang si duo Y ahlinya. Dalam sekejap mata, mereka sampai di sebuah mall yang bertingkat 5, parkirannya selapangan sepakbola, penuh dengan ornamen mahal, dan di bagian depan mall tersebut ada plang nama bertuliskan**...**

**MONGGO TUMBAS**

Jangan heran kenapa namanya rada jomplang sama penampilannya. Lagipula ini kan Malaysia, kenapa bahasa Jawa nyasar ke sini?

Coba kita bertanya pada otak author yang bergoyang.#ditendang

"Nah kita sudah sampai!"teriak Ying kegirangan. Yah, setomboy apapun Ying yang namanya gadis remaja pasti suka belanja, termasuk author, hehe...

"Hosh..hosh.. akhirnya sampai juga.."timpal Gopal kelelahan plus babak belur. Di perjalanan tadi, akibat rasa malas Gopal terhadap suatu olahraga atletik bernama lari, ia nekat merubah sebuah balok kayu menjadi papan skateboard. Keputusan yang salah, karena kemampuan berskateboard Gopal sama kaya kemampuan anggota Organisasi Hitam nari hula-hula, alias nol besar. Alhasil sepanjang perjalanan, Gopal berkali-kali bermesraan dengan hangatnya aspal jalanan.

"Loh Gopal, kamu kenapa? Kok mukamu lecet begitu?"tanya Yaya khawatir sambil memegangi sisi wajah Gopal yang lecet. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Gopal malah sibuk melambung di alam pikirnya.

_Uwah! Tangan Yaya halus sekali! Terasa lembut dan wangi, seperti sutra! Oh, beginikah rasanya diperhatikan oleh cewek? Sungguh, ini adalah saat-saat terindah yang dimiliki oleh seorang Gopalji Kumar! _

SRING!

Lamunan nista Gopal terputus oleh sepasang mata mungil yang memandangnya marah. Mata tersebut seperti memberi peringatan 'jangan macam-macam sama wanitaku atau rasakan akibatnya',yang jujur saja membuat Gopal merinding.

"E-eh, makasih Yaya, aku gak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma kepeleset di jalan tadi."ujar Gopal sambil mundur satu langkah. Begitu muka Gopal hilang kontak dengan tangan Yaya, tatapan jahat tadi langsung hilang. Kalian pasti sudah tahu pemilik sepasang mata tersebut. Yup, dia adalah Boboibot#dilempar keris petir. Maaf, maksudnya Boboiboy.

"Ne, ayuk kita masuk! Biar nanti gak pulang kesorean.."rengekan Ying mulai terdengar, pertanda mereka harus segera masuk ke mall sebelum si putri tomboy merajuk. Bayi dipelukannya menghela napas malas.

"Cejujulnya, kita mau beli apa caja cih?"tanya si landak ungu masih dengan tampang malas.

"Oh, cuma keperluan bayi kalian kok."jawab Ying enteng.

"Emang kepelluan bayi kami apa caja?"sambung Pang(bukan typo) masih penasaran.

"Sedikit kok. Cuma baju bayi, susu bayi, kerincingan, popok, dot, biskuit bayi, kereta bayi, serbet makan, jaket bayi, sarung tangan bayi, kaus kaki bayi, sabun badan bayi, sampo bayi, minyak kayu putih bayi, lotion nyamuk, bedak ba-"penjelasan Ying yang super duper panjang dipotong oleh teriakan shok bayi di pelukannya.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Yang benal caja, itu cedikit dali mana? Kalian mau membeli cemuanya?"

"Yap!"jawab Ying mantap.

"Dan kami halus memakai cemuanya?!"Timpal si bayi ungu sambil berteriak.

"_Of course_! Kalau tidak dipakai mubazir namanya! Masa kalian mau kami menghabiskan uang Tok Aba dengan cuma-cuma?"

"Jutlu itu! Kita gak boleh ngabicin uang Tok Aba demi balang-balang gak penting!"kali ini Boboiboy merasa perlu untuk protes. Iyalah, kalau Atoknya tersayang kehabisan uang, siapa yang bakal memberikan Boboiboy uang saku tiap harinya?

"Tenang aja, kalau uangnya kurang kan masih ada ini.."kata Gopal enteng sambil memegang 2 buah celengan, satu berwarna oranye dan satu lagi berwarna ungu. Mata mungil Boboiboy dan Fang membulat horor.

"HEI! JANGAN BONGKAL CELENGANKU!"teriak Fang dan Boboiboy bersamaan, suara mereka berdua penuh dengan kepanikan.

"Hoo.. punya kalian berat juga ya... pasti uangnya banyak.. aku mau liat ah~..."kata Gopal sambil menyeringai.

"JANGAAANNN!"

"Tapi benar Ying, kita akan membeli barang terlalu banyak.."kata Yaya kepada Ying, tidak memedulikan keributan para anak lelaki.

"Tapi semua itu penting buat bayi! Bayi tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa baju bayi, susu bayi, kerincingan, popok, dot, biskuit bayi, kereta bayi, serbet ma-"ucapan protes Ying yang menggebu-gebu dipotong oleh Yaya.

"Ya tapi kan ada beberapa benda yang bisa kita buat sendiri dibanding membeli..."

"Contohnya?"ujar Ying tak paham.

"Misalnya biskuit bayi, kan aku bisa membuat biskuit bayi khusus untuk mereka. Biskuit bayi yang bermerek biasanya ada bahan pengawet dan pewarnanya. Nah, buatanku kan pasti lebih sehat dan alami.."perkataan Yaya yang diucapkannya secara bersemangat sukses membuat Boboiboy dan Fang menyetop pertengkarannya dengan Gopal dan gantian memandang Yaya dengan muka seakan baru melihat kuntilanak.

"_SEHAT DAN ALAMI DARI MANA? BISKUITMU JAUH LEBIH BERACUN TAU!"_teriak batin mereka berdua. Boboiboy dan Fang saling berpandangan, tatapan mereka mengisyaratkan 'lakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kita!', dan akhirnya Boboiboy mengalah. Ia yang bertugas membujuk Yaya.

"Yaya, beli bicuit yuk.. aku mau bicuit~..."kata Boboiboy sambil merengek-rengek dan mempoutkan mulutnya. Fang setengah mati menahan tawa. Ternyata begitu besarnya hasrat Boboiboy untuk hidup hingga ia rela mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Nanti ya sayang, kak Yaya buatkan dulu.."Boboiboy ingin rasanya melompat dan berteriak kegirangan. Yaya memanggilnya sayang! Sayang berarti cinta, cinta berarti...

_Dasar bodoh, fokus Boboiboy! Kau sedang dalam misi penyelamatan 2 nyawa!_

Boboiboy tersadar kembali akibat deathglare andalan Fang. Ia tersadar akan misinya dan kembali meluluhkan hati sang wanita impian(dalam artian lain).

"Gak mau~.. Aku maunya cekalang.. Yaya~"Boboiboy makin gencar menyerang kawan!

Yaya yang merasa tak tega akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah anak manis, ayo kita beli biskuitmu sekarang.."kata Yaya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hole!"kata Boboiboy kegirangan baik luar maupun dalam. Begitu pula si Pang, yang memasang raut muka bahagia akibat selamat dari sakit perut menahun akibat biskuit Yaya.

"KEMUDIAN AYO KITA BELANJA!"teriak Ying sambil berlari kencang menuju ke dalam mall, tentu saja dengan Fang dalam gendongannya.

"Ying! Jangan cepat-cepat! Aku pucing!"

"Kau harus lebih semangat untuk berbelanja bayi kecil!"

"Tapi aku bukan pelempuan yang bakal kegilangan caat belanja!"

"Kalau begitu nikmati saja sebagai laki-laki, ups, maaf maksudku bayi!"

"Hanya kalena aku jadi bayi bukan belarti aku bukan laki-laki, Ying!"

"Kau bukan laki-laki, Fang! Buktinya punyamu sekecil biji ek!"

"Diaammm! Emangnya kamu pelnah liat biji ek sekecil apa hah?! Aku bukan Gulu Guy tau!* "

Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal hanya bisa termangu melihat mereka berdua ,sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam mall.

0000000000000000000000000

**Boboiboy x Yaya scene**

Boboiboy, Yaya dan Gopal melangkah menuju stand makanan. Akhirnya mereka berhenti di stand biskuit. Gopal segera menyikat biskuit coklat yang dilihatnya, sedangkan Yaya hanya berjalan mengelilingi stand dengan pandangan mata tajam. Boboiboy yang berada dalam gendongannya sampai merinding.

"Tidak...berkhasiat...kurang...sehat..."Yaya terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu, berulang-ulang dan tanpa henti. Tiba-tiba saja Gopal menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei, Yaya, Boboiboy, aku mau ke game center dulu ya... kalian teruskan saja belanjanya.."

Kemudian Gopal langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Boboiboy mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Gopal terlihat begitu gugup?

Dan Boboiboy segera tahu jawabannya 5 detik kemudian.

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGIIII!"

Suara Yaya yang cukup nyaring membuat semua pasang mata menoleh ke arah mereka berdua.

"SEMUA BISKUIT YANG ADA DISINI TIDAK LAYAK JUAL!"

"A-apa makcudmu Yaya? Ka-kamu lagi belcanda kan?"ujar Boboiboy dengan ketakutan. Pasalnya, semua orang sekarang sedang melihat mereka seakan mereka orang gila dan para karyawan swalayan melotot gusar, seakan mereka hendak meringkus Yaya dan menendangnya ke tempat parkir.

"SOAL BISKUIT AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERCANDA TAU! LIHATLAH SEMUA BISKUIT INI! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERKHASIAT!"

Oke, sekarang para karyawan mall secara resmi telah memanggil satpam untuk mengusir Boboiboy dan Yaya. Tapi, tampaknya Yaya tidak peduli, dia terus berteriak, mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"COBA LIHAT INI! PEMANIS BUATAN! APA KAMU TAHU BAHWA ANAK BAYI BIASANYA ALERGI DENGAN PEMANIS BUATAN! DAN KENAPA ADA PENGAWET JUGA! ANAK BAYI TIDAK BOLEH MEMAKAN MAKANAN YANG MENGANDUNG BAHAN KIMIA! Dan semua ini..."Yaya kembali mengambil satu kotak biskuit dan menjejalkannya tepat di muka Boboiboy."KURANG SAYURAN!"

Sekarang Boboiboy mengerti kenapa Gopal tiba-tiba pergi tadi. Yaya memang suka kalap kalau soal biskuit.

"SEANDAINYA DITAMBAHKAN SEDIKIT SAYURAN SAJA, PASTI AKAN BERKHASIAT! SEPERTI SERAI, BAWANG, DAN-"

"Anu, serai dan bawang bukan sayuran nak, mereka rempah-rempah."

Amukan menggebu-gebu Yaya dipotong oleh seorang kakek. Kesalahan besar, karena Yaya segera mengalihkan matanya ke arah sang kakek yang tengah ketakutan. Iyalah, siapa yang gak takut kalau dipolototin oleh anak yang bisa membuat tulangmu hancur dengan sekali tinju?

"Apakah serai dan bawang itu tumbuhan?"

"I-iya.."

"Dan mereka bukan buah?"

"I-iya.."

"Berarti itu sayuran."

Yaya berkata sambil mengangguk mantap, sedangkan kakek tersebut hanya melongo.

"Em.. Yaya, ehe, kita pelgi yuk..."

00000000000000000

Setelah berhasil membujuk Yaya meninggalkan stand biskuit terkutuk itu, dan tak lupa meminta maaf kepada karyawan mall dengan jurus puppy eyes(sekarang Boboiboy sudah mahir menggunakannya), mereka menuju stand pakaian. Yaya tampaknya sudah tenang, malah kelihatan malu.

"Maaf Boboiboy, aku kalap tadi..."kata Yaya sambil menunduk.

"Gak papa kok, yang penting cekalang kita bica belbelanja dengan tenang.."

"Tapi tetap saja aku ngrepotin kamu, sampai kamu meminta maaf segala kepada karyawan mall.."

Boboiboy tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi dia diam saja.

"Padahal aku cuma pengen kamu mendapatkan biskuit yang terbaik..."

Eh? Yaya ngamuk-ngamuk tadi demi dirinya? Dia marah karena tidak ada biskuit yang cukup berkhasiat untuk dimakan Boboiboy?

Oho, sepertinya di sini ada yang kegeeran.

"Hei, lihat Boboiboy! Di sana!"

Boboiboy menghentikan lamunan indahnya dan menatap arah yang ditunjuk Yaya. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

"I-itu.."

"Ya! Itu pasti sangat cocok denganmu!"kata Yaya bersemangat sambil menunjukkan sebuah baju yang tampak seperti replika dari baju lama Boboiboy, mulai dari jaket kuning hingga topi dinasaurusnya. Woho, seberapa terkenalnya ia hingga bajunya pun dijadikan model baju bayi? Fang pasti akan iri sekali.

"Nah, ayo coba bajumu!"Yaya segera membawa Boboiboy beserta baju itu ke kamar ganti. Di kamar ganti, Yaya membuka resleting dan ada di belakang baju kelinci Boboiboy. Kontan saja itu membuat Boboiboy kaget.

"Yaya! Nanti dulu! Aku gak memakai apa-apa celain baju ini!"

"Aku tahu, makanya itu aku membawakanmu kaus dan celana dalam. Nah sekarang biar kubuka bajumu..."

"Jangan! Nanti aku telanjang!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kamu kan bayi?"

Dengan wajah memerah, akhirnya Boboiboy memasrahkan dirinya ditelanjangi oleh Yaya, yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu. Oh, sekarang ia mengerti penderitaan Fang saat ia berteriak_"Dia cukces melihatku telanjang!"_. Pasti yang dia maksud adalah ini.

Nanti ia akan meminta maaf kepada Fang karena berpikiran kotor. Itupun kalau penyakit pikunnya tidak kambuh.

000000000000000

"Ugh, aku mulai capek menggendongmu terus menerus.."keluh Yaya saat mereka keluar dari stand pakaian. Boboiboy yang sudah berganti pakaian menatapnya bingung.

"Lah mau gimana lagi? Aku kan gak bica beldiri, apalagi jalan.."

"Hmm.. kamu masih ingat caranya berjalan kan?"

"Tentu caja!"

"Tapi masalahnya, kamu tidak bisa berdiri?"

"Bica dibilang begitu.."

"Nah, kalau begitu kita beli _baby walker_ saja!"

"Bebi woker?"

"Lihat kebetulan kita berada di dekat standnya! Ayo pergi ke sana! Kita belikan juga untuk Fang!"

Boboiboy hendak memprotes, namun terlambat, mereka telah memasuki stand. Secara tidak disangka-sangka mereka bertemu Ying dan Fang.

"Hey, Ying! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Yaya ramah.

"Tentu saja aku ingin membeli _baby walker_ untuk si jutek kecil ini. Aku capek menggendongnya terus menerus."

"Lalu kamu sudah membelinya?"

"Aku sudah memesan salah satu kok, kata karyawannya, besok _baby walker _ini bakalan sampai ke rumah Tok Aba.. Sebaiknya kamu pilih salah satu juga, capek kan kalau kau harus menggendong Boboiboy sepanjang hari.."

"Tujuanku ke sini memang begitu. Hmm.. yang mana ya? Ne, bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Kemudian Yaya dan Ying mulai memilih-milih _baby walker _mana yang pas untuk mini Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang merasa bosan segera mengajak bicara bayi di sampingnya. Bukan, mungkin maksudnya mengajak bertengkar. Ia mencolek behu bayi di sampingnya dan dengan bangga menunjukkan bajunya.

"Hei Pang, liat ni, model bajuku dijual lo... Aku populel kan?"

"Hnn.."

Hanya singkat jawaban Fang, tidak seperti yang diharapkan Boboiboy. Biasanya dia bakalan mencak-mencak, atau bahkan memaksa pemilik mall memajang baju model dirinya dengan harimau bayangnya. Tapi yang Boboiboy dapat sekarang malah jawaban tidak ikhlas dan wajah cemberut. Seakan-akan Fang sedang... ngambek.

"Hei, Pang, kamu kenapa?"

"Hmph, aku gak papa kok.."

Positif. Fang sedang ngambek dengan Boboiboy tanpa Boboiboy ketahui alasannya. Iyalah, kalau tidak, buat apa Fang menjawab sambil memalingkan muka seperti itu? Sebelum Boboiboy sempat mengetahui alasannya, Ying tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Fang dan melambaikan tangan ke Yaya.

"Kami pergi dulu, ada beberapa barang yang belum kami beli. Dadah..."

Yaya membalas lambaian tangan Ying dengan senyum cerah, sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Boboiboy, masih dengan senyum cerah yang sama.

"Kami sudah memilihkan _baby walker _yang pas untukmu. Lihat itu, bagus kan?"

Di arah yang ditunjuk Yaya, tergeletak sang _baby walker _berwarna jingga dengan motif bintang dan dinosaurus. Sedikit tidak nyambung, memang.

"Emm... bagus?"

"Sudah kuduga! Coba kamu duduk di sana!"kata Yaya sambil membawa tubuh kecil Boboiboy menaiki _baby walker_.

"Wah, pas sekali. Baiklah, kita beli yang-"

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman kecil memotong ucapan Yaya, yang diketahui sumbernya berasal dari seorang karyawati bermuka menor.

"Maaf, tapi sebelum resmi dibeli benda yang ada di sini tidak boleh dinaiki terlebih dahulu. Karena takutnya adik Anda tiba-tiba mengompol-"

"Hey, aku tidak mungkin akan mengompol tau! Kan, Yaya?"kata Boboiboy tidak terima. Ia berharap Yaya menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya ia kepada karyawati menyebalkan itu. Namun anehnya, Yaya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan sopan.

"Maaf, saya tidak berpikir sampai segitu. Terima kasih atas peringatannya."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan ulangi lagi."Akhirnya karyawati itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yaya menarik napas lega, namun Boboiboy tidak. Mukanya berkedut menahan amarah.

"Yaya, kenapa kau tidak menjelackan yang cebenalnya kepada dia?"

"Hmm? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang aku cebenalnya! Kalau dia tahu aku cebenalnya ceolang cupelhelo yang cudah kelas lima ec de, dia tidak mungkin belani bilang aku akan mengompol!"

"Aku sengaja merahasiakannya kok.."

He? Yaya merahasiakan dirinya yang berubah kecil? Kenapa? Dengan segala peristiwa yang telah ia lalui, bukankah seharusnya warga Pulau Rintis tidak kebingungan apabila ia berubah menjadi gajah sekalipun?

"Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Boboiboy, kamu itu superhero. Banyak orang yang mengagumimu, tapi banyak pula para penjahat yang memusuhimu. Bisa kamu bayangkan apa tindakan mereka bila mereka menemukan kamu dalam keadaan seperti ini.."

Boboiboy termenung. Yaya benar. Dengan kondisinya sekarang, ia hampir tidak bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri, apalagi melindungi diri saat musuhnya menyerang. Dan sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba menghentak benaknya. Adu Du berjanji bahwa ia akan membuat obat penawar untuk dia dan Fang, tetapi Adu Du tidak mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menyerang Boboiboy selama tiga hari ini. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Gerombolan Kejahatan menyerangnya. Melihat wajah Boboiboy yang berubah pucat, Yaya secara perlahan memeluknya lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi."

Boboiboy merasa kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Yaya, namun sebuah perasaan menyergap hatinya, rasa aman. Ia akan baik-baik saja jika Yaya melindunginya.

Ia akan baik-baik saja. Karena ia, percaya pada Yaya.

0000000000000000000000

Mata Boboiboy berkilauan penuh minat. Di depan matanya sekarang ada sebuah mesin pendingin. Tapi yang menarik perhatian Boboiboy bukan mesin tersebut, melainkan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ya, di dalam mesin tersebut terdapat es krim miniatur Papa Zola rasa coklat, dengan coklatnya berasal dari kedai Tok Aba. Membayangkannya saja membuat Boboiboy mengeluarkan air liurnya secara berlebihan.

"Yaya, beli et jim yuk.."

"Et jim?"Yaya yang sedang memandangi rak buku, terheran-heran dengan kata aneh Boboiboy.

"Iya, et jim. Itu..."kata Boboiboy sambil berusaha mengatakan kata es krim secara sempurna, yang terbukti tidak berhasil. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke arah mesin pendingin di samping rak buku.

"Oh, es krim.. Tidak boleh, nanti kamu batuk.."

"Tapi..."sekarang Boboiboy memandangnya dengan muka paling memelas yang ia bisa. Akhirnya Yaya menyerah.

"Argh baiklah. Pak, tolong beli es krim.. kamu mau yang mana?"

"Yang itu! Yang lasa cokat!"

"Oke, tolong beli es krim Papa Zola rasa coklat dua."

Setelah mendapatkan eskrimnya, Boboiboy dan Yaya duduk di bangku terdekat. Boboiboy menjilati es krim impiannya dengan semangat, sedangkan Yaya hanya tersenyum geli. Tiba-tiba..

"Ya ampun, kok kamu makannya belepotan sih.."

Tangan halus Yaya menyapu sekitar bibir Boboiboy, kemudian hasil sapuannya itu dibawa ke mulutnya dan...

CUP!

Boboiboy membeku di tempat.

"Yaya.."

"Apa?"

"Itu, di jarimu, kenapa dimakan lagi?"

"Tentu saja agar tidak mubazir, kenapa?"

"Nggak.. nggak papa.."

Boboiboy kembali memakan es krimnya, tapi kali ini dengan muka memerah hebat dan wajah menunduk. Hatinya menjerit.

_Jangan-jangan... tadi... INDIRECT KISSS!_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aduh, kok kamu makannya belepotan mulu sih, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya lo..."

Dasar pangeran modus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fang x Ying scene**

"Pak, bicakah kau melakukannya?"

"Tentu bisa dek, tapi ini sudah rusak berat... mungkin butuh beberapa hari..."

"Apa bapak punya kacamata yang lencanya cama dengan punya caya?"

"Punya banyak dek, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Sepertinya tidak aka yang seukuran dengan kepalanya adek."

"..."

"Lagipula adek kok bisa, kecil-kecil begini minus banyak sekali.."

"Ehe.. permisi ya pak, tolong perbaiki kacamata te-adik saya ya..."

"Ya... Tapi sepertinya saya pernah lihat wajah ka-"

"PERMISI!"

Ying segera meninggalkan toko reparasi kacamata itu dengan Fang di gendongannya. Bayi itu tampak beraura suram.

"Fang! kamu ini bagaimana! Kamu hampir membongkar indentitasmu! Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya itu kan!"

"Uhn.."

"Lagipula, tidak mungkin ada kacamata yang seukuran dengan kepalamu sekarang! Kenapa kamu tetap menanyakannya!"

"Masalahnya aku butuh kacamata Ying! Tanpa kacamata, aku tidak bica melihat dengan jelas!"

"Kan masih ada lensa kontakku..."

"..."

"..."

"ITU MACALAHNYA YING BODOH!"

Ying yang terkena bentakan melengking Fang hanya bisa nyengir.

"Rupanya kamu masih trauma sama lensa kontak ya?"

0000000000000000000000000000

"Tapi kenapa ya?"

"Hem?"

Ying dan Fang saat ini sedang berjalan di dalam mall, ketika tiba-tiba Ying menanyakan pertanyaan tidak jelas itu.

"Maksudku, kenapa orang Cina seperti kita banyak yang berkacamata?"

"Hem.. benal juga, ayah ibuku juga belkacamata.. Mungkin kita memang ras yang mudah berpenyakit mata."

"Mungkin. Ayah ibuku juga, tapi nenekku tidak.. Aku juga tidak kadang-kadang.."

"Kadang-kadang?"

"Ah, kamu tidak tahu ya, aku hanya memakai kacamata saat bersekolah.."

"Kenapa?"

"Pertama, karena minusku tidak terlalu parah. Kedua, aku cukup pemalu kalau di sekolah. Jadi aku suka menghindari pandangan mata orang memakai kacamat. Yah kamu tahulah, menjadi yang termuda itu kadang membuatku canggung."

"Tapi meckipun kamu telmuda, kamu tetap yang telpintal, kenapa mecti malu?"

"Yah, kadang-kadang aku hanya merasa mereka semua sangat dewasa-"

"Kamu memang macih kaya anak kecil."

"Berisik, kadang aku hanya merasa malu, seakan aku bukan bagian dari mereka."

"Hmm... belalti olang Cina juga belcipat pemalu ya... Aku juga melaca cepelti itu caat-"ups, Fang keceplosan. Ia segera menutup mulutnya. Namun terlambat, karena Ying telah memandangnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hoo... Jadi sifat dinginmu saat pertama kali masuk itu karena kamu malu berteman dengan kami..."

"BELICIK!"

"Tak kusangka rupanya seperti itu. Kukatakan pada Boboiboy dan Gopal ah~~"

"YING! JANGAN!"

000000000000000000000000

"Hey, lihat! Itu model baju Boboiboy!"

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di stand pakaian. Ying yang hendak memilih baju untuk Fang tak bisa mengabaikan bahwa ternyata model baju temannya dijual di mall besar ini.

"Hee... Coba kalau Boboiboy memakai ini. Pasti akan sangat imut.."

HUK! Jantung Fang serasa ditusuk mendengar sang pujaan hati mengatakan lelaki lain imut. Dengan segera ia menarik baju Ying dan berkata dengan serius.

"Ying, imutan mana, aku atau Boboiboy?"

"Huh?"

"Cepat! Cekalang imutan mana, aku atau Boboiboy?"

Ying tampak berpikir-pikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Imutan.. kamu.."

Yiha! _In your face _Boboiboy! Ternyata bagi Ying, ia lebih imut daripada Boboiboy!

"Soalnya Boboiboy kan pas besar imut, jadi kalau kecilnya imut itu sudah biasa. Lah kamu kan pas besar wajahnya menyebalkan, jadi pas tau kamu kecilnya imut banget, seperti ada efek _surprise _gitu.."

JLEB!

_~~Ku bawa kau melayang tinggi... Dan kuhempas kau ke bumi...~~_

Lagu jadul milik negara tetangga yang entah bagaimana berputar dari _sound system _mall menambah rasa sakit hati Fang.

Jangan salahkan Fang kalau ia bersikap bermusuhan kepada rivalnya saat ia bertemu di stand alat-alat bayi.

000000000000000000000000000

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu kemarin, saat mandi dan tidur, lensa kontakmu harus dilepas.."

"APA! KENAPA KAMU BICA LUPA! MATAKU BICA ILITACI TAU!"kata Fang sambil mencak-mencak di tempat duduknya. Ya, sekarang mereka singgah sebentar di stand es krim untuk beristirahat.

"Hehe maaf aku lupa, lagian lensa kontakmu itu bukan tipe yang harus diganti sehari sekali kok, jadi aman.."

"Ya cudah, gimana calanya nglepas ni lenca kontak? Bial kalau kamu lupa aku bica nglepas cendili.."

"Begini, jari telunjukmu kamu letakkan perlahan ke depan mata..."sambil menjelaskan, telunjuk Ying bergerak perlahan ke depan mata Fang, tanpa disadarinya, tubuh dan muka Ying ikut bergerak mendekat ke arah Fang. Fang menahan napas melihat betapa dekatnya muka Ying dengan miliknya.

Sedikit lagi..

Sedikit lagi..

DUK!

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang tanpa sengaja menyenggol badan Ying, membuat badan Ying oleng ke depan dan..

CUP!

Bibir Ying sekarang sukses bersentuhan dengan bibir mungil Fang. Fang membelalak tap percaya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat, matanya mulai memanas..

Tunggu.

Matanya mulai memanas?

"WAA! YING BODOH! TELUNJUKMU MENCOLOK MATAKU TAU!"teriak Fang.

"UWAA! MAAF FANG!"

Ying tampak panik melihat mata Fang mengucurkan air mata dengan deras. Sedangkan Fang antara senang, sakit, sebal, dan malu. Sementara orang yang menyenggol Ying buru-buru minta maaf dan berlari pergi.

Huh, sekarang Fang bingung, harus menghajar orang itu atau berterimakasih kepada orang itu.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Gopal x OC scene**

"Aku tak mengerti.."

"..."

"Kami semua berteman baik, namun saat teman-temanku menapaki hubungan asmara, aku merasa diabaikan.."

"Anu-"

"Ini tidak adil! Aku yang lebih dulu mengenal Ying dan Yaya, kenapa mereka yang mendapatkan mereka! Apakah aku ditakdirkan menjadi JOMPO, JOMblo POleper?"

"Sejujurnya singkatan itu sedikit maksa-"

"Aku merasa terkhianati! Bapak punya solusi atas permasalahanku?"

"MANA BAPAK PUNYA! BAPAK INI PETUGAS PENYIAR INFORMASI ORANG HILANG, BUKAN PSIKOLOG!"teriak Pak Petugas murka. Iyalah, sudah setengah jam ia berusaha mengorek informasi, tapi yang didapat malah curhatan gak jelas. Ini gara-gara bawahannya yang tiba-tiba menemukan anak gempal tersebut berkeliaran di depan stand es krim dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku, hiks, melihat _first kiss _mereka! Huwa! hatiku tersakiti! Tidak ada yang mencintaiku, tidak ada yang membutuhkanku lagi, selain Cikguku Papa Zola tersayang!"

Oh, sekarang Pak Petugas mengerti. Anak ini dijauhi teman-temannya karena ia homo dan suka om-om. Ck ck ck. Anak-anak jaman sekarang. Merasa kasihan, Pak Petugas memegang bahu Gopal lembut.

"Tak apa, nak. Jangan minder. Meskipun kamu *uhk*aneh, tapi pasti teman-temanmu tetap menyayangimu dan membutuhkanmu. Mereka pasti sedang cemas sekarang."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang pusat informasi terbuka. Tampak Yaya, Ying, Fang, dan Boboiboy memandang Gopal tajam. Lalu..

"GOPAL! KENAPA KAMU TIBA-TIBA MENGHILANG HAH!"

"KAMI MENCARIMU MATI-MATIAN TAHU!"

"CETENGAH MALL INI CUDAH KAMI KELILINGI, KAMU MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN DICINI!"

"CUDAH! CEPAT KEMARI! KAMI MEMBUTUHKANMU TAHU!"

"Lihat?"kata Pak Petugas seraya tersenyum bijaksana. Gopal tersenyum haru, mengusap air matanya, dan berlari menuju mereka.

"Sudah, ayo kita pulang.."

000000000000000000000

"Nah, gimana Nak Gopal? Kamu masih dibutuhkan oleh mereka kan?"kata Pak Petugas saat ia bertemu rombongan Gopal di pintu keluar.

"Ya, Pak. Aku memang masih dibutuhkan oleh mereka..."

"Hmm.. bagus.."

"TAPI BUKANNYA DIBUTUHKAN UNTUK MEMBAWA BARANG BELANJAAN MEREKA JUGA!"

"Tapi yang penting dibutuhkan kan?"

**TBC**

* * *

***Liat aja Naruto Shippuden ep 241**

**Yosh minna, sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini kubuat lebih panjang dari yang lainnya. **

**Rencananya chapter ini mo full BoYa, tapi karena OTP asli Lulu itu FaYi ya, apa boleh buat, hehe*digiles fans BoYa**

**Oh ya, Lulu mo bilang, kalo Lulu mo hiatus dulu untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Karena Lulu kan sekarang dah SMA, apalagi Lulu ambilnya akselerasi, jadi Lulu supeeerrr sibuk! Tiap minggu harus bikin laporan dan ulangan, huft.**

**Dunia anak SMA itu berat ya...**

**Tapi tenang aja, cerita ini gak bakalan disc kok, Lulu dah siapin endingnya. Kemungkinan fic ini tamat 2 chapter lagi. Atau readers mau request mereka berdua enaknya ngapain, Lulu tampung kok, dan Lulu terima asal sesuai ama plot dan Lulu sanggup buatnya.**

**Yak sekian dari Lulu, dan ada tambahan omake tuh, buat bonus!**

**Ciao!**

* * *

**Omake**

Gopal tampak kesusahan membawa semua barang belanjaan mereka berempat. Wajahnya cemberut, dalam hati ia menyumpahi kawan-kawannya.

"Nih."

Tiba-tiba tangan Yaya dan Ying terulur ke arahnya. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang CD Game Papa Zola terbaru dan komik Detective Conon.

"Kami kira kamu menghilang karena ngambek kami tinggal, jadi kami membeli ini untuk permintaan maaf."kata Yaya sambil tersenyum.

"Ini semua dibeli pakai uang celengan Boboiboy dan Fang lo.."kata Ying sambil mengerling ke arah para bayi.

"Nanti ci di gemnya kita mainin baleng ya.. Cetelah aku jadi becal lagi.."kata Boboiboy sambil ikutan tersenyum cerah.

"Huh! Uang buat beli komik itu kumasukkan ke daptal utangmu lo.."

"FANG/PANG!"

"Iya ya, komik itu kubelikan untukmu, tapi kapanpun aku pengen mbaca, kamu wajib membelikannya padaku! Bagaimanapun itu pake uangku.."

"Dasar tipikal orang Cina, pelit.."

"YING! KAMU KAN OLANG CINA JUGA!"

Gopal terperangah. Pandangannya buram mendadak. Dan tiba-tiba...

"KAWAN-KAWAN AKU!"

"ADUH! KENAPA KAMU TIBA-TIBA MELUK!"

"GOPAL! BERAT!"

"GOPAL! JANGAN MODUS PEGANG-PEGANG YAYA YA!"

"YANG BIACANYA MODUS KAN KAMU BOBOIBOY! ADUH AKU GAK BICA NAPAS!"

Bagaimana pun, mereka berlima adalah teman kan?


	7. What A Noisy Night part 1

**Terima kasih kepada para readers cerita abal-abal ini, karena review cerita ini telah mencapai 100!**

**Jujur aja ini rekor buat Lulu, dan Lulu seneeeeng banget!(peyuk tjintah readers)**

**Padahal Lulu sering ngaret update, typo dan lain-lain... *ojigi***

**Dan terima kasih pada between-kun yang telah mengingatkan Lulu! Sumpeh kalau Lulu gak diingetin, penpik ini pasti bakalan lupa Lulu terusin, hehe...**

**Pokoknya chapter ini kubuat dengan penuh rasa cinta untuk para readers!*gombal**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Loh? Kekunci?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di depan rumah Boboiboy untuk memilah barang belanjaan. Di wajah mereka tercetak rasa lelah. Dan rasa lelah itu makin menjadi-jadi saat mereka menyadari bahwa mereka tidak bisa memasuki rumah Boboiboy.

"Ayoyo, kenapa ini? Jangan-jangan Tok Aba belum pulang.."kata Gopal yang tampak setiap saat tergoda untuk menjatuhkan barang belanjaan mereka.

"Gak mungkin! Masa nanti malam aku cendirian di cini!"kata Boboiboy panik duluan.

"Baik kamu panggil Ochobot dulu."kata Yaya menyarankan. Boboiboy segera memencet jam tangannya.

"Ochobot? Halo Ochobot?"

_"Oh, Boboiboy! Baru saja aku mau menghubungimu! Kami kemungkinan tidak bisa pulang sore ini!"_

"Loh, kenapa? Katamu libulannya cuma ceciangan caja?"

_"Betul, tapi tiba-tiba ban bus kami bocor. Tapi tenang saja, malam nanti pasti kami sudah sampai! Yah, meskipun mungkin agak larut.. Eh, Tok Aba mau bicara denganku, kututup dulu ya! Dah!"_

"Ochobot? Ochobot!"tiba-tiba sambungan terputus. Boboiboy menatap jam tangannya dengan pandangan lesu.

"Ini masalah. Boboiboy tidak boleh kita biarkan sendirian di sini sampai malam nanti wo.."kata Ying.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap di rumah Yaya?"usul Gopal. Mata Boboiboy langsung membelalak horor.

"Tidak mungkin! Cemaleman nanti pacti aku bakal jadi bulan-bulanan adiknya Yaya!"

"Loh kan bagus tu? Bial mempelelat hubungan antala calon ipal nanti.."  
"BELICIK PANG!"

"CUDAH KUBILANG NAMAKU BUKAN PANG!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar! Yaya sekarang bagaimana?"tanya Ying sambil menghalangi Boboiboy dan Fang dari pertarungan jambak-jambakan.

"Hmm... Ying, malam nanti kamu mau tidur di mana?"

"Aku? Nanti malam aku tidur di rumah Fang."

"KAU MAU TIDUL DI LUMAHKU LAGI?!"

"Tentu saja! Harus ada orang yang mengurusmu kan?"

"Kalau kamu Gopal?"tanya Yaya mengabaikan ehempasanganehem di sana yang sedang berdebat.

"Jelas aku bakalan tidur di rumahku sendiri!"

Yaya tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia mendapat gagasan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua menginap di rumah Boboiboy hari ini? Kita adakan pesta tidur!"kata Yaya riang tanpa melihat wajah teman-temannya yang berubah syok.

"Jangan bercanda Yaya! Lagipula ingat tidak kata Cikgu Papa Zola tadi di sekolah? Kita semua diwajibkan berangkat besok, padahal besok masih hari Rabu! Jelas kita harus sekolah! Tiba-tiba Cikgu Papa mengumumkan hal seperti itu, aku punya firasat buruk. Kita harus siap sedia besok!"kata Gopal menggebu-gebu.

"Yalo, tidak ada waktu untuk menyelenggarakan pesta tidur!"

"Dengar, kita berlima kan sudah lama berteman, kan bagus kalau untuk semalam saja kita menghabiskan waktu bersama! Selain itu apa sih yang kemungkinan bakal terjadi besok? Cikgu Papa mungkin sering aneh-aneh, tapi dia tidak pernah mencoba membahayakan nyawa kita kan?"

"Iya sih.. Tapi, bagaimana dengan seragam dam buku kami?"tanya Gopal lagi.

"Kalian ambil dulu seragam dan buku-buku kalian sementara aku masuk ke rumah ini dan menyiapkan semuanya.."

"Tunggu sebentar Yaya! Kau bilang masuk, tandanya kau tahu di mana kunci rumah ini?"

"Yup! Lihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari karpet yang kupijak? Pasti kunci itu ada di bawah sana!"kata Yaya yang kemudian merogoh bawah karpet.

"_Voila!_ Prediksiku benar kan? Ayo kita masuk dan taruh bawaan kita!"kata Yaya bersemangat sambil membuka pintu.

_Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tidak dari tadi dibuka saja..._ batin mereka berempat serempak.

0000000000000000000000000

"Meleka cemua memutuskan cemua ini... meleka bahkan tidak meminta pendapatku..."ujar Boboiboy pundung. Fang yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa menatap prihatin.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang di ruang tamu sementara Ying dan Gopal mengobrak-abrik gudang Boboiboy. Dikarenakan Yaya yang baru sadar ia sendiri tidak membawa buku dan seragamnya, ia memerintah Gopal dan Ying untuk mencari kasur lipat di rumah Boboiboy sementara ia pergi ke rumah. Mulanya mereka berdua keberatan, tapi namanya saja Yaya. Tidak menuruti perintahnya, barbel melayang-eh maksudku pensil domba bergoyang.

"Aku sudah kembali! Bagaimana hasil pencariannya?"tanya Yaya yang baru datang antusias.

"Sudah kami cari kemana-mana, tapi yang kita temukan cuma tiga.."kata Ying sambil mengacungkan dua kasur lipat di tangan Gopal dan satu di tangannya.

"Bagus! Pas sekali!"

"Pas? Permisi Yaya, kami berlima di sini.."kata Gopal sambil menjatuhkan kasur lipat di tangannya.

"Kau bisa tidur sendiri, sementara aku sekasur dengan Boboiboy dan Ying sekasur dengan Fang! Pas bukan?"

"Tu-tunggu dulu,Yaya! Be-belalti malam ini aku tidul baleng kamu? Cekacul baleng kamu?"belum apa-apa wajah Boboiboy sudah memerah. Yaya hanya menjawab enteng.

"Tentu saja! Bayi sepertimu tidak baik tidur sendirian! Nah, ayo kita tata kasur-kasur ini!"ini isyarat bagi Ying dan Gopal untuk mulai bekerja.

"Ta-tapi, kamu pelempuan dan aku-"

Tep! Boboiboy merasa bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Ia berbalik dan melihat Fang menatapnya dengan pasrah.

"Pelcuma Boboiboy. Bagi meleka, kita cuma bayi kecil yang tak beldoca. Meleka tidak akan peduli meckipun kita telanjang cekalipun.."

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Anggap caja dali pengalaman."

"Oh... iya.. Maaf tadi pagi aku mengilamu melakukan yang aneh-aneh Pang."

"Tidak apa-apa kawan... Lagipula kita cenacib di cini.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setelah mereka menaruh kasur-kasur di ruang keluarga Boboiboy, Yaya bertanya.

"Boboiboy, kamar mandimu di mana?"

"Dekat tangga citu belok kili."

"Kamu kebelatan tidak kalau aku meminta sedikit sabun dan pasta gigi?"

"Tentu caja tid-Tunggu! Kamu mau mandi di kamal mandiku?"

"Yap! Asal kau tahu saja, menggendongmu ke mana-mana membuatku berkeringat.."

"Bagaimana dengan cikat gigi? Maca kau mau memakai punyaku?"

"Ya ampun, tentu saja tidak! Nih lihat, aku telah membawa sikat gigiku.."kata Yaya sambil mengacungkan sikat giginya. Melihat hal itu Ying langsung protes.

"Yaya kamu curang! Kenapa kamu gak bilang-bilang kalau membawa sikat gigi! Aku kan mau mandi juga!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak mengambilnya? Mumpung belum terlalu gelap.."

"Iya juga ya.. LARIAN LAJU!"seru Ying sambil ia menghilang seketika dari rumah Boboiboy. Yaya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil pergi ke kamar mandi. Kini tinggallah Boboiboy dan Fang ditemani Gopal yang bebaring tengkurap sambil cekikikan di depan laptop Boboiboy.

Tunggu.

"GOPAL! DALIMANA KAU DAPAT LAPTOPKU!"teriak Boboiboy histeris. Tentu saja, karena laptop itu baru dibelikan ayahnya saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 12. Gopal sendiri hanya menghela napas melihat kemarahan temannya.

"Oh, maafkan aku Boboiboy, karena aku telah mengambil laptopmu YANG KAU TINGGALKAN DALAM KEADAAN HIDUP DI DEPAN TV!"

Boboiboy hanya bisa cengengesan. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya, malu.

"Ehehe.. kau cedang melihat apa di laptopku?"

"Aku sedang internetan, karena kakekmu itu sepertinya lupa mematikan sinyal WiFi dari kedainya.. Dasar, kakek dan cucu sama saja.."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu cekikikan begitu?"tanya Fang penasaran. Gopal sambil tersenyum misterius menyodorkan layar laptop ke arahnya.

"Coba kalian baca sendiri.."

Boboiboy dan Fang segera melihat apa yang terpampang di layar laptop.

_Sweet Valentine_

_by : Suzy Suzanty(?)_

_Ketika hari Valentine yang manis berubah menjadi bertambah manis..._

_Pairing BoyFang_

_"BoyFang? Nama yang aneh..."_batin Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

_Tanggal 14 Februari. Hari yang dinanti-natikan setiap pasangan telah tiba. Setiap orang berlomba-lomba memberikan cokelat kepada orang yang mereka kasihi. Dan di pintu gerbang sebuah SMA, tampak sesosok yang bersurai raven berdiri gelisah. Tangannya memain-mainkan bingkisan oranye di tangannya._

_Tiba-tiba, sesosok bertopi mendekatinya. Wajah sang pemilik surai raven berubah ceria, yang sekuat tenaga ia sembunyikan._

_"Hai, Fang! Maaf menunggu lama, aku ada tugas piket! Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"_

_"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Boboiboy.."_

"Tunggu, ini celita tentang aku dan Pang?"kata Boboiboy kebingungan. Fang ikut menatap Gopal kebingungan. Gopal sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kalian baca saja sampai selesai..."

_Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan mengulurkan bingkisan oranye yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya._

_"Nih, coklat. Bu-bukannya aku ingin memberikanmu coklat atau apa, ya! I-ini cuma karena aku dapat coklat banyak dari fansku, jadi-"ucapan Fang yang terkesan tsundere dipotong oleh melekatnya bibir Boboiboy ke bibir ranumnya. Muka Fang memerah._

_"My first kiss..."_

Hening.

Total hening.

Benar-benar hening hingga Gopal merasa takut melihat teman(bayi)nya diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Boboiboy? Fang?"

Masih tak ada respon.

"Halo... Apa kalian sebegitu syoknya melihat kalian berciuman di cerita itu?"

Seakan-akan dikomando dengan kata 'berciuman', mereka berdua berteriak serentak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" KENAPA AKILNYA AKU MENCIUM CI COMBONG ITU!"

"CIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL CI COMBONG HAH! MAAP BOBOIBOY, TAPI PES KIS KU SUDAH DIAMBIL CAMA YING!"

"AKU GAK PEDULI PES KISMU DIAMBIL CAMA CIAPA! LAGIPULA PES KISKU JUGA DAH DIAMBIL YAYA TAU!"

"Ano.. Boboiboy, bukannya yang kasusmu itu baru indirect kiss?"

"TAPI AKU NGELAKUINNYA LIMA KALI! INDILEK KIS KALI LIMA ITU CAMA DENGAN DILEK KIS!"

_"Matematika macam apa itu?"_batin Fang dan Gopal bebarengan.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Gopal, Fang, dan Boboiboy refleks terlonjak kaget. Ying yang tiba-tiba berada di depan meleka menatap kebingungan. Tampak sikat gigi kuning menyembul dari tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian teriak-teriak? Dilekis itu siapa?"

"Hah... kau mengejutkanku Ying... Mereka berdua ini teriak-teriak kare-UMPH"tiba-tiba mulu Gopal disumpal Fang dengan bantal.

"Karena kami melihat belita di laptop ini Ying! Kami malah, makanya itu kami teliak-teliak.. ya kan Boboiboy?"kata Fang yang segera melirik ke arah Boboiboy.

"Eh?"tanya Boboiboy sambil memasang muka bingung. Fang menampar dahinya dan memberi isyarat kepada Boboiboy dengan kedipan mata.

_Bekerja samalah agar harga diri kita terlindungi!_

"Ah haha! Benal kata Pang!"

"Kalian membaca belita tentang apa?"

"Tentang.. tentang.. um... Pengeboman! Ya, pengeboman! Ya kan Pang?"

"Hah? Oh ya haha... benal itu, olang gila belnama Dilekis melakukan pengeboman di gedung!"

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar ada berita pengeboman di TV..."

"Ah, itu kalena pengeboman itu bukan di Malaicia, tapi di... di... di mana ya Pang?"

"Kok aku?! Eh makcudku, pengeboman itu di negala...tetangga! Kamu tau kan di cana banyak telolis..."

Note : Negara yang dimaksud sama sekali BUKAN Indonesia.*sarcasm detected

"Oh begitu... Ya sudah, kalau Yaya mencariku, bilang kalau aku ada di dapur! Aku akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kalian!"

"Baik!"

Setelah Ying pergi ke dapur, Gopal menatap kedua bayi di depannya, menyeringai.

"Karangan yang bagus anak-anak..."

"DIAM!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boboiboy dan Fang masih menatap Gopal sengit.

"Dalimana kamu dapat celita kayak gitu! Tentang kami lagi!"Gopal yang bersikap mulai sok tahu mulai menjelaskan.

"Pertanyaan bagus, ini kudapat dari situs bernama fanfiction.."

"Penpicion?"

"Fanfiction!"

"Penpiktion?"

"Bukan! Fanfiction!"

"Kamu tahu maksud kami Gopal!"kata Fang emosi.

"Jadi, apa itu citus penpicion?"tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Situs ini adalah situs yang menampung segala macam tulisan dari para fans tentang kami, atau karakter yang lain.."

"Kalaktel yang lain? Belalti meleka juga membuat celita tentang Yaya dan Ying?"

"Betul, nih lihat. Ada cerita tentang Yaya..."

Kedua bayi menatap layar laptop penuh minat.

_The Tales of Biscuit_

Entah kenapa, mereka merinding ketika membaca kata 'biscuit'

_by : Amy Sarymy_

_Ketika kisah cinta antar dua insan harus berakhir tragis..._

_Pairing : BoYa_

"BoYa? Boboiboy dan Yaya?"tanya Fang yang dibalas anggukan oleh Gopal.

"Tunggu cebental! Di cini dibilang kicah cinta belakil tlagis kan? Apa maksudnya?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Sebaiknya kau baca dulu..."

Ketiga pasang mata menatap layar laptop penuh minat.

_Pada zaman dahulu, hiduplah seorang raja beserta putrinya yang bernama Putri Yaya. Putri Yaya adalah wanita yang cantik, pintar, dan baik hati. Namun sayang, tidak ada pangeran yang mau meminangnya. Hari demi hari, Putri Yaya terus mendambakan seorang pria, kekasih sejatinya, untuk datang kepadanya dan menjadi pendampingnya._

_Tuhan sepertinya mengabulkan doa sang putri. Seorang pangeran datang ke istana raja sambil membawa berbagai macam intan permata._

_"Wahai raja yang agung lagi bijaksana... Ijinkan saya, Pangeran Boboiboy dari Kerajaan Aba datang untuk meminang Putri Yaya!"_

_Putri Yaya terpesona akan paras Pangeran Boboiboy yang menawan. Ya, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ia melirik ayahnya, meminta persetujuan._

_"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengikuti sebuah sayembara!"_

_"Sayembara apapun akan saya hadapi demi mendapat bidadariku!"kata Pangeran Boboiby sambil mengangkat pedangnya._

_"Sayembaranya adalah... Kau harus memakan biskuit buatan putriku!"_

_"Kalau sayembaranya begitu, pantes saja tidak ada yang mau meminang.."_batin mereka bertiga sweatdrop.

_"Hanya itu saja? Saya dengan senang hati akan memakan biskuit buatan calon pengantinku!"_

_"Jangan tertipu bodoh! Biskuit Yaya itu penuh racun!"_teriak Boboiboy dalam hati.

_Kemudian Pangeran Boboiboy dengan mantap memasukkan sepotong biskuit ke dalam mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia telah roboh bersimbah darah._

_"Efeknya dahsyat banget!"_batin mereka bertiga.

_Pangeran Boboiboy menatap sang raja yang menggeleng sedih._

_"Sa-saya mengerti Yang Mulia, rupanya saya tidak cukup kuat untuk memperistri putri Anda.."_

_"PANGERAN BOBOIBOY!" Putri Yaya segera menghambur ke tubuh Pangeran Boboiboy._

_"ADA APA INI? BAGAIMANA BISA INI TERJADI PADAMU!"_

_"ITU KARENA BISKUITMU TAHU!"_batin mereka bertiga(lagi).

_"Ma-maafkan aku putriku... Ingatlah, meskipun kita berbeda dunia, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.."_

_Kemudian Pangeran Boboiboy menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di pangkuan Putri Yaya. Kini tinggallah Putri Yaya yang menangis pilu._

_"PANGERAN BOBOIBOYYYY!"_

_Tamat_

_RnR Please?_

"Pffttt..."

"JANGAN BELANI-BELANI KALIAN TELTAWA!"kata Boboiboy mengancam, namun terlambat. Fang dan Gopal telah terguling-guling di lantai, terbahak dahsyat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hah~ segarnya..."desah Yaya saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh, Yaya, kau sudah selesai?"kata Ying yang sedang menunggu di depan kamar mandi, dengan handuk di bahunya.

"Ying? Rupanya kau sudah kembali. Mau mandi?"

"Iyalah, apalagi? Tapi selain itu aku juga mau minta tolong.."

"Minta tolong?"

"Iya, untuk makan malam ini aku sidah siapkan mi goreng untuk kita bertiga.."

"Bertiga? Bukannya kita berlima?"

"Boboiboy dan Fang tidak mungkin kita beri mi goreng kan?"

"Hmm... betul juga... Lalu kamu masak apa untuk mereka berdua?"

"Tidak ada.."

"Kau mau biarkan mereka kelaparan!"

"Itulah masalahnya! Untuk mereka berdua, aku bingung akan memasak apa! Aku kurang sreg kalau harus memberi mereka bubur kemasan lagi.."

"Aku tahu.. Kurang sehat untuk mereka kan?"

"Itulah... Bagaimana ini Yaya?"

"Saat ini mending kamu mandi dulu... aku akan memasakkan makanan yang aman dimakan untuk mereka.."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, dan dijamin menyehatkan!"

"Terima kasih Yaya! Aku mandi dulu!"seru Ying sambil memeluk Yaya, kemudian ia melesat ke dalam kamar mandi. Kini tinggallah Yaya yang menuju ke arah dapur sembari bergumam.

"Aku butuh sayur yang banyak... dan rempah-rempah juga..."

Mari kita berdoa agar apapun yang Yaya masak tidak semengerikan biskuit buatannya.

Sementara itu, Fang dan Gopal masih asyik tertawa-tawa, disertai Boboiboy yang melotot kematian kepada mereka.

"AKAN KUCUMPAL KALIAN KALAU TIDAK MAU BELHENTI!"

"Aha-ehrm, maaf Boboiboy, habisnya fanfic ini telalu... menyentuh."kemudia Gopal mulai tertawa lagi.

"Kalau kamu becok mau menikah cama Yaya, cebaiknya mulai cekalang kamu mempelciapkan dili untuk bicuitnya Yaya, Boboiboy.."nasihat Fang dengan muka bijaksana, namun tidak menyembunyikan kilatan nakal di kedua matanya.

"DIAM! CETIAP PAGI AKU CUDAH DICUMPAL BICUIT YAYA CAMA OCHOBOT TAHU!"

"Oh~ rupanya Boboiboy kita benar-benar sudah menyiapkan diri untuk meminang Putri Yaya.."kata Gopal sambil tersenyum nakal. Muka Boboiboy memerah karena menahan malu dan marah. Kemudian mukanya mendadak cerah.

"Heh, Gopal... Kamu boleh telus teltawa-tawa membaca celita-celita tentang kami, coba kalau ada celita tentang kamu, kamu bakalan kami teltawakan juga!"

Kemudian dengan penuh dendam Boboiboy menscroll layar, mencari fanfiction tentang Gopal. Tidak ada.

"Loh? Kok gak ada?"

"Coba ke halaman dua Boboiboy.."kata Fang yang sudah berada di samping Boboiboy. Boboiboy menklik nomor 2.

Tetap tidak ada.

"Kenapa gak ada penpic tentang kamu Gopal?"tanya Boboiboy bingung. Dilihatnya Gopal pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"Gopal? Kenapa kamu di citu?"sekarang Fang ikut keheranan. Gopal menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka.

"Aku tidak punya fanfic karena..PARA PENGGEMAR TIDAK MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG AKU! HUWA!"tiba-tiba Gopal nangis bombay.

"Lah memang kenapa?"

"ITU TANDANYA AKU TIDAK TERKENAL DI MATA PARA PENGGEMAR!"

"Ah, masa? Kamu kan sudah menjadi cupelhelo duluan, bahkan cebelum ci Pang datang... Masa kamu tidak telkenal?"

"LAH BUKTINYA?!"

"Tenang aja, akan kami cali penpic tentang kamu Gopal..."

"Celius Boboiboy? Mencali diantala cembilan latus lima puluh delapan penpic? Aku cih ogah..."kata Fang malas yang segera mendapat jitakan dari Boboiboy.

"Hiks, ada filter di sana.. Pake itu saja untuk mencari fanfic tentang aku.."Boboiboy menuruti saran Gopal dan mengklik nama Gopal di filter.

29 _found_

"Dua puluh cembilan dari cembilan latus lima puluh lebih, belalti..."

"Ada cekital 3 pelsen penpic tentang Gopal."

"Oh! Gimana kamu tahu?"

"Hmph... aku kan pintel matematika..."

Gopal semakin pundung.

"Hiks.. hiks... cuma.. 3 persen..."

"Ahaha... coba kita baca dulu Gopal..."kata Boboiboy mencoba menghibur teman terlamanya. Sedangkan Fang mulai membuka salah satu dari 29 cerita, disaksikan 2 anak yang lain.

_My Sweet Boy_

_by : NaruloveSasu(?)_

_Sebuah cerita cinta masa SMA..._

_Pairing : GopalxOC_

"OC? Apa itu?"tanya Fang.

"OC? Ochobot? Ya ampun, Gopal! Kamu dipacangkan cama Ochobot?!"

"Bukanlah! OC itu _Original Character_, karakter buatan penggemar!"

"Belalti?"

"Berarti aku dipasangkan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, yang bahkan tidak pernah ada!"tangis Gopal tambah kencang.

"Ce-cebaiknya kita baca dulu celita ini Gopal.."

_Seorang gadis tampak malu-malu dari balik dinding. Bukan, dia bukan tersipu-sipu melihat Boboiboy, atau Fang, meskipun beratus-ratus gadis akan bertingkah demikian. Ia malah sedang melihat seseorang yang berada di samping mereka berdua. _

_Gopal._

_Meskipun ia tak seterkenal kedua temannya, bagi gadis itu, ia adalah pemuda yang paling menarik. Wajahnya yang tampak besar membuatnya tampak manis , pipinya yang menggembung lucu, serta badannya yang besar dan gagah membuat..._

"STOP! AKU GAK MAU DENGAR LAGI!"kemudian Gopal menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ke-kenapa? Kamu kan cedang dipuji-puji di cini?"

"DIA CUMA MENYEBUTKU GENDUT TIGA KALI! SELAIN ITU AKU GAK MAU DIPASANGIN SAMA OC!"setelah mengambil nafas panjang, Gopal melanjutkan keluahannya.

"Kenapa aku harus dipasangkan dengan OC? Kenapa bukan dengan Yaya atau Ying? Aku sudah mengenal mereka berdua sejak kecil, bahkan lebih lama dari kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian yang mengambilnya! Kena-"

"Jadi kamu cuka cama Yaya?"

"Atau Ying?"

Tiba-tiba Gopal merasakan pandangan menusuk dari kedua bayi di depannya.

"Te-tentu bukan itu maksudku, mereka sudah kuanggap adik sendiri..."

Pandangan menusuk tadi langsung lenyap. Tahu Gopal sudah tidak diambang maut, ia melanjutkan keluhannya.

"Dan juga! Kenapa si Fang itu lebih banyak ceritanya dibandingkan aku? Dia kan baru muncul di season dua!"

"Aku kan memang tampan dan populel..."kata Fang narsis. Boboiboy langsung memelototinya.

"Dan kenapa dia dipasangkan dengan Boboiboy! Dia dan Boboiboy cuma bisa bertengkar! Sedangkan aku, aku sering bermain bersama Boboiboy, berduaan-"

"Top top, kapan aku belduaan cama kamu Gopal?"

"Oh Boboiboy, apa kau lupa? Kita kan sering bermain bola bersama, main game bersama, bahkan masuk dalam game bersama-"

"Tapi itu bukan belduaan!"

"Jahat sekali kau melupakan berbagai kenangan indah kita berdua bersa-"

"Jangan mengatakannya dengan nada cepelti itu!"

"Boboiboy?"

"Apa lagi Pang?"

"Cudah kuduga kau maho-mahoan cama Gopal.."

"ENGGGAAAKKK!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boboiboy tampak ngos-ngosan setelah berteriak sepanjang itu. Fang masih menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan ilfeel dan Gopal masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Pang, pelcayalah, aku ini nomal celatus pelcen dan celatus pelcen cuka Yaya..."ujar Boboiboy lelah melihat tatapan menusuk Fang.

"Belalti cinta Gopal beltepuk cebelah tangan?"

"GOPAL GAK CINTA CAMA AKU!"

"..."

"Hiks..hiks.."

"..."

"...i-iya kan, Gopal?"

"..."

"GOPAL! AKU SUDAH SELESAI MANDI!"teriak Ying dari kejauhan merusak suasana hening mencekam diantara mereka bertiga. Gopal bangkit, menghapus air matanya, dan berkata dengan suara merajuk.

"Hmph, pikir saja sendiri... Aku akan mandi sambil membasuh segala luka di hatiku ini.."kemudian Gopal menghilang di kegelapan lorong. Tinggallah Boboiboy dan Fang yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Hei, Pang.. menulutmu apa makcud ucapannya Gopal?"

"... jujul caja aku tidak tau..."

Mereka pun terdiam.

"He-hei... Tadi Gopal bilang jumlah penpic mempengaluhi kepopulelan kan? Belalti cemakin banyak penpic tentang dilinya cemakin populel ia?"Niat Fang hanyalah untuk menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka, namun yang didapat Boboiboy menyeringai lebar ke arah mereka.

"Ho... jadi makcudmu kamu belniat mencali tahu banyakan mana penpik tentangku atau tentang kamu..."

"..."

"Eh? Bukan ya?"

"... cepeltinya menalik."

Secepat kilat tangan mungil Fang memegang _mouse _laptop.

"Hei! Aku dulu Pang!"

"Haha! Ciapa cepat dia dapat!"

Layar laptop menampilkan hasil filter.

_356 found._

"Wah.. banyak juga, jauh lebih banyak dalipada punyanya Gopal.."Boboiboy tak bisa menahan diri dari kagum.

"Huh, kau tengok lah ciapa aku dulu..."ujar Fang menyombong.

"Yosh, cekalang kita lihat punyaku!"kata Boboiboy sambil mengambil alih _mouse _dari tangan Fang.

_389 found._

Sekarang giliran Fang yang melongo dan giliran Boboiboy yang tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ke-kenapa ini bica teljadi!"

"Telimalah Pang, aku lebih populel dali pada kau.."

"Ti-tidak! Aku minta tanding ulang!"

Boboiboy sweatdrop.

"Pang, kayak gini mana ada tanding ulangnya..."  
"Oh iya ya... Tapi kita cuma celicih 33 penpik! Dengan cegela aku akan menyuculmu!"

"Ohoho... cayang cekali Pang... Coba kamu cali penpiknya Halilintal ada belapa?"

"Halilintal? Bagianmu yang pemalah itu? Kenapa?"

"Cudah cali caja..."

Fang mengklik _filter._

_159 found._

"Bagus, cekalang cali punya Taupan!"

_118 found_

Begitu seterusnya hingga didapan untuk Gempa 93, Api 61, dan Air 77.

"Cekalang jumlahkan meleka cemua."

"Lima latus lapan."

Boboiboy berkedip.

"Apa?"

"Jumlahnya lima latus lapan. Memang kenapa?"

"Wah, kau hebat, bica belhitung cecepat itu..."

"Ciapa dulu dong... Pang..."jawab Fang penuh kesombongan. Namun senyumnya memudar tatkala ia melihat seringai di wajah Boboiboy.

"Jumlahkan dengan penpik punyaku."

"Punyamu tadi tiga latus delapan puluh cembilan, jadi delapan latus lima puluh catu-Tunggu!"

"Benal cekali Pang, itu jumlah penpikku caat ini.."

"Tidak adil! Penpik tentang bagian dilimu tidak boleh dihitung!"

"Tapi meleka cemua, Gempa, Halilintal, Taupan, Api, Ail, itu _**aku **_, Pang..."

"Tapi-tapi.."Fang tampak hendak menyanggah, namun Boboiboy memotongnya dengan kalimat penuh nada ejekan.

"Jadi, Tuan Pang yang pintal matematika... Belapa celicih celita kita caat ini?"

" Li-lima latus empat puluh... catu..."

Untuk pertama kalinya ia membenci kemampuan berhitung cepatnya.

TBC

* * *

**Hola! Kembali lagi bersama Lulu yang baru comeback dari Lembah Hiatus!**

***Liat penggemar BoyFang dan BoYa bawa golok*Amppuunnn! Lulu gak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan pairing siapapun! meskipun Lulu penggemar FangYing aliran keras, tapi Lulu juga suka baca penpik tentang pairing lain! Lulu cuma berkhayal seandainya para karakter Boboiboy membaca fanfic tentang mereka.. Jadi jangan ada yang tersinggung ya... Iya kayak gitu, taroh goloknya di tanah.. sabar..**

***Liat penggemar FangYing bawa gergaji*Hiee! Te-tenang aja, fanfic tentang FangYing bakal kubahas di chapter selanjutnya! kan ep What A Noisy Night rencananya mau tak jadiin satu chapter, tapi karena dah kebanyakan, jadi Lulu potong.. Jujur aja Lulu gak suka kalau satu chapter isinya terlalu banyak.. **

**Tapi maaf, Lulu gak bisa bikin cantumin fanfic tentang Boboiboy Elementary di sini, abis kalau Hali, Tau, Gem, dan yang lain gak ikut mbaca rasanya kurang greget gitu... dan rencananya Boboiboy gak bakal pecah elemen sampai chapter terakhir, dimana di chapter terakhir Lulu punya rencana buat mereka *ketawa sadis***

**Jadi, tunggu chapter selanjutnya dalam beberapa tahun lagi!*ditendang readers*Be-becanda, Lulu akan usahakan secepatnya.**

**Ciao!**

* * *

_Chapter selanjutnya:_

_"Aku gak cundele! Cundele itu apa?"_

_"Yaya, aaa..."_

_"Mereka berdua memang selalu bersaing..."_

_"YAYA! KENAPA AKHIRNYA HOROR!"_

_"Ini... ini seperti yang di cerita!"_

* * *

**Tantangan : temukan hal yang rancu dalam chapter ini(bukan typonya, hehe... :P). Kalau benar kuberi ciuman dan doa setulus hati*dibuang ke langit***


	8. What A Noisy Night part 2

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita semua menginap di rumah Boboiboy hari ini?"_

_"Meleka cemua memutuskan cemua ini... meleka bahkan tidak meminta pendapatku..."_

_"Jadi, apa itu citus penpicion?"_

_"Aku butuh sayur yang banyak... dan rempah-rempah juga..."_

* * *

**Boboiboy : Umm.. di captel ini caya akan membawakan kata pembukanya, dikalenakan si autol...*melirik author yang depresi di pojokan...***

**Lulu : hiks... kenapa... Fangku...**

**Boboiboy :*menghela napas lelah*Hah... dia jadi begini cetelah menonton epicode telbalu Boboiboy. Katanya kejutan yang datang beltubi-tubi di epicode itu membuat kokolo autol yang celapuh gelas-**

**Lulu : Serapuh kapas tahu! Serapuh kapas!**

**Boboiboy : Telcelah deh. Pokoknya *mombolak-balik kertas yang telah diberikan author* untuk tantangan di chaptel cebelumnya, kalena tidak ada yang menjawab dengan benal, maka jawabannya akan dijelaskan di captel ini. Makanya autol, kalo bikin tantangan jangan yang cucah-cucah...**

**Lulu :*tidak mendengarkan karena masih di zona depresi***

**Boboiboy :Oh ya juga *membalik kertas lagi* di cini ada cedikit pelubahan, yaitu nama cadel Fang yang tadinya diketik Pang jadi diketik Peng, mengikuti cala baca nama Fang nolmal. Soalnya agar tidak teltukal dengan nama-WOY JANGAN CPOILEL AUTOL! BANYAK YANG BELUM NONTON EPICODE TELBALU!**

**Lulu :*mendongak dari zona depresi* hah? Episode baru? Fang? HUWAAA! *mbalik lagi ke zona depresi***

**Boboiboy :Argghhh! Cebaiknya kita cegela mulai caja captel balunya! Celamat membaca!**

* * *

"Haha! Akuilah Peng, kalau aku yang lebih populel dibandingkan kamu!"

"..."

"Eh... Peng?"

"..."

"Peng? Kamu ngambek ya?"

"..."

"Iya deh, aku minta maap, kamu olang paling populel cejagat deh!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"PENG! JANGAN DIAM CAJA! BIKIN AKU CEBAL TAHU!"

"KAMU JUGA JANGAN BELICIK! AKU LAGI BELPIKIL!"

Terdengar suara tarikan napas panjang. Kedua bayi tersebut tampak berusaha memendam amarah mereka yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Kemudian Boboiboy bersuara tenang.

"Kamu cedang belpikil apa?"

"Kulaca ada yang aneh dalam jumlah penpik yang kita dapatkan..."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kenapa punyamu bica delapan latus lebih? Itu aneh..."

Boboiboy menghela napas lelah.

"Dengal Peng.. Aku tau kamu macih gak telima kalau aku punya banyak penpik, tapi-"

"Bukan itu intiku bodoh!"potong Fang tiba-tiba. Urat di dahinya berkedut kesal.

"Lalu intimu apa?"

"Apa kamu tahu kalau jumlah penpik dalam blog ini ada cembilan latus lima puluh delapan?"

"Tahu lah, makcudmu apa?"tanya Boboiboy masih belum ngeh.

"Makcudku adalah, jumlah penpik tentang dilimu, atau bagian dilimu yang lain itu delapan latus lima puluh catu, cedangkan punyaku ada tiga latus lima puluh cembilan. Kalau dijumlah, belalti jumlah penpik yang ada harusnya celatus cepuluh lebih.. Belum lagi punya Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya..."

"Hmm... benal juga, kenapa penpik punyaku jadi cebanyak itu?"

"Aneh kan?"

"Iya, tapi..."Boboiboy merenung sebentar, kemudian matanya melebar di gagasan yang mendadak muncul di otaknya.

"Peng! Cekalang cali tentang penpik Halilintal cama Taupan! Atau Gempa cama Taupan! Pokoknya cali penpik yang punya dua kalakter diliku!"

Fang yang kebingungan melihat wajah Boboiboy yang berubah horor segera mengklik filter dan memasukkan nama Halilintar dan Taufan.

_95 found_

Fang segera mengklik _apply._

Jreng! Muka Fang terbelalak melihat kebanyakan fanfic di sana bergenre romance_. _Bahkan ada beberapa fanfik yang isi _summary_nya agak... ekstrim.

"Boboiboy... ini..."

"Arrgghhh!"ujar Boboiboy sambil mengucek kepalanya. "Cudah kuduga!"

"Apa makcudmu cudah kuduga? Kamu tahu tentang ini?"

"Tentu caja tidak! Tapi pikilkan lagi Peng, kenapa jumlah penpikku sangat banyak campe hampil memenuhi jumlah celita yang ada? Itu belalti ada dua atau lebih bagian diliku dalam catu penpik! Dan kamu tahu apa yang kita pelajali malam ini tentang pala penggemal?"

"Meleka cuka membuat celita yang tak masuk akal?"

"Tepat cekali! Dan celain itu, meleka juga cuka membuat pailing-pailing yang estim!"

"Pailing yang estim?"Fang tampak tidak paham dengan ucapan Boboiboy.

"Pailing itu apa? Dan kenapa bica jadi eskim? Memangnya penggemal bica bikin eskim?"

"Hah?"

"Hah?"

"..."

"..."  
_Sumpah cadel ini mulai menyebalkan... _batin Boboiboy dan Fang bersamaan. Boboiboy yang paham Fang tidak memahami ucapanya mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku gak tahu pailing apa yang kamu makcudkan, tapi pailing yang kumaksud itu ini..."kata Boboiboy sambil memblok kata _pairing _di salah satu _summary._

"Oh..."kata Fang yang jujur saja merasa malu. Ia mengira Boboiboy berkata_ 'mereka(para menggemar) suka membuat vanili menjadi eskrim'_. Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia menyimpulkan pailing menjadi vanili? Entah, hanya Fang dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Dan cepelti yang kubilang, cepeltinya pala penggemal kita cuka mencocokkan kalaktel-kalaktel menjadi kicah cinta yang aneh-aneh, contohnya kaya kamu dan aku Peng..."

Fang mulai paham makcud Boboiboy.

"Tapi, Halilintal dan Taupan itu kan catu olang, yaitu kamu... Bagaiman bica meleka jatuh cinta?"

"Itulah makannya kubilang pala penggemal itu gila!"

Fang tampak merenung sebentar. Kemudian seringai lebar mampir di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, penghitungan tadi tidak sah! Penpik yang kamu punya tidak cebanyak itu!"kata Fang merasa lega. Boboiboy mengangkat bahu.

"Apa bedanya Peng? Bahkan kalau jumlah penpik Halilintal dan lain-lain tidak dimasukkan, punyaku tetap lebih banyak dalipada punyamu..."

Fang drop seketika. Meskipun Boboiboy mengucapkannya dengan nada santai, namun tetap saja Fang merasa terhina. Dengan penuh dendam ia mengklik salah satu cerita HaliTau.

"He-hei Peng! Jangan buka itu!"

Namun terlambat. Huruf-huruf sudah memenuhi layar dan dengan sadis Fang menangkap kepala Boboiboy, memaksanya membaca fanfic tersebut.

"PENG! LEPASKAN AKU!"kata Boboiboy panik karena kepalanya berada dalam cengkeraman si landak ungu. Ia berinisiatif menutup matanya, namun Fang dengan kejam berbisik di telinganya.

"Kalau kau belani menutup matamu, akan kucentuh bagian cencitifmu..."kata Fang sambil memegang pinggang Boboiboy. Boboiboy sendiri yang tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari cengkeraman Fang tampak pasrah.

Sumpah deh kalau saja adegan ini dilihat orang awam dan mereka dalam keadaan tubuh normal, pasti telah menimbulkan praduga yang tidak-tidak.

_Wake Up My Love_

_by : Iwan Peyek_

_Laksana dalam dongeng, ciuman dari cinta sejati mampu menarik insan dari mimpi, kan?_

_Pairing :HaliTau_

"PENG! AKU GAK MAU LIAT!"teriak Boboiboy histeris sambil berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Fang. Membaca cerita tentang Halilintar dan Taufan ciuman adalah salah satu dari hal-hal buruk yang bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di otak tak berdosa Boboiboy. Namun tentu saja Fang siap sedia untuk menghentikannya dari melarikan diri. Tangan Fang yang sedari tadi gatal ingin meraba-raba pinggang Boboiboy(harap tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh) mulai menggelitiki Boboiboy secara brutal.

"Hihihi... ber-belhenti Peng! Ahaha..."

"Tapi janji kau halus membaca celita ini!"

"Ba-baiklah! Janji! Ta-tapi hentikan!"

Akhirnya Fang menghentikan siksaannya, namun tangannya masih tinggal di pinggang Boboiboy, siap beraksi saat dibutuhkan. Boboiboy yang tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa melarikan diri, dengan (sangat) terpaksa membaca fanfic tersebut.

_"Hali! Bangun! Sudah pagi nih!"teriak Taufan dari pinggir sebuah ranjang berwarna merah menyala. Di atasnya, tampak sesosok pria yang masih asyik mengarungi dunia mimpi, tanpa peduli sang ayam jago telah berkumandang sedari tadi._

_"Hali! Kamu mau terlambat ke sekolah?!"seru Taufan mulai kesal. Iyalah, Taufan sudah berseragam begini, malah sudah sisiran dengan rapi dan berpupur ria(?), Halilintar malah masih ngorok. Dan parahnya, sesuai ultimatum pasal ke 53 dari Undang-Undang Tok Aba, dijelaskan bahwa Halilintar dan Taufan harus berangkat sekolah bersama-sama, karena mereka berdua mempunyai bakat unik untuk membuka jalur baru yang belum pernah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya, bahkan mereka tak tahu bahwa jalur tersebut benar-benar ada._

_Singkatnya, mereka gampang kesasar_

_"HALI! BANGUN!"Taufan mulai putus asa melihat Halilintar tidak sedikitpun membuka matanya. Ia malah bergumam tidak jelas._

_"Tok... satu jam lagi..."_

_"SATU JAM LAGI DARI MANA! SATU JAM LAGI KITA BAKALAN KENA BELASAH ROTAN KEINSYAFAN TAHU!"Cukup, Taufan lelah teriak-teriak terus. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus membuat Halilintar bangun. Otaknya entah mengapa memutar kisah dongeng yang diceritakan Yaya. Bahwa Putri Salju yang tidur karena apel beracun, siuman akibat ciuman dari sang Pangeran._

_Tanpa Taufan sadari, kepalanya mendekat menuju kepala Halilintar dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia nikmati sensasi bibir orang terkasihnya, hingga ia melupakan tujuannya mencium Halilintar di tempat pertama. Namun tiba-tiba Taufan merasakan bahwa Halilintar membalas ciumannya, meskipun dalam keadaan setengah tidur._

_"Ngh.."_

_Tangan Halilintar bergerak menuju belakang kepala Taufan, menarik bibir Taufan agar lebih dekat dengan bibirnya. Mereka pun mulai berciuman lebih lama, lebih intens, dan lebih bergairah. Akhirnya mereka menghentikan ciuman tersebut. Seringai terbentuk di wajah Taufan._

_"Dasar kebo. Akhirnya kau bangun juga.."_

_Halilintar bersumpah, menjadi kebo pun ia rela asal ia mendapat kecupan dari kekasihnya lagi._

_Tamat_

"Oi, Boboiboy?"kata Fang sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Boboiboy yang seputih kapas. Tatapannya kosong.

"Mungkin aku agak ketellaluan..."kata Fang sambil bergumam. Emang kamu keterlaluan, Fang...

Dalam inner Boboiboy...

"TAUFAN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU! KETUSUK KAU DENGAN PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

"SA-SABAR HALILINTAR! ITU HANYA CERITA! ITU TIDAK BENAR!"

"KYAA! HALILINTAR! KUMOHON JANGAN TUSUK AKU!"

"KAU JUGA JANGAN MEMBUATNYA TERDENGAR AMBIGU!"

Dalam inner Boboiboy(anggap saja ruangan putih hampa yang tidak ada apa-apanya) tampak Halilintar yang murka sedang mengejar Taufan yang ketakutan, dengan Gempa berusaha melerai mereka. Api hanya menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan penasaran, sedangkan Air tentu saja masih enak tidur.

Akhirnya Api, sebagai anak yang baik merasa harus melerai pertengkaran mereka bertiga. Yah, sebenarnya hanya Halilintar dan Tuafan yang bertengkar, namun karena usaha perdamaian yang diusahakan Gempa belum membuahkan hasil, Api berniat untuk membantunya.

"Sudahlah Halilintar, jangan marah... Kita semua tahu yang kebo itu bukan kamu, tapi Air..."kata Api polos.

Mereka bertiga berhenti mendadak.

_"Bukan itu masalahnya..."_batin Halilintar, Gempa, dan Taufan beberengan, sweatdrop. Api sendiri memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Air yang masih asyik tidur.

"Jadi ciuman itu bisa membangunkan orang sekebo apapun ya... Aku coba ah!"kata Api riang dengan nada seperti anak-anak tertarik dengan mainan baru. Wajah panik segera terpatri di muka ketiga Boboiboy yang tersisa.

_"Jangan-jangan dia... mau..."_

Api yang tidak menyadari sama sekali akan perubahan wajah ketiga Boboiboy lainnya semakin mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Air yang sedang berbaring. Kepalanya ia arahkan ke wajah Air. Bibirnya tampak memberi ancang-ancang hendak mencium.

Oke fix, sekarang ketiga Boboiboy yang tersisa segera menghentikan apapan yang sedang mereka kerjakan, dan balik memegangi Api dengan brutal.

"JANGAN API!"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!"

"SAKIT! LEPASKAN AKU! KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH!"

"KAMU JANGAN MENIKUNG API!"

"HIDUP LURUS AJA SUSAH, APALAGI NIKUNG API!"

"BETUL! TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENIKUNG, APALAGI DENGAN AIR!"

"LURUS NIKUNG, SEBENARNYA APA SIH YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN!"

"BERISIK! BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG SEDIKIT! AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA UNTUK TIDUR!"

"KAMU DARITADI SUDAH TIDUR TAHU!"

Kembali ke dunia nyata...

"Oi.. Bumi memanggil Boboiboy..."Fang masih berusaha membangunkan Boboiboy dari syoknya. Berkebalikan dengan keadaan innernya yang penuh keributan, Boboiboy malah terdiam seribu bahasa. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali, seperti patung. Akhirnya Fang yang mulai sebal akan kebatuan rivalnya memukulkan bantal tepat ke muka Boboiboy. Sedikit kejam, memang, namun terbukti efektif. Beberapa detik kemudian rona kehidupan mulai kembali ke wajah Boboiboy. Matanya mengerjap sekali.

"Pyuh! Akhilnya kau cadal juga.."kata Fang lega melihat Boboiboy keluar dari zona syoknya. Sekarang Boboiboy malah menatap Fang dengan pandangan polos.

"Peng?"

"Iya?"

NGEEEKKKK!

"OHOK BOBOIBOY! AKU JANGAN DICEKIK!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A-ampun Boboiboy, ohok! Le-lepaskan!"

"Tidak ada ampunan buatmu!"

Boboiboy mengencangkan cengkeramannya di leher Fang, tanpa peduli akan Fang yang meronta-ronta kesakitan. Akhirnya karena Boboiboy mulai lelah, ia tanpa sadar mengendorkan sedikit cengkeramannya. Tentu saja Fang tanpa membuang kesempatan segera melepaskan diri dan menghirup udara bebas.

"Hah.. hah... kamu benal-benal mau membunuhku.."

"Diam! Calahmu cendili memakcaku melakukan cecuatu yang aku gak cuka!"

Fang tampak mengkerut di bawah tatapan bengis Boboiboy(meskipun dari awal tubuhnya sudah mengkerut akibat kerjaan alien laknat tertentu).

"Ma-maap deh.. Aku cuma belcanda..."

Alih-alih menjadi tenang, Boboiboy malah semakin murka.

"Belcanda? BELCANDA KAMU BILANG!"

Muka Boboiboy sudah sangat merah, akibat kemarahannya yang amat sangat. Fang mulai merasa bersalah. *Gak dari tadi... -_-

"Baiklah, aku benal-benal minta maap.. Gak cehalusnya aku memakcamu kayak gitu.."

Muka Boboiboy masih tampak marah, namun tatapan matanya sedikit-sedikit mulai melembut.

"Hmph! Cetidaknya kamu cudah cadal akan kecalahanmu!"

"Hehe... jadi, kamu cudah memaapkan aku?"

Kepala Boboiboy menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak cemudah itu, bocah nalcis.. Kamu tetap halus dibeli hukuman!"

Fang menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Aku akan membaca calah catu celita lomantis milikmu!"kata Boboiboy sambil secepat kilat mengoperasikan laptop.

"Apa! Tunggu!"Fang mencoba mencegah, namun Boboiboy sudah mengklik filter dan hasilnya...

"Argh! Kenapa bica begini!"seru Boboiboy frustasi. Fang mulai ikut menatap layar laptop dan tercengang.

Cerita-cerita yang ditunjukkan di layar didominasi oleh cerita tentang Boboiboy dan Fang.

Fang tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis.

"Boboiboy, aku gak mau baca celita cinta tentang kita... lagi."

"Aku juga."

Boboiboy mulai menscoll ke bawah. Namun sayang, fanfic yang memenuhi layar masih berpairing BoyFang dan FangBoy.

"Hei, Peng... Bedanya BoyPeng dan PengBoy itu apa?"

"Mana aku tahu? mungkin gak ada bedanya, cuma dibalik aja..."

Hohoho... tentu saja ada bedanya bayi-bayi kecil... Itu menandakan siapa yang dominan di sana..*plak! Re: jangan ngajarin hal yang aneh-aneh sama anak kecil!*

"Aha! Akhilnya!"seru Boboiboy saat matanya melihat suatu cerita berpairing FangYing. Boboiboy segera membuka cerita tersebut, tanpa peduli wajah Fang yang berubah ngeri.

_"Semoga di fanfic ini Fang mati dengan nista.."_batin Boboiboy kejam. Masih dendam soal fanficnya dengan Yaya rupanya.

_My Beautiful Birthday_

_by : Aamar Dipper_

_Siapa sangka, di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas Ying menemukan pujaan hatinya.._

_Pairing : FangYing_

"Aku bahkan gak tahu kapan ulang tahun Ying.."

"Dacal kamu teman yang buluk... Gitu aja gak tahu.."

"Emang kamu tahu, Boboiboy?"

"... enggak cih..."

"KAMU JUGA CAMA CAJA!"

_Hari ini adalah hari paaaling istimewa dalam hidup seorang Ying. Tepat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ying yang ketujuh belas, alias her sweet seventeen. Pagi ini saja, dia sudah mendapatkan sepiring penuh mie Cina yang enak dari neneknya, buku-buku novel kesukaannya dari orangtuanya, dan juga ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang hangat dari keluarganya dan Yaya. Dengan wajah penuh riang gembira, ia melangkah menuju sekolah. Sengaja ia berangkat paling pagi, agar ia tidak dapat kado bom tepung dari atas pintu seperti yang Gopal terima pada ulang tahunnya yang lalu._

_Sesampainya ia di kelas, ia merengut. Rupanya sudah ada orang yang mendahuluinya berada di kelas. Namun bukan itu penyebab muka Ying berubah drastis seakan tertarik paksa. Masalahnya adalah makhluk yang berada di pandangan matanya adalah Fang, si bocah sombong yang seakan hidupnya dimaksudkan untuk mengganggu Ying. China tomboy, itu julukannya kepada Ying. Sembarangan. Emangnya dia sendiri bukan China? Lagipula Ying gak tomboy kok, dia kan cuma suka main bola seminggu tiga kali! Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, si bocah pengganggu tersebut sedang berada di meja Ying. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, tapi Ying yang tidak ingin hari manisnya terganggu oleh salah satu kejahilan Fang, memutuskan untuk mengusirnya._

_"Hei, kamu! Buat apa kamu di mejaku, hah!"bentak Ying tepat di telinga si pemuda berkacamata. Pemuda tersebut sempat gelagapan, namun dengan cepatnya ia memulihkan keadaan dan membuat senyum mengejek, salah satu senyum yang ingin Ying hancurkan dengan kungfu miliknya._

_"Oh, China tomboy sudah datang rupanya... Tadi kamu bilang apa? Mejamu? Bukannya kamu tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan itu? Yang paling cepat datang yang berhak memutuskan kan?"_

_Darah Ying sudah mendidih karena amarah. Sabar, sabar, ia tidak mau berkelahi di hari istimewanya. Tapi pemuda di depannya sungguh menyebalkan!_

_"Ini mejaku! Aku sudah menempati meja ini selama hampir setahun! Sekarang pergi!"_

_"Iya, iya... Aku tidak ada minat untuk mencuri habitatmu kok... Lagipula kamu butuh meja paling depan ini agar bisa jadi anak emas guru, kan?"_

_Cukup. Ying sudah mencapai batasnya. Dengan penuh tenaga ia mengayunkan kakinya, siap memberikan tendangan tepat ke perut Fang, atau ke bagian di bawahnya. Namun Fang cepat mengelak dan dengan santai melangkah keluar kelas. Sambil siul-siul segala. Dengan tubuh masih panas karena amarah, Ying menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dan melemparkan tasnya secara kasar ke laci. Terdengar bunyi gemerisik mencurigakan. Terdorong rasa penasaran ia merogoh lacinya. Dan sekarang di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kado berwarna kuning dan berpita ungu._

_"Dari siapa ini?"gumam Ying sambil membuka kadonya. Matanya terbelalak kagum. Isi kado tersebut adalah sebuah headphone terbaru dilengkapi dengan alat pemutar musiknya. Siapapun pemberinya, bagaimana dia tahu kalau dia sudah lama menginginkan benda itu? Tanpa malu-malu ia mengeluarkan pekik kegembiraan._

_Di luar kelas, tampak seorang pemuda berambut ungu bersandar di dinding. Telunjuknya memutar-mutar donat lobak merah kegemaran pemuda tersebut. Saat ia mendengar suara teriakan kegembiraan, dengan senyum puas ia berjalan pergi._

_"Selamat ulang tahun, China tomboyku..."_

Boboiboy memandang Fang dengan pandangan menghina.

"A-apa?"

"Kamu ini memang benal-benal bodoh, Peng... Membelikan hadiah ulang tahun ke cewek dengan nolmal aja gak bica... Kenapa halus diajak belantem dulu?"

"Di-diam! Itu kan cuma di cerita! Cemuanya tidak benal!"

"Tidak, kurasa cerita itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.."

Boboiboy dan Fang menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara terakhir yang berbicara. Terlihat Gopal dengan handuk yang masih tersampir di bahunya.

"Hah, Gopal, telkejut aku... Apa makcudmu kalau celita ini tidak cepenuhnya calah?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Kalian tahu, kalau cerita ini buatan penggemar tapi menggunakan karakter kita. Namun, para penggemar biasanya akan membuat tokoh dalam cerita mereka setidaknya sesuai dengan sifat tokoh yang asli..."

"Jadi makcudnya?"

"Maksudnya Fang, bahkan para penggemar pun tahu kalau kamu itu tsundere..."

Muka Fang memerah marah.

"Aku gak cundele tahu!"

Gopal hanya mencibir.

"Ngomong-ngomong cundele itu apa?"

Gopal terjungkal ke belakang. Orang ini, arti tsundere saja tidak tahu, kenapa juga dia sudah ngegas duluan. Dengan menarik napas panjang Gopal berkata.

"Sudah, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu apa arti tsundere ke kamu Fang... dan aku juga ingin melihat kelanjutan cerita itu... Tapi, aku punya pesan dari Ying dan Yaya yang harus segera kusampaikan ke kalian..." Gopal berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada datar.

"Kalian lebih milih mandi bersama atau dimandikan Yaya dan Ying?"

000000000000000000

"Ying! Apa maksudnya ini!"

"Meckipun kami jadi kecil, waktu mandi tetap halus jadi plipaci, kan?"

Ying hanya memandang datar kedua makhluk di depannya. Gopal yang bertugas sebagai pembawa berita dan penggendong bayi memilih undur diri. Ying menghela napas pelan.

"Begini, aku tahu kalian pasti menolak jika tidak dibiarkan mandi sendirian. Tapi lihat dahulu situasinya. Tubuh kalian menyusut menjadi bayi, dan bayi tidak boleh dibiarkan mandi sendiri."

"Tapi kemalin malam aku bica mandi cendili!"kata Fang, tanpa menyadari berpotensi membuka aib diri sendiri.

"Ya, dan kamu berpotensi mati kedinginan karena telanjang dan sendirian di lantai kamar mandi kemarin kalau aku tidak datang dan membantumu."

Fang langsung kicep. Boboiboy memandang Fang dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Peng, kamu mandinya dibantu Ying kemalin?"

"BUKAN BEGITU! BUKAN DIBANTU DENGAN CALA CEPELTI YANG KAMU PIKILKAN! YING CUMA-"

"Anunya Fang kecil lho~"

"YIIINGGG!"

"Salahmu sendiri bilang dadaku kecil kemarin! Aku cuma balas dendam!"

"Ck ck ck... Anumu kecil ya Fang.. Pantas saja kamu yang dibawah Boboiboy.."Gopal tiba-tiba masuk pembicaraan.

"Apa! Aku gak dibawah Boboiboy! Meskipun anuku kecil tapi pasti punya Boboiboy lebih kecil!"

"Enak caja, anuku lebih becal tahu! Jadi, aku memang diatasmu!"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut ini?"tanya Yaya yang baru keluar dari dapur. Dilihatnya Boboiboy dan Fang sedang bertengkar, Gopal menonton, dan Ying mimisan(?).

"Dia yang bikin gala-gala! Dia bilang anunya becal dan dia diatasku! Kayak aku bakal membialkan kamu diatasku! Kamu itu halus dibawahku!"kata Fang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang ditunjuk-tunjuk jadi emosi.

"Tapi kenyataannya emang begitu! Anumu kecil jadi aku diatasmu!"

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Sudah sudah.. Jangan bertengkar..." Yaya sekarang mengerti permasalahannya. Sangat mengerti.

"Dengar Fang, aku tahu menjadi dibawah itu memang sakit, tapi yang diatas juga capek lo... Lebih banyak kerja dibandingkan yang dibawah, yang dibawah kan cuma tinggal diam dan enak... Jadi jangan bertengkar lagi ya, kalian bisa tukar-tukaran posisi biar tidak ada rasa iri... Atau kalian bisa pakai pelumas biar Fang gak protes lagi..."nasihat Yaya dengan wajah bijaksana.

Note : Yaya diam-diam fujoshi

Boboiboy dan Fang kebingungan, sedangkan wajah Gopal dan Ying berubah jadi ('A')

"Apa hubungannya pelumas cama plotesku?"

"Makcudnya tukal-tukalan pocici? Tukal-tukalan anu gitu? Emang bica?"

"Kenapa yang dibawah tinggal diam dan enak? Dibawah itu altinya kalah kan? Apa enaknya?"

"Tlus kenapa yang diatas lebih banyak kelja? Bukannya kalo diatas artinya menang? Lagipula kelja apaan cih? Pelacaan kita cuma lagi kompetici kayak biaca.."

Yaya berkedip sekali.

Sebagai catatan, anak kecil memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Boboiboy dan Fang memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Boboiboy dan Fang jadi anak kecil?

Kelar hidup loe. (apa hubungannya?)

"Ehem..." Yaya berdeham sekali untuk mengembalikan wibawanya yang hancur berkeping-keping. "Jadi, kalian sudah memutuskan akan mandi bareng siapa?"ucap Yaya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Boboiboy dan Fang bagai disambar petir.

_"Aku sama sekali lupa tentang hal itu!"_

"Cini bental Peng.."kata Boboiboy sambil menyeret Fang menjauh dari 3 anak yang lain.

"Gimana nih Boboiboy! Aku gak mau diliat Ying telanjang lagi!"

"Aku juga gak mau telanjang di depan Yaya! Apa kita minta Gopal mandiin kita caja?"

"Apa kamu gila? Dia bakal mengejek kita buat lima bulan kedepan!"

"Hmm..."Boboiboy berpikir sejenak. Kemudian dia dapat ide.

"Peng, kita mandi belcama caja... Aku punya lencana.."kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum misterius. Fang yang melihatnya langsung merinding. Otak absurdnya tanpa sadar menampilkan suatu scene yang dia baca beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Ucapan Fang yang terkesan tsundere dipotong oleh melekatnya bibir Boboiboy ke bibir ranumnya. Muka Fang memerah._

"Boboiboy, aku gak bakal bialin kamu ngelakuin macam-macam cama aku di kamal mandi."

"BUKAN BEGITU MAHO!"Boboiboy menarik napas sebentar dan memastikan ketiga teman dewasanya tidak mendengar.

"Dengal, kalau kita dimandiin cama Yaya dan Ying, kita gak bakal dibialkan mandi cendili.. Gopal pun pasti bakal mandiin kita cambil neltawain kita. Tapi kalau kita mandi belcama, kita bica minta alat-alat mandinya ditaluh bawah, tlus kita bica mandi cambil caling membelakangi. Kita gak bakalan liat catu cama lain."

"Hmm.. kulaca itu ide bagus.." kemudian mereka merangkak kembali ke hadapan ketiga temannya.

"Kami cudah memutuskan. Kami akan mandi belcama."kaya Boboiboy mantap. Yaya dan Ying terlihat kecewa sedangkan Gopal memandang mereka horor.

"Astaga! Kalian berdua be-"

"YING! Tolong ambilkan baju gantiku."seru Fang secepat mungkin agar apapun yang hendak Gopal katakan tidak selesai.

"Jangan lupa Fang, kamu harus melepas lensa kontakmu sebelum mandi... Mau aku lepaskan?"

Muka Fang tiba-tiba memerah mengingat insiden di mall.

"Ti-tidak ucah Ying, aku bica mencopotnya cendili."

"Yaya, aku juga minta baju gantiku."

Di kamar mandi...

"Boboiboy, kok cabunmu gak ada bucanya?"

"Itu kampel kamal mandi bodoh, maca gak bica bedain kampel kamal mandi ama cabun?"

"Ya maapkan aku kalau aku cedikit labun, aku lagi gak pake lenca kontak tahu!"

"Nih cabunnya.."

"Oh, telima kacih.."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Boboiboy, aku minta cedikit odolmu ya..."

"Oke-Tunggu! Peng, itu bukan odol, itu-"

"HOEKK! KECUUT!"

"-calep kakinya To Aba.."

* * *

**TBC**

**Boboiboy : Kembali lagi belcama caya, kalena ci autol macih... *melirik author yang masih depresi di pojokan***

**Boboiboy : Kata autol cebenalnya captel 8 yang asli telbagi jadi dua, karena meliat jumlah wodnya yang cudah campai 6 K. Celain itu, ci autol mau tanya, untuk penpik "Parenting Halilintar? Oh No!(diucapkan cadel)" kemungkinan 1 captel lagi cudah tamat, cedangkan untuk penpik ini macih 3 captel lagi balu tamat. Oleh kalena itu, leadels cemua pengen autol nyelecain PHON dulu apa BAC dulu? Kalena-**

**Fang : Boboiboy? Ngapain kamu di cini? Bukannya yang biacanya mengatakan kata penutup itu ci autol?**

**Boboiboy : Belaninya kamu beltanya cepelti itu! Ini cemua gala-gala kamu bodoh! Dalipada itu, mendingan kamu pelgi cekalang, soalnya ci autol lagi-**

**Lulu : *menerjang mini Fang dengan tenaga maksimum* FANG! KENAPA KAMU –spoiler- -spoiler- -spoiler-! DAN JUGA SELAMA INI KAMU –spoiler- spoiler- -spoiler-!"**

**Fang : *tercekik dan terhimpit pelukan author* Uhuk Boboiboy! Tolong aku!**

**Boboiboy : Hmph, kamu pantas mendapatkannya.**

* * *

**Omake **

Di suatu rumah, tampak seorang bapak tua sedang memegang sebuah kacamata berwarna ungu. Pak tua itu tampak mengelem tangkai kacamata agar menyambung kembali. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menekan huruf F yang berada di samping kacamata. Dan...

"Wuah! Kenapa ini?"

Kacamata itu seketika berubah. Pak tua itu tentu saja terkejut, dan di kala terkejutnya, ia kembali menekan sesuatu. Kacamata itu pun kembali seperti semula.

"Haduh, mainan jaman sekarang memang canggih-canggih..."kata pak tua tersebut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Boboiboy, Fang termenung kebingungan.

"_Kayaknya aku kelupaan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?"_


	9. What A Noisy Night part 3

"Boboiboy, ini apa?"

"Itu odol, Peng..."

"Kamu yakin ini odol?"

"*sigh* yakin caja Peng, itu odol..."

"Belani cumpah ini odol?"

"*twich*Benelan Pang, itu odol..."

"..."

"..."

"Ini benal-benal odol kan?"

"AARRGGGH! PENG! ITU ODOL! ODOLKU! UDAH BELAPA KALI KUBILANG!"

"Apa buktinya kalo ini benal-benal odol?"

"GRRRHHH! LIAT TUH, ADA GAMBAL GIGI KAN DI KEMACANNYA!"

"MACALAHNYA AKU GAK BICA MELIHATNYA TAHU!"

"TAPI ITU BENAL-BENAL ODOL!"

"AKU TAK PELCAYA! KAMU MUNGKIN MENJEBAKKU DENGAN CALEP KAKI LAGI!"

"UNTUK YANG KEDELAPAN KALINYA, AKU TIDAK MENJEBAKMU! KAMUNYA YANG CALAH AMBIL!"

Mandi kali ini tercatat sebagai mandi paling ribut dan paling menguras emosi dalam kehidupan Boboiboy, mengalahkan rekor sebelumnya ketika seekor ular entah bagaimana masuk ke dalam kamar mandi berisikan Boboiboy dan membuat anak bersuara pra-pubertas tersebut menjerit seriosa.

Catatan mental : Makhluk misterius bernama Fang harus dilarang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi keluarga Aba.

* * *

**BAC (Be a Child for 3 Days)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy and all characters belongs to Animonsta. But chibi!Fang and chibi!Boboiboy belongs to me! Mwuahahaha! *kicked by Animonsta and fans***

**Warning : OCC, gaje, and a very very very very *woy staph* late update**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Boboiboy! Fang! Gopal! Masakan sudah siap!"teriak Yaya dari dapur. Mendengar hal itu, Boboiboy dan Fang segera memakai baju mereka secepat mungkin. Mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil mandi sendiri dengan selamat sentausa tanpa berpotensi membuka aib pribadi kepada teman-teman mereka. Atau satu sama lain.

Walaupun Fang jadi trauma sama salep kaki sekarang.

"Asyik, makan malam! Wuah, mi goreng!"kata Gopal kegirangan sambil menggendong Boboiboy dan Fang dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Tapi karena tinggi Boboiboy dan Fang sekarang kurang memadai, mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di atas meja.

"Yaya, kulcinya kulang tinggi.."keluh Boboiboy. Fang ikut mengangguk mengiyakan. Yaya dan Ying pun menumpukkan beberapa buku tebal milik Tok Aba ke kursi mereka hingga kepala Boboiboy dan Fang bisa terlihat dari atas meja. Boboiboy dan Fang dengan muka kelaparan dan bahagia melihat jatah makanan mereka.

Bubur.

Boboiboy dan Fang terperangah melihat kenyataan tidak adil di hadapan mereka.

"Yaya! Ying! Kenapa kami dikacih bubul!"

"Benal! Kami mau mi goleng juga!"

Yaya dan Ying hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kemarahan kedua teman bayinya. Sedangkan Gopal sudah menyantap jatahnya dengan ceria, diam-diam tertawa laknat atas penderitaan kedua teman bayinya. Boboiboy dan Fang saling pandang. Masing-masing sepakat akan sesuatu.

"Kami gak mau makan bubul!"

Yaya memijat pelipisnya. Ia mulai khawatir efek pistol pengecil berpengaruh pada kondisi mental kedua member terkuat kelompok superhero mereka. Habis lihat saja mereka berdua, mempoutkan bibir dan memalingkan muka dengan tatapan jijik.

Meskipun dia harus mengakui bahwa mereka tampak lucu ketika sedang merajuk begitu.

"Hah... Tubuh kalian kan berubah jadi anak kecil, kami tidak bisa memberikan makanan dewasa untuk kalian.. Apalagi mi goreng ini lumayan pedas.."

Mendengar penjelasan Ying, Fang kembali melihat bubur jatahnya. Buburnya tampak seperti bubur biasa, kecuali warnanya hijau dan kuning mencurigakan.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau makan bubul!"

"Aku suapin deh..."

Fang terdiam sejenak. Dalam hati dia pengen disuapin Ying, tapi dia juga gak mau memakan makanan yang bertekstur lembek tersebut.

"Tetep gak mau!"

_Selamat tinggal suapan lembut Ying..._batin Fang nelangsa. Apa boleh buat, kebenciannya pada bubur lebih besar dari jiwa mudanya yang pengen disuapin wanita pujaan.

"Fang, jangan begitu dong.. Lihat tu Boboiboy, dia makan buburnya dengan lahap."

Secara otomatis Fang melihat ke arah teman senasibnya. Tampak ia dengan muka bahagia disuapi bubur oleh Yaya. Sekali modus tetap modus.

_Dasar pengkhianat... _dumel Fang dalam hati.

Cermin mana cermin.

"Lihat kan? Boboiboy anak pintar tuh, dia mau makan. Fang anak pintar bukan?"

Gopal yang dari tadi sudah memakan hampir separuh mi gorengnya, menatap Ying sweatdrop. Ying sepertinya sudah menggangap Fang bayi beneran(emang dari kemarin dah begitu), tapi Fang secara mental itu sebaya dengannya. Mana mau dia terpengaruh bujukan anak kecil macam tadi?

"Tentu caja aku anak pintal! Aku lebih pintal dali Boboiboy tau! Ying, aaa..."

Gopal facepalm. Tentu saja Fang tidak akan ingin kalah dari Boboiboy dalam hal apapun, termasuk dalam hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti memakan bubur. Hah, percuma saja memikirkan tentang kedua teman absurdnya yang saat mereka meyusut malah semakin absurd. Mending ia fokus memakan jatah makan malamnya.

Boboiboy menggeram mendengar kata-kata Fang.

"Apa kau bilang! Liat caja nanti, bubulku pasti lebih cepat habis dibandingkan punyamu! Yaya, aaa.."

"Huh, jangan combong dulu mentang-mentang kamu duluan! Ying, aaa..."

"Yaya, aaa..."

"Ying, aaa..."

"Yaya, aaa..."

"Ying, aa-OHOK OHOK!"

"Makanya Fang, kalau makan jangan cepat-cepat.. Tersedak, kan?"

"Hahaha! Lasakan itu Peng, kau-OHOK OHOK!"

"Boboiboy, jangan tertawa saat makan.. Nanti jadi tersedak.."

Yaya dan Ying kemudian mengelus-elus punggung kedua anak kecil yang tersedak tersebut. Gopal hanya memandang datar wajah kedua teman bayinya yang memerah malu sekaligus bahagia.

_"__Mereka berdua benar-benar bahagia menjadi anak kecil.."_

0000000000000000000

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Waktunya tidur!"Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang yang sedang menonton TV merengut melihat tangan Ying yang dengan santainya menekan tombol OFF pada TV.

"Ying! Ini balu jam delapan!"ujar Boboiboy protes, namun berhenti tatkala Fang menepuk pundaknya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Pelcuma Boboiboy, aku juga malam kemalin diculuh tidul cecepat ini... Lagipula cekalang ada Yaya, pacti Yaya juga bakal menyuluh kamu tidul juga..."

"Tapi kan aku bukan bayi kayak kalian! Kenapa aku harus tidur secepat ini?"Gopal masih ingin protes. Ying hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Kamu mau terbangun sendirian saat malam-malam ketika yang lain tidur? Nanti kalau ada yang menemanimu selain kita bagaimana?"

"... Aku ikut tidur saja."

Saat mereka tiba di ruang keluarga Tok Aba, tampak kasur-kasur telah tergelar sempurna. Yaya segera memulai pembagian.

"Di sini kasurku dan Boboiboy, di sana kasurnya Fang dan Ying, dan itu kasurnya Gopal."

Gopal, Fang, dan Ying hanya mengangguk, namun Boboiboy tampak memerah.

"Bi-bicakah aku tidul dengan Gopal caja?"

Yaya berkedip bingung.

"Boleh sih, tapi Gopal sedikit 'aktif' saat tidur, aku takutnya kamu ketindihan atau bagaimana.. Memangnya kenapa kamu tidak mau tidur bareng aku?"

Boboiboy tidak bilang apa-apa, matanya melirik kesana kemari mencari pertolongan. Nihil, Gopal mengacungkan jempolnya, Ying mengangguk setuju, dan Fang menangkupkan tangan seolah berkata 'I know dat feel bro'.

"...Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana kamu tahu kalau Gopal itu aktip caat tidul, Yaya?"

Yaya memandang Ying yang tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian memandang Gopal yang memerah malu.

"Kamu kan tahu kalau Ying dan Gopal itu temanku dari masa kecil. Jadi saat kami masih kelas 2, aku dan Ying tidur di rumah Gopal. Padahal kamar Gopal dan kamar kami terpisah sangat jauh, tapi Gopal malah ngelindur ke kamar kami. Ya kan Ying?"

"Yalo, waktu kami sangat terkejut. Gopal tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar kami, dan..."kata-kata Ying terputus akibat cekikikannya. Boboiboy dan Fang menatapnya penasaran. Sedangkan Gopal bercampur antara malu dan panik.

_"__Demi para dewa Ying, jangan beritahu mereka bagian yang itu! Nanti Boboiboy dan Fang bakal.."_

"Dan dia menubruk kami saat tidur! Mana dia hanya memakai celana dalam. Hihi, jadinya samalaman itu Gopal tidur berimpitan dengan kami. Kalau gak salah waktu itu Gopal meluk kamu kan Yaya?"

"Ish, kamu juga dipeluk oleh Gopal lah!"

_"__Baiklah selamat tingga dunia, aku bakal mati hari ini..."_batin Gopal pasrah saat ia merasakan aura-aura tidak mengenakkan keluar dari duo bayi. Yaya dan Ying malah masih tertawa-tawa sambil bernostalgia.

Kata orang, cowok itu makhluk yang paling tidak peka. Tapi faktanya ketidakpekaan cewek itu mengerikan.

_"__Curang! Dia dah nyuri start duluan!"_batin Boboiboy dan Fang sambil memandang sengit Gopal. Tapi kemudian Fang tersenyum. Tersenyum manis. Yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Gopal berdiri.

"Tapi tenang caja Yaya, Ying. Gopal **tidak akan **belgelak caat tidur lagi malam ini, kan Gopal?"

"Benal, dia akan tidul cangaaaattt nyenyak dan tenang malam ini..."

_"__Aku bakal dibikin tidur selamanya sama mereka..."_Gopal bergidik, negative thinking duluan. Gopal sayang, apa kamu lupa kalau tinggi mereka sekarang gak lebih dari lututmu? Dan apa kamu lupa kalau Fang sedang tidak memakai jam kuasanya? Yang pasti malam ini Gopal bertekad untuk tidak bergerak liar saat tidur, apalagi melanggar daerah teritori Boboiboy dan Fang.

.

.

'Saya masih ingin hidup...'

_-_Gopal, 11 tahun. Mulai malam ini positif terjangkit trauma terhadap bayi.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oke, semuanya, selamat tidur!"Ying kemudian mematikan lampu dan ruangan dalam keadaan hening total. Semua orang tampak sudah tertidur. Yah, kecuali Boboiboy, yang berulang kali menggerakkan badannya, mencoba menjaga jarak dari tubuh Yaya.

"Boboiboy, kau baik-baik saja? Tidak bisa tidur ya?"tanya Yaya. Boboiboy hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau ia gugup tidur bareng Yaya.

"Kalau begitu biar kuceritakan suatu dongeng, ya..."

Boboiboy mencoba mencegah, namun Yaya sudah mulai bercerita.

"Pada zaman dahulu, ada seorang putri yang cantik sekali. Dia baik hati dan suka menolong. Namun, ayahnya, sang raja, adalah orang yang jahat. Dia selalu mengurung putri dan mencoba menikahkannya dengan bangsawan jahat yang tidak disukainya. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan, ia pergi dari istana.

Sampailah ia di suatu hutan. Karena ia kelaparan dan kedinginan, ia mencoba untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Ketika ia melihat sebuah gubuk, ia mengetuk pintu gubuk tersebut. Keluarlah seorang nenek berambut putih.

'Anda siapa?'

'Saya hanya tersesat, Nek. Kalau nenek tidak keberatan, bolehkan saya menginap di sini untuk semalam saja?'

Sang nenek menerima putri dengan ramah. Bahkan sang putri diberi makanan yang enak. Sang putri pun ingin membalas kebaikan nenek.

"Nek, nenek baik sekali. Saya ingin membalas kebaikan nenek. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

'Nak, apakah kamu sudah kenyang?'

'Sudah, Nek..'

'Kalau begitu, nenek ingin sesuatu.'

'Katakan saja nek..'

'Nenek hanya ingin...'

'Ya?'

**'****MEMAKAN DAGINGMU!'**"

"GYYYAAAA!"terdengar teriakan, tidak hanya dari Boboiboy, namun juga dari Ying, Fang, dan Gopal.

"YAYA! KENAPA AKHIRNYA HOROR!"

"DONGENG KAYAK GITU MANA BISA BIKIN ORANG TIDUR!"

Boboiboy hanya sweatdrop melihat ketiga temannya yang tiba-tiba mengganggu acara dongengan Yaya dengan teriakan gaje mereka, tanpa sadar diri sama sekali kalau Boboiboy tadi juga ikut berteriak nista.

_"__Mereka semua diam-diam mendengarkan rupanya.."_

"Eh? Tapi adikku selalu tertidur bila kuceritakan cerita itu?"

"Adikmu itu beda celita! Dia emang cepeltinya cuka hal-hal yang mengelikan!"Fang ikut berteriak sambil bergidik, teringat obsesi tidak sehat adiknya Yaya terhadap boneka teddy bear korban penganiayaan yang dengan polosnya diberi nama Didi. Untunglah Boboiboy sudah memusnahkan boneka laknat tersebut, dan untunglah gara-gara itu Fang bisa melihat tayangan eksklusif Boboiboy disiksa oleh (calon) adik iparnya.

"Kalian ini, belhenti memalahi Yaya! Calah kalian cendili yang ikut-ikutan mendengalkan! Dia kan cuma mendongeng untukku!"Boboiboy yang tidak terima (calon) pacarnya dimarahi memelototi ketiga temannya. Yaya sendiri hanya merengut.

"Yah, kan bukan cuma kamu yang tidak bica tidul malam ini!"kata Fang ketus sambil memalingkan mukannya yang memerah. Boboiboy menatapnya prihatin, lupa sama sekali bahwa teman ungunnya itu senasib dengannya.

"Tapi, bicara soal cerita horor... Aku punya cerita horor yang bagus!"kata Ying tiba-tiba. Gopal yang mendengarnya langsung protes.

"Hoi! Jangan bercerita horor lagi! Nanti kita tidak bisa tidur!"namun Ying sudah mulai bercerita.

"Kalian tahu kan, kalau orang Cina meninggal, dia akan dikubur beserta harta bendanya?"

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Nah, suatu hari, ada seorang pencuri yang ingin mencuri harta di makam putri bangsawan. Ia membongkar makam sang putri dan mencuri semua hartanya. Namun cincin giok yang ada di jari manis sang putri bangsawan tidak bisa dilepaskan oleh pencuri. Karena terdorong nafsu tamak, ia mencabut jari manis putri bangsawan agar bisa mendapatkan cincik giok tersebut."

"Oh, aku tau celita ini, nanti ci penculi ketemu ceolang ga-"Fang hendak berkomentar tetapi langsung diberi _death glare_ oleh Ying.

"Diam, Fang! Spoiler itu tindak kejahatan!"

"Ya, ya... Lanjutkan caja Cina tomboy..."

"Darimana kamu dapat julukan itu?"

"... Lanjutkan caja celitamu."

Fang berjuang keras untuk tidak melihat senyum mengejek dari Gopal dan Boboiboy.

"Pokoknya, setelah ia menjual semua hasil curiannya, ia menjadi kaya raya. Tabiatnya yang suka mabuk dan main perempuan makin menjadi. Sampai saat ia sedang mabuk berat, lewatlah seorang gadis cantik di hadapannya. Ia segera mencegah gadis itu pergi dan mengajaknya ngobrol.

'Hai, gadis cantik, mau ke mana?'

'Tidak kemana-mana'

'Haha, kalau begitu, temani aku saja malam ini...'

Si pencuri sangat senang ketika si gadis menyetujui ajakannya. Dengan bersemangat ia menggandeng tangan si gadis. Ia pun segera menyadari ada kejanggalan.

'Sayangku, kok jari manismu tidak ada?'

Si gadis hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

**'****KAU KAN YANG MENGAMBILNYA!'**

Kemudian si gadis tersebut berubah menjadi tulang belulang dan MEMANGSA SI PENCURI!"kata Ying sambil memasang raut muka seseram mungkin. Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal bergidik ketakutan sedangkan Fang hanya mencibir.

"Cih, aku cudah celing mendengal celita itu.. Lagipula itu kayak celita tulun temulun buat olang Cina bial tidak ada olang yang belani menculi halta dali makam.."

"Yah coba kamu ceritakan cerita horormu sendiri!"Ying yang mulai kesal menantang Fang. Tentu saja Fang menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Oke, jadi gini celitaku. Ceolang pelajal cedang belangkat cekolah. Di peljalanan, ia melihat ceolang pengemis. Tapi anehnya pengemis itu tidak meminta-minta uang, tapi hanya menggumamkan cecuatu. Caat ceolang wanita kaya lewat dia bilang 'babi'. Caat ceolang pemuda kulus lewat ia bilang 'ikan'. Caat ceolang kalyawan kantolan lewat dia bilang 'manucia'. Dan caat anak kecil lewat dia bilang 'ayam'.

Pelajal itu penacalan, kenapa pengemis itu malah mengejek olang-olang yang lewat? Dengan cengaja, ia lewat di hadapan ci pengemis. Ci pengemis itu menggumamkan kata 'loti'. Pelajal itu tidak mampu menahan laca penacalannya dan beltanya pada pengemis itu.

'Maaf kek, kalau boleh caya tahu, kenapa kakek selalu mengejek olang yang lewat di hadapan kakek?'

'Oh, kakek bukannya mengejek, Nak.. Kakek cuma punya kemampuan untuk menebak apa yang dimakan olang telakhil kali caat olang itu lewat di hadapan kakek..'

Pelajal itu telcenyum, dia memang balu caja memakan loti buat calapan. Kemudian pelajal itu melanjutkan peljalanannnya ke cekolah. Celecai.."

"Hah, cuma begitu Fang? Itu mah tidak ada horor-horornya.. Fang payah..."cibir Ying sepedas-pedasnya. Buat balas dendam akan cibiran Fang yang tadi tentunya.

"Itu kalena kamu bodoh.."jawab Fang datar yang membuat perempatan siku-siku kembali nongol di jidat Ying.

"APA KAU BILANG, BAYI!"

"Anu Fang, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti apa horornya ceritamu itu..."kata Yaya. Fang hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Hah... Coba kalian daptal olang-olang yang dilamal cama pengemis itu cama makanan telakhilnya."

Keempat teman yang lain mencoba mendaftar.

Kalau tidak salah...

Pelajar – roti, berarti makanan terakhirnya roti

Wanita kaya – babi, berarti makanan terakhirnya daging babi.

Pemuda kurus – ikan, berarti makanan terakhirnya daging ikan.

Karyawan – manusia, berarti makanan terakhirnya daging manu...

"Anu.. berarti makanan terakhir karyawan manusia itu daging manusia?"

"Yup.."

Hening sejenak.

"GYYYAA!"

"GAK KUSANGKA KARYAWANNYA KANIBAL!"

"KUKIRA DIA YANG PALING NORMAL KARENA DIBILANG MANUSIA!"

"CEKALANG AKU GAK BAKAL PELNAH PELCAYA CAMA KALYAWAN KANTOLAN LAGI!"

"Hei hei, tenanglah.. Itu cuma celita..."ujar Fang menenangkan teman-temannya yang histeris ketakutan. Setelah keadaannya tenang, Boboiboy mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah! Cekalang gililanku! Punyaku pasti yang telcelam di antala cemua celita yang ada!"

"Anu.. sejak kapan ini jadi lomba cerita horor?"

"Cuatu hali, di cebuah cekolah, ciswa-ciswanya diculuh membuat lapolan cejalah tempat tinggal meleka. Akibat tugas itu, cemua ciswa belcemangat, kecuali catu olang. Catu ciswa itu bingung, karena tidak banyak yang dia ketahui coal cejalah decanya. Caat ia beltanya kepada pala cecepuh decanya, kata pala cecepuh cemua catatan tentang cejalah deca meleka ada di pelpustakaan deca. Pala cecepuh mempelingatkan ciswa telcebut kalau pelpustakaan itu angkel, apalagi di lantai atas. Tapi, ciswa telcebut tetap nekat ke cana.

Cecampainya ia di pelpustakaan itu, ia cegela mengeljakan tugasnya. Banyak buku yang cudah ia baca, namun ia macih ingin tahu banyak hal. Tanpa ingat cama cekali ancaman pala cecepuh, ia naik ke atas. Lupanya, di lantai atas memang lebih banyak buku cejalah decanya dalipada di lantai bawah. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengeljakan tugasnya di lantai atas pelpustakaan. Caat ia cedang mengeljakan, tiba-tiba ceolang gadis cantik mendekatinya.

'Hai, kamu cedang apa?"

"Oh, aku cedang mengeljakan tugas cejalah.."

"Wah, kebetulan, aku juga. Bagaimana kalau kita mengeljakannya belcama?"

Kalena gadis cantik itu memakai celagam cekolahnya, ia tidak culiga dan dengan cenang hati menyelahkan buku yang cudah ia pakai. Meleka beljua pun mengeljakan tugas itu cambil cecekali mengoblol. Tiba-tiba kalena telcenggol, pulpen ci ciswa jatuh. Ia pun menunduk ke bawah meja untuk mengambilnya, dan ia melihat...

Gadis cantik itu gak punya kaki.

Ciswa itu mulai ketakutan. Ia belpikil, mungkin aja gadis itu cacat, tapi ia tidak melihat tongkat maupun kulci loda. Bagaimana gadis itu mendekatinya tadi? Dengan takut-takut ia belkata pada gadis itu.

"Um... aku cudah celecai, aku pulang dulu ya..."

Mendengal itu ci gadis hanya telcenyum kecil, kemudian belkata dengan cuala manis.

**'****Cudah celecai atau cudah tahu... hihihi...' "**

Krik krik

Krik krik

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK KETAKUTAN ATAU GIMANA! GADIS ITU HANTU TAHU!"seru Boboiboy yang kecewa melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang biasa saja.

"Boboiboy, cadelmu itu benal-benal melucak cuacana celam tahu..."kata Fang enteng. Boboiboy naik pitam.

"CADEL INI BUKAN CALAHKU TAHU! INI CALAHNYA ADUDU! LAGIPULA KAMU KAN JUGA CADEL, KENAPA CELITA HOLOLMU CUKCES!"

"Itu kalena aku lebih hebat dalipada kamu..."

"APAA!"

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertangkar..."kata Yaya melerai suasana.

"Ya lo, nah sekarang giliran Gopal yang bercerita, kan Gopal?"

Hening. Ketiga pasang mata yang kebingungan memandangi seonggok bulatan tertutup selimut di pojokan.

"Ehm.. Gopal?"

"Aku gak dengar apa-apa, aku gak lihat apa-apa, aku gak ngeraba apa-apa(?)..."terdengar bisikan gaje dari bulatan tersebut.

"Woi, Gopal!"

"Huwa! Jangan hantui aku!"sosok dalam bulatan tersebut bergerak liar, sehingga selimutnya tersingkap. Akhirnya tampaklah Gopal dari balik selimut tersebut. Badannya tampak gemetar.

"A-ada apa?"

"Sekarang giliran kamu yang menceritakan cerita horor tahu..."

"Eh? Tapi aku gak punya cerita horor apapun!"

"Ayolah Gopal, kamu pasti bica, dulu kamu juga pelnah mencelitakanku celita holol kan?"

"Nah, itu kamu punya.. Coba ceritakan pada kami!"

"Baiklah, kalian tahu rumah besar di jalan yang kita lalui ke sekolah?"

"Hah? Yang mana?"

"Yang itu lho, yang pagarnya sudah karatan trus rumahnya sudah hampir rubuh!"

"Oh- tunggu cebental! Itu bukannya lumah tempat belmainku?"

"Yap, bener.. Di rumah misterius itu, ada kucing hitam bermata melah yang menyeramkan, dan dalam beberapa hari saja, kucing itu berubah menjadi kucing raksasa!"

"Itu halimau bayangku tahu! Aku cuma lagi latihan, cehabis aku dapat kuaca itu yang bica kubuat cuma kucing! "

"Tapi kucing itu menyeramkan! Kucing itu juga nyerang aku!"

"Oh... kalau itu memang aku yang nyuluh..."

"Kamu tega menyuruh bayanganmu menyerangku? Bukannya kita itu teman?"

"Waktu itu kamu bukan temanku tahu... lagipula kamu waktu itu menyebalkan.."

Boboiboy memijat pelipisnya kesal.

"Gopal, ganti celita. Kita cemua cudah tahu ciapa pelaku di balik lumol itu."

"Umm... apa ya?"

"Kalau kamu tidak tahu, karang cerita saja..."

"Baiklah, suatu malam, seorang anak berada di rumahnya sendirian, karena orang tuanya sedang berada di luar kota. Meskipun malam telah semakin larut, anak itu tidak bisa tidur karena takut. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi guntur di luar, membuat si anak meringkuk di selimutnya.."

"Tunggu, ada bunyi guntul? Belalti lagi ujan?"tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba menginterupsi. Fang memutar bola matanya.

"Ada guntul bukan belalti ujan tahu... memang kamu gak pelnah baca coal badai petil tapi gak ada ujan cama cekali?"

"Tapi di negala kita ini kalo ada guntul belalti ada ujan!"

"Tapi gak mesti ujan kalo ada guntul!"

"Hei, aku boleh bercerita lagi tidak?"kata Gopal sambil memandang mereka kesal. Boboiboy dan Fang sontak memerah, malu akan perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Maaf Gopal, ehe... tolong lanjutkan celitamu..."

"Nah, sampai mana aku tadi? Oh ya, bunyi guntur di luar membuat si anak semakin bertambah takut. Eng..."Gopal melirik sekilas jam bandul Tok Aba."Jam dinding di rumah itu berdentang sepuluh kali, tanda malam semakin larut."Gopal terdiam sebentar. Pelajaran mengarang memang bukan objek andalan Gopal, apalagi jika harus spontan.

"Udah? Hantunya mana?"tanya Yaya kebingungan. Gopal segera tersadar kalau ia belum memunculkan sosok supranatural dalam ceritanya.

"Oh ya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari depan rumahnya. Suara itu sangat keras, membuat si anak tersentak kaget. Kemudian terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Saking takutnya, si anak membeku tak bergerak. Masih dari depan rumahnya terdengar bunyi gedebuk kasar, seperti sesuatu benda berat dijatuhkan tiba-tiba. Si anak menutup telinganya, berharap ia tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara misterius dari depan rumahnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tetap mendengar suara ketuka pintu, yang semakin lama semakin keras. Dengan memberanikan diri ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengintip dari jendela. Dan ia melihat... **SEPASANG MATA BERSINAR MEMANDANG KE ARAHNYA!"**

Krik krik.

"Hah, sudah kuduga kalau ceritaku tidak akan membuat kalian takut."kata Gopal merasa drop.

"Ehe bukan gitu Gopal, cuma..."kata Boboiboy mencoba menghibur teman gembulnya. Dalam hati Boboiboy merasa bersyukur bukan cuma dia yang dapet balasan jangkrik atas cerita horornya.

Dasar teman durhaka.

"Cuma celitamu itu gak ada plot yang jelas, cuma menggabungkan kejadian aneh yang cebetulnya cepele, dan hantu dalam celitamu itu payah."

Sudah kubilang kan? Teman Gopal pada durhaka semua. Termasuk si landak ungu yang mulutnya tidak memiliki filter setara saringan minyak, apalagi saringan kopi(?). Langsung mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan tanpa basa basi. Jleb straight to the kokoro.

Kalau kata-kata bisa membunuh, Fang sudah secara positif terdaftar sebagai tersangka atas pembunuhan banyak orang di Pulau Rintis.

Melihat Gopal yang pundung di balik selimut, Ying menjitak kepala ungu Fang. Fang berteriak protes.

"Sudah, ayo tidur. Lihat diluar sudah mulai hujan deras."ujar Yaya mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya. Memang saat ini terdengar bunyi berdetik dari atap rumah Tok Aba. Semua anak di rumah tersebut bersiap untuk tidur.

**GLEDER GLEDER**

Boboiboy terkesiap kaget mendengar bunyi guntur dua kali tersebut. Pikirannya melayang ke cerita Gopal.

_"__Cuma kebetulan, Cuma kebetulan..."_batin Boboiboy menenangkan diri. Tapi...

**DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG**

Kali ini bukan hanya Boboiboy yang tersentak kaget, namun juga keempat temannya yang lain. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Ahaha.. ternyata malam sudah larut ya... Baik kita tidur secepatnya, biar besok tidak terlambat.." ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum garing, dalam rangka menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Keempat anak yang lain segera tersadar dari reaksi konyol mereka. Bunyi guntur dan jam itu cuma kebetulan. Ya, semuanya cuma kebetulan...

**TAP TAP TAP**

Oke fix, sekarang mereka semua menggigil ketakutan.

"Te-tenang kawan-kawan, I-itu cuma kebetulan. Mu-mungkin ada orang yang sedang berjalan di jalan depan rumah sekarang, dan langkah kakinya cuma terlalu keras, wo.."sekarang giliran Ying yang menenangkan mereka. Tapi raut muka ketakutan jelas terbaca dari wajahnya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Se-sekarang gak mungkin kebetulan, kan?"kata Gopal, dalam hati mengutuk otaknya dengan payah yang mengarang sebuah cerita horor picisan, dan entah kenapa bisa menjadi kenyataan.

**BRUGH**

"Go-Gopal, bagaimana ini?!"

"KENAPA TANYA AKU?!"

"KAN YANG BIKIN CELITANYA ITU KAMU!"

"A-AKU GAK TAHU SAMA SEKALI! LAGIPULA MANA AKU TAHU KALAU CERITAKU BAKAL JADI NYATA?!"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Hiii..."badan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying bergetar dahsyat. Tiba-tiba suara nyaring memecah keheningan.

"Ayo kita mengintip ke jendela."

Gopal mendongak dan berteriak protes.

"Boboiboy! Apa kau gila! Kalau kamu mengintip ke jendela nanti ada sepasang mata bersinar..."

"Tak apa, hantu itu tidak ada. Pasti ini bica dijelaskan dengan logika, kayak peltemuan dengan Peng di lumah boblok itu..."

"Jangan bilang lumah itu boblok! Tapi benal kata Boboiboy, cemua kejadian tadi bica dijelaskan dengan akan cehat, tapi di dunia ini cepacang mata belcinal itu tidak ada. Ayo kita mengintip cebental. Nanti cetelah kita meliat kalau dilual memang tidak ada apa-apa, balu kita bica tidul dengan tenang.."

Yaya dan Ying tampak memikirkan usul tersebut. Kemudian mereka mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah."Mereka membawa Boboiboy dan Fang dalam gendongan mereka, lalu berjalan pelan ke depan.

"He-hei! Bagaimana kalau ada hantu beneran! Argh tunggu aku!"

Dengan mengendap-endap mereka berlima mendekati jendela depan.

"Boboiboy, kamu yang mengintip duluan."

"Apa! Kenapa aku?!"

"Kan kamu yang punya ide tadi!"

"Tapi kamu juga cetuju!"

"Hush jangan berisik!"

"Iya, sebaiknya kita intip sama-sama!"

"Aku juga harus mengintip?"

"Iya Gopal!"

Sekarang kelima tangan menggenggap erat tirai jendela.

"Siap? Satu, dua.."

BRET! Tirai tersingkap sedikit. Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka ke jendela, dan...

Sepasang mata bersinar memandang ke arah mereka.

"GYYYYAAA!"

Kemudian pandangan mereka menjadi gelap.

* * *

**TBC**

**Aloha! kembali bersama Lulu yang cerdas dan ceria!*plak**

**Yah, sebenarnya Lulu sedikit pundung hari ini...**

**LULU PENGEN NONTON EP TERAKHIR BOBOIBOY! PAPA MAMA! BAWA AKU KE MALAYSIA SEKARANG!/udah lewat mba**

**Dari poling terbanyak, didapat hasil bahwa Lulu melanjutkan cerita ini dulu sampai tamat, baru nantinya ke PHON!*abaikan jeritan nestapa Gempa**

**Oke, chapter selanjutnya adalah 'Babies Go to School' dengan tema overprotective!YayaYing.**

**Jadi Lulu pengen minta ide, kira-kira apa yang kedua bayi kita ini alami di sekolah dan bagaimana tingkah Yaya dan Ying serta keoverprotektifan mereka! Lulu terbuka untuk saran!**

**Lulu kan author yang baik..*dasar muna, bilang aja kehabisan ide**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Ciao!**

* * *

**Omake**

"Hah, kenapa kita baru sampai rumah selarut ini? Mana hujan lagi.."

"Apa boleh buat Tok, kan waktu kita di perjalanan banyak terbuang gara-gara ban bis kita bocor.."

"Huh, harusnya pihak yang berwenang bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi... Menyesal Atok ikut liburan tadi.."dumel Tok Aba sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar keras, pertanda hatinya sedang kesal.

"Sabar lah Tok..."ujar Ochobot menenangkan, sambil tangannya menjinjing bungkusan besar berisi oleh-oleh untuk anak-anak.

"Loh kok kekunci?"gumam Tok Aba. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu rumah. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur Tok.."kata Ochobot. Tanpa sadar pegangannya pada bungkusan terlepas, mengakibatkan bungkusan besar tersebut jatuh.

"Alamak!"

"Ish hati-hati Ochobot.. Rusak semua barangnya nanti.."

"Hehe... maaf Tok.."

Tok Aba mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Hm.. masih tidak ada jawaban.. Bagaimana ini? Kita berdua tidak mungkin tidur di luar..."

"Coba saya tengok ke dalam rumah Tok..."

Ochobot pun melayang ke arah jendela rumah. Matanya ia fokuskan untuk melihat ke dalam rumah, dan...

"GGYYYAA!"

"Oh iya, Atok lupa! Atok kan bawa kunci rumah ini! Kita bisa masuk Ochobot!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ochobot? Loh, pingsan?"


	10. Babies Go to School part 1

"Uhrm..."

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya. Selembar kain berwarna hijau tampak mennghalangi visi kaburnya. Dengan keadaan setengah mengigau ia mendorong kain tersebut dari wajahnya. Kini ia bisa melihat segala hal yang ada di ruang tamunya. Termasuk sosok tertutup selimut yang berada di sofa seberangnya. Meskipun wajah sosok tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat, Boboiboy berani taruhan kalau itu Fang. Iyalah, siapa lagi pemilik rambut ungu yang sedikit menyembul dari selimut itu?

"Ah, Boboiboy! Kamu sudah bangun!"suara ceria terdengar dari sesosok robot kuning yang melayang di samping Boboiboy.

"Ochobot? Kamu cudah pulang lupanya. Mana Atok?"

"Sedang membuat sarapan bersama Ying dan Yaya.."

Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Matanya memindai keadaan diri sendiri. Sekarang ia berada di atas sofa, berbantal dan berselimut.

"_Sejak kapan aku di sini?"_

Boboiboy mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Kalau tidak salah ia harus tidur sekasur dengan Yaya(ia sedikit memerah pada saat memikirkan hal tersebut), kemudian ia tidak bisa terlelap, lalu teman-temannya mulai bercerita horor. Kemudian...

Boboiboy terbelalak.

"Hei, Ochobot? Apa tadi malam kamu melaca cecuatu yang aneh? Cepelti cuala langkah kaki mictelius, ketukan mictelius, dan cuala benda belat jatuh mictelius?"

Oke, Boboiboy perlu memperbesar kosakatanya. Ia sudah mengucapkan kata misterius tiga kali. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya 'mictelius'. Kata yang tidak akan ketemu di kamus meskipun dicari sampai akhir dunia.

Ochobot tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, entah.. Aku dan Atok baru sampai rumah sekitar jam sepuluh. Kami mengetuk pintu, tapi kaliannya tidak menjawab. Dan suara benda jatuh misterius itu mungkin suara saat aku menjatuhkan bungkusan berisi oleh-oleh untuk kalian. Memang kenapa?"

Boboiboy menghela napas lega. Jadi rupanya apa yang terjadi malam tadi bisa dijelaskan dalam logika. Tapi..

"Apa tadi malam kamu melihat mata yang bel-"Boboiboy berhenti dan mental mengutuki kebodohannya. Tentu saja pemilik mata yang bersinar itu Ochobot! Jadi tadi malam mereka berlima pingsan hanya gara-gara ketakutan konyol mereka?

Ini semua gara-gara ceritanya Gopal! Ingatkan Boboiboy untuk mencekik Gopal saat ia sudah besar nanti.

"Kalian tadi malam kenapa sih? Saat aku melongok ke dalam rumah, kalian mulai berteriak keras-keras. Pingsan aku karena terkejut. Saat kami masuk rumah, kalian malah pingsan juga di depan jendela."

Boboiboy hanya meringis garing. Ochobot meneruskan omelannya.

"Akhirnya tadi malam aku dan Atok harus bersusah payah mengangkat kalian dari lantai. Kalian kira kalian ini ringan? Sampai encok pinggang Atok karena menggendong kalian tahu.."

"Hehe.. Maap Ochobot.. Telus Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tadi malam tidul di mana?"

"Mereka tidur di kasur yang sudah kalian gelar tadi malam. Sebenarnya kami ingin membawa kamu dan Fang ke kasurmu yang di lantai atas, tapi Atok sudah terlalu capek dan-"

"Howahm.."

"Ah! Selamat pagi Fang! Kamu sudah bangun rupanya.."

"Ying?"

"Ini aku lah! Ochobot!"

"Tapi kamu kuning.."

"Bukankah sebenarnya aku memang kuning, malah lebih kuning daripada Ying? Lagipula kamu serabun apa sih sampai yang kamu bisa lihat dari badanku cuma warna kuning.."

"Ying, aku gak labun kok... Jangan buat aku pakai lenca kontak lagi.."

Ochobot menghela napas lelah. Rupanya Fang masih setengah tertidur. Ia langsung melayang ke samping Fang dan membangunkan bocah berambut ungu tersebut sepenuhnya. Kemudian mereka mulai bercakap-cakap. Boboiboy tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan mereka, karena otaknya sedang berpikir keras.

Ia tidur di sofa.

Yaya tidur di kasur bawah.

Itu berarti...

Ia dan Yaya tadi malam tidak tidur bersama.

"Nah, kalian berdua ayo cepat bangun! Sudah ditunggu Atok di ruang makan!"

Dan Boboiboy tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa lega atau kecewa.

**BAC (Be a Child for 3 Days)**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy and all characters belongs to Animonsta. But chibi!Fang and chibi!Boboiboy belongs to me! Mwuahahaha! *kicked by Animonsta and fans***

**Warning : OCC, gaje, and a very very very very *woy staph* late update**

**Happy reading!**

"Eh? Kenapa Tok? Kami kan cekalang cedang dalam keadaan dalulat!"

"Benal Tok! Telakhil kali kami pelgi ke cekolah dalam bentuk cepelti ini..."

Boboiboy dan Fang langsung bergidik saat sepotong memori tidak terlalu menyenangkan melintas di kepala mereka.

"Ish kalian ini! Kalian kan pelajar, tentu saja kalian harus sekolah! Bolos itu tidak baik!"kata Tok Aba berapi-api.

Terasa nostalgia bukan? Mengingatkan kita saat Tok Aba memaksa Boboiboy langsung bersekolah di SD Pulau Rintis, meskipun Boboiboy baru tiba di Pulau Rintis, bahkan tidak ada 1 jam setelah ia turun dari kereta.

Yap, saat ini mereka berdua mengalami nasib yang hampir sama dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tok Aba sebagai Presiden dan orang yang berkuasa absolut di rumah Boboiboy memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua(Boboiboy dan Fang maksudnya) harus berangkat sekolah.

Dengan wujud mereka yang telah berubah mini.

"Tapi Tok... Tubuh kami..."Boboiboy merengek, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Atok tersayangnya.

"Ha ah Tok, bagaiman kalau Adu Du menyerang kami caat di cekolah? Atau bagaimana kalau pala penggemal kami memakca kami memakai baju yang aneh-aneh lagi?"Fang ikut memperkuat argumen Boboiboy. Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan dengan agak gemetar. Jujur saja, Fang lebih takut menghadapi bujukan(pemaksaan) para gadis-gadis di sekolah mereka dibanding dengan ancaman Adu Du.

Pelajaran hari ini : betapapun mengerikannya alien yang membawa pistol mematikan, para _fangirl _lebih mengerikan.

"Tenang saja, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal kan ada... Mereka bertiga pasti bisa melindungi kalian dari bahaya yang mungkin mengancam kalian!"timpal Ochobot, yang disambut anggukan dari Ying dan Gopal. Yaya anehnya tidak bereaksi, hanya menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Eh? Kamu kenapa Yaya?"Ying tentunya sebagai teman yang baik menangkap adanya keanehan pada diri rivalnya. Mendengar namanya disebut, Yaya sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Tampak wajahnya yang bersungut-sungut marah.

Terdorong insting alami, Gopal seketika menjauh dari sisi Yaya.

"Seramnya! Kamu kenapa Yaya?"kata Gopal yang secara resmi keluar dari zona bahaya Yaya dan sekarang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Ying. Fang sedikit menggeram melihat Gopal dengan entengnya memegangi pundak Ying.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

"Adikku tangannya terbakar."kata Yaya dengan tenang, saking tenangnya sampai terasa menyeramkan.

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia tak sengaja main api?"Ying yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh aura intimidasi Yaya bertanya prihatin. Yang ditanya hanya melemparkan pandangannya ke arah salah satu dari kedua bayi yang ada.

"Kata adikku, tangannya dibakar oleh 'keris petir'. Dia bilang padaku saat aku pulang sebentar tadi."

Boboiboy meneguk ludahnya. Tiba-tiba bubur coklat bikinan Tok Aba (yang tanpa diragukan lagi rasanya enak) tampak tidak menggugah selera. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal.

Ia menyakiti adiknya Yaya.

Dan Yaya marah kepadanya.

Tapi kapan?

Kapan ia pernah membakar tangan (calon) adik iparnya itu? Ia tidak pernah berniat menyakiti adik Yaya, bahkan dengan segala siksaan yang telah bayi itu lakukan kepadanya.

Boboiboy tersadar dari pikirannya dan melihat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada adik Yaya, Boboiboy?"tanya Tok Aba dengan nada keras dan menegur. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak senang.

"A-aku?"

"Iyalah, kan cuma kamu yang punya keris petir. Kamu bahkan pernah latihan untuk membuatnya kan? Aku masih ingat, tadinya kamu malah bisa bikin cangkul petir..."

Tolong deh Ochobot, bisakah kamu sadar bahwa cerita nostalgiamu itu sama sekali tidak membantu?

"Nah, bisakah kamu menjelaskan kenapa kamu menyakiti adikku, _**Boboiboy**_?"

Setetes keringat dingin muncul dari pelipis Boboiboy.

"Ce-cebenalnya aku tidak, makcudku aku tidak tahu, atau mungkin aku tidak ingat-"jawab Boboiboy terbata-bata. Matanya menatap Fang putus asa, meminta bantuan. Fang sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu bingung. Ia juga tidak ingat kapan Boboiboy menyakiti adiknya Yaya. Ia bahkan hanya tahu Boboiboy mengeluarkan keris petirnya saat...

Sebuah pemahaman melintas di kepala Fang.

"Boboiboy, mungkin kamu tidak cengaja menyakiti tangan adiknya Yaya saat kamu menyetlum Didi dengan kelis petilmu."

"Eh? Apa aku menyetlum Didi?"tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah kebingungan. Fang menampar dahinya. Orang ini kebiasaan pikunnya tidak sembuh-sembuh.

"Iyalah, maca kamu lupa? Adiknya Yaya nunjukkin Didi tepat ke mukamu, telus kamu langcung histelis kayak anak pelempuan, telus pas kamu panik kamu nyetlum Didi. Itu cebabnya kamu di_bully _cama adiknya Yaya kan?"

Mata Boboiboy terbelalak lebar, pertanda ia mulai ingat. Sementara orang lain selain kedua bayi hanya menatap mereka kebingungan.

"Haiya, kalian bicara apa? Didi itu siapa?"tanya Ying tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Didi itu boneka milik adikku. Nah, sekarang karena kamu sudah ingat, bisakah kamu menjelaskan kenapa kamu merusak mainan dan membakar tangan adikku, _**Boboiboy?**_"

Boboiboy menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia menghembuskannya seraya mulai bercerita.

"Yaya, belani cumpah itu cuma kecelakaan. Caat itu aku cangat kaget meliat boneka menyelamkan itu telcodol di depan mukaku, jadi tanpa cadal aku menembaknya dengan kelis petil. Maaf, aku cama cekali tidak belmakcud mencelakakan adikmu."

Muka Yaya masih tampak cemberut marah. Namun setelah mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy dan melihat betapa menyesalnya anak itu, Yaya akhirnya melunakkan sikapnya.

"Baiklah, aku maafkan. Lain kali, tolong hati-hati saat bermain dengan adikku. Dia adikku satu-satunya, jadi aku tidak ingin dia terluka."

Boboiboy mengangguk paham. Dalam hati ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lagi bermain dengan adiknya Yaya.

Persetan dengan 'cintai wanita, cintai pula anjingnya'. Eh koreksi, adiknya.

Boboiboy sudah kapok.

Lha besok kalau kalian dah menikah gimana Boboiboy? Masa mau terus-terusan menghindar dari adiknya Yaya? Kita liat aja deh di masa depan nanti.

Kalo kesampean and jadi nikah.

"Oh ya, adikku juga bilang kalau ia suka mendengar ceritamu, Fang. Dan adikku bilang ia bakal senang kalau kamu jadi kakaknya. Hihi... adikku memang dari dulu pengen seorang kakak laki-laki. Terima kasih telah menyenangkan adikku, Fang.."

Fang hanya mengangguk kalem. Kemudian ia bergidik, merasakan pandangan seseorang menusuk badannya. Dan memang sekarang Boboiboy sedang memelototi Fang dengan tajam dan sengit.

"_Kenapa si landak ungu judes itu yang dapat lampu hijau dari adik ipar?"_batin Boboiboy sebal.

Calon adik ipar Boboiboy. _**Calon.**_ Jangan lupakan kata itu.

"Peng.."

"Hm?"

"Aku benci kau."

"Kamu kan tahu talgetku bukan Yaya."

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kembali ke macalah awal, kami tidak bica pelgi ke cekolah dengan keadaan cepelti ini Tok!"kata Fang membuka topik yang sempat terlupakan.

"Haiya, kenapa? Kemampuan otak kalian kan tidak menyusut. Dan sifat kalian juga sama. Apa pentingnya perubahan badan kalian? Toh cuma jadi kecil saja, wo..."ujar Ying dengan enteng, yang menimbulkan perempatan siku-siku di jidat kedua bayi kecil kita.

"Apa pentingnya? Penting tau! Kamu maca cudah lupa apa caja masalah yang telah teljadi pada kami gala-gala badan ini! Kamu mau kita jadi bulan-bulanan pala penggemal gila lagi?"kata Fang mulai emosi. Ying hanya melambaikan tangannya.

"Soal itu gampang, wo... Kami bertiga akan menjaga dan melindungi kalian dari para penggemar, betulkan Yaya?"

"Betul, kalau perlu kubuat peraturan tentang larangan untuk menyentuh kalian. Sekali sentuh denda 10 ringgit sekaligus membersihkan kamar mandi."

Oke, sekarang para gadis mulai berlebihan. Gopal hanya memutar bola matanya dan dalam hati merasa was-was atas kesehatan dompetnya.

"Tapi pengecualian untuk aku dan Ying kan Yaya?"

"Tentu saja, kamu dan Ying diperlukan untuk mengurus Boboiboy dan Fang selama di sekolah nanti.. Nah, bagaimana Boboiboy, Fang? Kalian sudah merasa aman kan?"

Kalimat 'merasa aman' sama sekali bukan apa yang menggambarkan perasaan Boboiboy dan Fang saat ini. Yang ada malah mereka merasa ngeri terhadap nada overprotektive yang dikeluarkan Yaya. Tapi mereka tahu bahwa percuma untuk berdebat tentang hal itu sekarang.

Lagi pula mereka masih punya satu argumen.

"Gimana coal peljalanan? Masa kalian mau telus-telucan menggendong kami? Nanti kalo tangan kalian patah gimana?"

Boboiboy sayang, itu lebay.

"Tentang itu kamu berdua tidak perlu khawatir! Kami sudah mempersiapkannya!"kata Gopal sambil melesat pergi ke ruangan sebelah.

"Hoi tunggu! Mempelciapkan apa?"tanya Boboiboy bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian Gopal kembali ke hadapan mereka sambil menyeret _baby walker_.

"Nah, di sekolah nanti kalian akan memakai ini untuk bertransportasi! Bagaimana, masalah kalian terpecahkan kan?"

"Telpecahkan dali mana! Kami mana mau pake hal memalukan begitu ke cekolah!"

"Benal benal! Gimana nacib halga dili kami nanti?"

"Heh, apa kalian masih punya harga diri setelah ditelanjangi dan difoto memakai baju binatang sama siswi sesekolah?"

Boboiboy dan Fang langsung kicep. Dan kemudian mereka langsung depresi.

Ochobot menjitak kepala Gopal.

"Hish Gopal, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu! Kasihan kan mereka! Jangan sedih Boboiboy, Fang! Kalian di foto itu imut kok! Seperti bayi malaikat!"

Boboiboy dan Fang semakin depresi.

Tok Aba menjitak kepala Ochobot.

"Kamu sama saja Ochobot.. Jangan khawatir, semua foto-foto memalukan kalian sudah kami bakar. Jadi jangan risau! Ya kan Yaya, Ying, Gopal?"

"Betul! Kalaupun siswi-siswi itu punya salinannya, nanti akan kami paksa mereka menyerahkannya pada kami! Kemudian akan kami lenyapkan! Ya kan Yaya?"

"Betul, serahkan saja padaku! Dengan kekuasaanku sebagai ketua dari segala ketua, akan kupastikan foto-foto itu akan hilang dari muka bumi ini!"

Yaya, itu penyelewengan kekuasaan namanya. Tapi yang penting hal tersebut membuat suasana hati kedua bayi menjadi cerah kembali. Mereka berdua merasa lega bahwa foto-foto laknat itu tidak akan mengganggu hidup mereka lagi.

Meskipun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Gopal diam-diam memfoto mereka berdua saat masih memakai baju kelinci dan kucing. Dan siap menjualnya dengan harga yang fantastis.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya berlatih!"ujar Ying semangat.

Yang lain mengangkat alis keheranan.

"Berlatih? Berlatih apa Ying?"

"Haiya, tentu saja berlatih memakai _baby walker _ma.. Boboiboy dan Fang kan belum pernah memakai _baby walker.._ Atau mungkin pernah, tapi kalian sudah lupa kan?"

Boboiboy dan Fang mengangguk. Dalam hati mereka setuju atas usul Ying. Tapi masalahnya adalah...

"Apa masih sempat? Lihat, sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Setengah jam lagi sudah waktunya masuk sekolah. Sebagai ketua dari segala ketua aku tidak mau terlambat, juga tidak mau teman-temanku terlambat ke sekolah.."kata Yaya sambil menunjuk ke arah jam. Ying hanya mengibaskan tangannya ringan.

"Tidak apa, mereka cuma berlatih berjalan menyeberangi ruangan ini.. Lagipula dengan kekuatan dari jam kuasa kita, jangan setengah jam, semenit kemudian saja kita bisa sampai di seko-"

Ochobot menyela penjelasan Ying.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal jam kuasa, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar."

Kemudian Ochobot menoleh ke arah Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, berikan jam kuasamu."

Boboiboy terperanjat kaget.

"EH? KENAPA?!"

"Dengan tubuhmu yang berubah seperti ini, kamu akan kesulitan mengontrol kekuatanmu. Kamu tidak mau insiden seperti yang terjadi dengan adiknya Yaya terulang kembali kan?"

Boboiboy masih hendak protes. Namun ia sadar bahwa keadaannya akan gawat jika ia tanpa sengaja menyakiti teman-temannya di sekolah. Nanti salah-salah kena amukan Yaya lagi.

"Baiklah.."

Boboiboy dengan enggan menyerahkan jam kuasanya.

"Oh ya, bicala coal jam kuaca.. Ochobot, jam kuacaku cudah celecai kamu pelbaiki?"

"..."

"..."

"...ah."

"...Kamu lupa kan?"

Fang memijat pelipisnya. Ia mulai heran apakah virus pikunnya Boboiboy dan Tok Aba ikut menjangkit Ochobot. Ochobot kan robot? Tapi dia juga kalo dipukul kepalanya benjol, padahal kan dia hampir 100 % terbuat dari logam?

Ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

"Tapi tenang saja Fang! Kupastikan besok jam kuasamu sudah berfungsi lagi!"kata Ochobot sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Fang mengangguk mengerti.

Setidaknya sekarang Boboiboy senasib dengannya. Sama-sama telah berubah bayi, dan sama-sama tidak memiliki kekuatan super mereka.

Sampai kena kutuk tujuh turunan pun Fang tidak bakal mengakui ini, tapi ia senang bahwa ia tidak lagi sendirian menghadapi segala perubahan ini. Menghadapi perasaan tidak nyaman saat semua yang ada di sekitarnya terasa asing dan berbeda.

"WAKTUNYA BERLATIH!"seru Ying sambil dengan semangat menggendong mini Fang dan menaruhnya ke sebuah _baby walker. _Yaya pun telah menaruh tubuh Boboiboy ke _baby walker _yang satunya. Kemudian Yaya dan Ying pindah ke sisi seberang mereka.

Boboiboy dan Fang memandang ke arah seberang mereka dengan pandangan fokus. Mulanya tidak ada satupun yang bergerak. Kemudian Boboiboy ragu-ragu menggerakkan kakinya. Satu langkah. Ia mengambil langkah kedua, dan langkah selanjutnya semakin mudah. Melihat situasi amana, Fang ikut melangkahkan kakinya. Sedikit kaku memang, yang wajar karena mereka sudah lama tidak berjalan. Akhirnya 3 menit kemudian, Boboiboy dan Fang berhasil sampai di sebelah ruangan.

Untuk sementara hanya ada keheningan. Kemudian seakan dikomando, mereka meledak dalam kebahagiaan. Yaya dan Ying begitu senang. Yaya merasakan nostalgia euforia saat adiknya berhasil berjalan untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk Ying, ia memang tidak mempunyai adik, namun melihat si kecil Fang berhasil berjalan, meskipun masih dengan bantuan _baby walker_, hatinya membuncah dalam kebanggaan. Ia segera meraup Fang dan mengangkatnya tinggi di udara, sambil berkata dengan suara lantang.

"KAMU HEBAT! KAKAK BANGGA PADAMU!"

Di pihak Boboiboy juga tidak jauh berbeda. Yaya, yang larut dalam kesenangan, sepenuhnya melupakan bahwa Boboiboy adalah lawan jenis dan secara mental adalah sebayanya. Ia memeluk dan menciumi pipi Boboiboy berulang kali. Yang aneh, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak merasa aneh atau malu seperti yang biasa terjadi saat Yaya menjadi terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia ikut merasa bahagia, seakan langkah-langkah lagi adalah langkah-langkah pertamanya. Tok Aba mulai menangis dan menyemburkan semua kata-kata yang ia punya tentang Boboiboy saat kecil.

"Atok jadi ingat saat Boboiboy pertama kali berjalan ke arah Atok, waktu itu Atok sedang sedikit sakit, tapi sebab Boboiboy..."dan begitulah seterusnya. Ochobot sebagai seorang robot yang baik mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Diam-diam ia merekam cerita Boboiboy dan ia simpan di data 'Kehidupan Pribadi Tuanku' di sirkuitnya. Gopal tak ketinggalan, ia ikut bergabung dalam kesenangan mereka sembari terkadang berkata,"Papa bangga pada kalian, Nak.."dengan raut muka bijaksana. Fang, yang masih dianggat tinggi-tinggi oleh Ying hanya menggerutu kecil.

"Kalian cemua cangat bellebihan, ini kan hanya latihan beljalan biaca..."

Namun rona merah yang telah menutupi seluruh wajahnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu Tok.."

"Ya hati-hati, titip Boboiboy ya..."

Kelima superhero mereka mencium tangan Tok Aba dengan takzim. Kemudian Yaya dan Ying memegang _baby walker _milik uhukkekasihuhuk mereka masing-masing. Jam tangan mereka berdenyut, tanda hendak mengaktifkan kuasa mereka.

"NANTI DULU!"

Yaya dan Ying yang tadi telah siap melesat memandang Gopal dengan heran.

"Kenapa Gopal?"

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku kan tidak punya kekuatan untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan sekejap! Aku juga tidak mau terlambat!"

"Haiya benar juga, baiklah! Setelah kami berdua mengantar Boboiboy dan Fang, Yaya akan kembali dan mengangkutmu."

"Tunggu, cuma aku? Gopal kan berat!"

"Kuasamu manipulasi gravitasi Yaya.."

"Tapi tetap saja, masa aku harus menggendong Gopal? Aku kan perempuan!"

"Permisi, tapi aku juga tidak mau dibawa terbang sama perempuan sekarang.."

Ying memijat dahinya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini. Aku dan Yaya akan mengantar Boboiboy dan Fang terlebih dahulu, lalu kami akan kembali dan mendorong kamu hingga ke sekolah."

Gopal pucat, ia entah mengapa mempunyai firasat buruk dengan kata 'mendorong'. _Tapi ini lebih baik daripada aku terlambat dan terkena rotan keinsyafan_, batin Gopal. Yaya sendiri mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Boboiboy dan Fang ikut berubah pucat. Mata mereka melebar ketakutan.

"Kalian akan meninggalkan kami di cekolah?"

"Di antala pala penggemal gila?"

Yaya hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepala kecil mereka dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja, hanya sebentar. Kekuatan kami pasti bisa membuat kami mengangkut Gopal dalam waktu yang sangat singkat."

"Yalo, paling hanya beberapa detik. Apa sih yang bakal bisa terjadi pada kalian hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik?"

Boboiboy dan Fang tampak lega, sedikit. Kemudian, setelah melihat tidak ada lagi argumen yang berpotensi hendak meletus, Yaya dan Ying kembali memegang _baby walker _milik para bayi dan melesat pergi. Gopal yang masih di rumah Tok Aba menghitung diam-diam.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga... Em-"

Tiba-tiba Yaya dan Ying muncul di hadapan Gopal.

"Empat detik. Wow."

"Terima kasih. Nah sekarang pegang tangan kami."

Gopal memegang masing-masing tangan Yaya dan Ying dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian Ying memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ying, kamu sedang melakukan apa?"

"Memastikan lehermu tidak patah."

"Oh... Eh, apa mak-"Gopal tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika mereka bertiga mulai bergerak secepat kilat. Gopal bisa merasakan kakinya sedikit mengambang di udara. Sekitar tiga detik kemudian, mereka bertiga sampai di sekolah. Gopal langsung meraba lehernya, merasa lega ketika mengetahui tidak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan pada lehernya. Yaya dan Ying melihat-lihat sekitar, tampak bingung.

"Lho, Boboiboy dan Fang mana?"

Seakan dikomando, pandangan mereka bertiga langsung melesat ke ruang drama, tempat dimana Boboiboy dan Fang dahulu 'disiksa'. Terlihat kumpulan siswi perempuan di depan ruang tersebut. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan teman mereka.

Ya ampun, belum ada satu menit sejak mereka meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Fang, masa siswi-siswi itu sudah berhasil menculik mereka?

Mereka bertiga mencoba menerobos kumpulan siswi tersebut. Salah satu siswi berteriak protes.

"Hei, mengantri dong! Kami yang akan melihat bayi-bayi tampan itu terlebih dahulu!"

Alis Yaya berkedut kesal. Dengan geram, ia mengambil notes dan pulpen dombanya.

"Maaf saja, tetapi sebagai ketua dari segala ketua, aku tidak akan membiarkan murid-murid sekolah ini diperlakukan sebagai mainan, apalagi jika murid tersebut teman-temanku."

Yaya mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengeluarkan aura intimidasinya kepada para siswi tersebut. Namun sayangnya, mereka sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya, terlalu terpaku atas keimutan kedua objek di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Saking banyaknya kerumunan siswi tersebut, mereka bertiga bahkan tidak bisa melihat sosok kedua teman bayi mereka, apalagi mendekati mereka. Oke, sekarang Yaya benar-benar marah. Ia memberi sinyal ke arah Ying.

"Ying, lakukan 'itu' sekarang."

Ying mulanya hanya bisa berkedip bingung. Kemudian matanya melebar.

"Ap-kamu serius?"

"Ini satu-satunya cara. Lakukan sekarang. Gopal, tutup telingamu."

Gopal yang tampaknya sudah tahu apa yang hendak datang menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, begitu pula Yaya. Ying diam, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Huuuuphh... satu... dua..

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Teriakan nyaring Ying bergema di ruang tersebut. Memang pada dasarnya suara Ying berfrekuensi tinggi, terima kasih atas darah Chinanya, sehingga saat ia mengeluarkan suara tertinggi dan terkerasnya otomatis semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut berhenti bergerak dan menutup telinga mereka. Yaya dan Gopal, mengetahui situasi telah aman untuk telinga mereka, dengan paksa menerobos barikade para siswi dan menuju ke arah Boboiboy dan Fang. Keduanya masih berada di _baby walker _masing-masing, menutup telinga kecil mereka. Kaus mereka tampak terangkat hingga setinggi lengan mereka, pertanda para siswi di ruangan tersebut mencoba melepas baju mereka, lagi. Keduanya positif lega ketika Gopal memegangi mereka dan menghalangi siswi yang lain untuk mendekati mereka. Dengan marah Yaya melihat ke arah kumpulan siswi dan mengeluarkan ultimatum.

"Atas jabatanku sebagai ketua dari segala ketua, aku mengumumkan bahwa Boboiboy dan Fang kecil berada dalam perawatan aku, Ying, dan Gopal. Apapun usaha untuk merugikan mereka, atau tindakan lain terhadap mereka yang tidak mendapatkan persetujuan kami, akan dikenakan sanksi denda 10 ringgit sekaligus membersihkan kamar mandi selama seminggu."

Dalam hati Gopal meringis. Rupanya Yaya serius mengenai hal itu. Ruangan masih diam saat Yaya melanjutkan ultimatumnya.

"Tindakan yang baru saja terjadi akan dimaafkan, tetapi hanya kali ini. Untuk seterusnya, aturan itu akan berlaku. Dan kami akan selalu berada di samping Boboiboy dan Fang, sehingga siapapun di antara kalian yang masih memiliki pikiran untuk membawa mereka pergi tanpa seizin kami lagi, percayalah, sanksi keras akan berlaku."

Ruangan mulai terisi dengan gerutuan para siswi. Namun mereka tidak berani membantah perintah Yaya, mengetahui kedudukannya sebagai ketua dari segala ketua. Menentang Yaya sama dengan menentang sekolah dan tentu saja, tidak akan berakhir baik. Jadi secara perlahan, kerumunan siswi menghilang ke kelas masing-masing. Tinggallah Boboiboy dan Fang, yang tampak takut namun juga kesal.

"Kalian tellambat."

"Kami berhasil kembali dari rumah Tok Aba dan menyelamatkan kalian dalam waktu kurang dari 20 detik. Prestasi yang cukup bagus kurasa."

"Tidak cukup bagus untuk menghentikan pala ciswi-ciswi itu untuk mencoba mendandani kami, lagi."

"Kamu sedang menyindir kami atau memuji mereka?"

"Menyindir kalian."

Boboiboy menghela nafas lelah. Ia juga merasa sedikit kesal, namun ia merasa emosi Fang sudah mulai berlebihan.

"Cudahlah Peng, yang penting pala ciswi-ciswi itu tidak mengganggu kita lagi. Lagipula, kenapa kamu malah-malah begitu cih?"

"Gak papa. Aku cuma gak cuka ditinggal cendilian, itu caja."

_Lagi..._

"Lah aku kan ada?"

"Kamu itu gak belguna."

"HEI!"

Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal hanya tertawa melihat perdebatan kedua teman bayi mereka.

"Sudah, sudah.. ayo kita kembali ke kelas.."

Kemudian mereka berlima berjalan ke kelas mereka, dengan Boboiboy dan Fang berada di depan, dan sisanya mengikut di belakang. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa pergerakan Boboiboy dan Fang sangat sangat lambat (efek belum terbiasa memakai _baby walker_) mereka tidak berani berjalan di depan para bayi, takut para bayi tertinggal dan berada di tangan para fangirl lagi. Meskipun dengan ultimatum keras Yaya, kelima superhero tersebut tahu bahwa masih ada siswi-siswi yang gatal ingin mendandani Boboiboy dan Fang.

Jadi tidak heran ketika mereka berlima sampai di kelas, di sana sudah menunggu anak sekelas dan Cikgu Papa Zola, yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Murid-murid kebenaran Cikgu terlambat? Hmm.. tak pernah Cikgu sangka.."gumam Papa Zola sambil meraih absensi, siap menuliskan keterangan 'terlambat'. Yaya yang tidak ingin rekornya rusak, mencoba membela diri.

"Kami tak terlambat Cikgu, kalau Cikgu tanya pak satpam, nanti Cikgu tahu kalau kami sampai di sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi."

"Betul Cikgu, kami cuma tersesat saja.."kata Gopal berusaha membantu, namun yang ada malah tatapan aneh yang diluncurkan oleh Cikgu Papa dan kelima temannya. Serius, mereka sudah sekolah di SD Pulau Rintis selama 5 tahun(pengecualian Boboiboy dan Fang), mana mungkin mereka bisa tersesat? Namun, tampaknya Papa Zola menerima penjelasan tersebut, dilihat dari anggukannya untuk mempersilahkan mereka berlima duduk. Kelima superhero kita menghela napas lega dan berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing, tetapi tiba-tiba suara Papa Zola menginterupsi.

"Loh, bayi siapa itu?"

Kelima anak tersebut membeku. Sial, saking sibuknya menghindari para _fangirls _dan mencoba agar tidak dihukum guru, mereka lupa menjelaskan kondisi Boboiboy dan Fang.

"A-anu Cikgu, mereka ini.."

Ying mencoba menjelaskan, namun ternyata Cikgu telah memiliki pemikiran lain. Mata Papa Zola melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Mukanya putih pucat.

"Jangan-jangan, kalian ini..."

Untuk berubah menjadi merah karena marah.

"Gopalji Kumar! Beraninya kau, sebagai murid kebenaran.. Kau tega berbuat seperti itu kepada kedua teman perempuanmu!"

Gopal otomatis mengkeret menghadapi bentakan dari Papa Zola. Ia bahkan gak tahu salahnya apa, kenapa tiba-tiba ia dimarahi?

"Sa-salah aku apa Cikgu?"

"Masih tanya lagi! Kau sudah menghamili Yaya dan Ying, bahkan sampai mereka punya anak! KAU HARUS DIHUKUM DENGAN ROTAN KEINSYAFAAAAANNNNNN!"

JLEGERRR! (kenapa bisa ada petir di cuaca cerah begini?)

Sekarang semua yang ada di ruangan(kecuali Papa Zola) positif melongo. Tadi Papa Zola bilang...

**TBC**

**Oke, Lulu ngaku pantes buat ditimpuk..**

**Dah nelantarin ff ini hampir lebih dari 4 bulan, n sekalinya keluar malah cliffhanger**

**Tapi Masya Allah tugas bejibun banyaknya!**

**Mana lagi tes ama ulangan...**

**Dan juga sebenernya Lulu keasyikan main di fandom lain sih..**

**Chapter ini akhirnya dibagi 2 soalnya yang asli dah kebanyakan, nanti malah gak dipublish-publish lagi..**

**RnRnya please!**

**Dan ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau Boboiboy Galaxy keluarnya kapan?**

Omake

"Atok, tolong kemarikan obengnya!"

"Obeng yang bintang atau yang biasa?"

"Yang kecil ukuran mikro ada tidak tok?"

"Ochobot, Atok ini punyanya kedai koko, bukan bengkel dari galaksi lain.. Ini aja Atok dapet obeng ini setelah nyari ke mana-mana."

Sekarang ini, Ochobot dan Tok Aba sedang memperbaiki jam kuasa milik Fang. Ochobot bekerja dengan teliti, sambil sesekali meminta bantuan Tok Aba yang tentu saja tidak mengerti apa-apa. Akhirnya setelah 2 jam kemudian, jam kuasa Fang berhasil diperbaiki.

"Fyuh.. akhirnya selesai juga Tok.."

"Bagus lah tu.. Ayo sekarang balik kerja di kedai!"

Mereka berdua pun bersama-sama pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, meninggalkan jam kuasa Fang tergeletak di atas meja. Sedetik kemudian, jam kuasa Fang berkedip. Dari layarnya tampak sebuah notifikasi.

_1 message from Captain_


End file.
